A dirty mess
by ms.angenoir
Summary: Regina Mills es una empresaria de éxito , maniática el orden, lleva la empresa con mano de hierro... Para ella todos los días son los mismo hasta que un día al entrar en su despacho , lo ve, en su escritorio se encuentra una caja de herramientas , a nombre de Robin de Locksley; el nuevo conserje de su edificio y lo que es peor, su nuevo empleado. Totally Outlaw Queen!
1. Desorden al por mayor

**Capítulo 1: Desorden al por mayor**

No había nadie en toda la ciudad de Maine que no conociera a la famosa e implacable empresaria Regina Mills dueña de las empresas Poison Apple, con solo 31 años se había apoderado de la mayoría de empresas de la ciudad,lo que tenía de guapa lo tenía de sagaz, era fría como un témpano y gobernaba sobre la empresa con mano de hierro.

Siendo extremadamente meticulosa llevaba una vida de lo más ordenada y aburrida que poco se imaginaba ella que todo lo que conocía se vendría abajo por culpa de una caja de herramientas…

 _Tres días atrás…_

Era un miércoles , el peor día de la semana para ella , siempre lo había odiado, desde pequeña, debido a que ese día estaba en medio de la semana a medio camino entre el fin de semana y el tortuoso lunes.

Esta y otras peculiaridades caracterizaban a Regina; su gusto por el café negro sin azúcar, la manía de usar tacones de más de 6 cm de tacón , tener todos los papeles archivados y clasificados por colores y orden alfabético…

Pero hoy no era su día , de camino al trabajo se le había derramado el café encima , no encontraba una camisa que le pegara con la falda que llevaba y no había recibido ni un solo mensaje de su hijo Henry que a estas alturas debería de encontrarse de camino a Maine, esto y una serie de acontecimientos la alteraban y sacaba lo peor de ella.

Cuando entró por la puerta de la empresa con la camisa manchada de café y una cara que hasta el mismísimo Hitler a su lado hubiera sido un inocente gatito el silencio reinó por toda la planta.

Su secretaría personal, Rubí, la esperaba con una mueca en el rostro que sugería pocas cosas buenas.

Aún la recordaba cuando la contrató era una chica espigada y un poco desgarbada parecía hasta inocente pero la oveja se convertía en lobo cuando era una cuestión de finanzas , Rubí era su mano derecha y su mejor agente de finanzas aparte de su secretaría.

¿Qué pasa Rubí ?-pregunte en tono cansado.

Buenos días Regina-contestó con tono amable la chica- ¿Te acuerdas del pleno que tenías con los inversores de cosméticos the Beaty and the Beast? Pues se ha trasladado de el viernes a hoy , tienes el pleno dentro de 20 min.

Respiré profundamente y me encaminé hacia mi despacho.

Espera Regina tienes que saber que hay un… - intentó decir Rubí.

Pero yo había abierto la puerta de mi despacho y encima de mi mesa, mesa que contenía los papeles que necesitaba para esa reunión estaba, encima, una caja de herramientas.

Vi , literalmente rojo , los papeles por los que había sacrificado mi fin de semana estaban manchados de grasa. Y entonces lo vi , su nombre , en la caja de herramientas, Robin de Locksley iba a matarlo quien fuera ese desgraciado iba ha arrancarle las pelotas de cuajo.

Entonces usted debe de ser la señorita Mills- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y me encontré con un hombre de ojos azules, llevaba una camisa gris de manga corta y unos pantalones de trabajo , unos guantes asomaban de un bolsillo lateral, tenía un destornillador en la mano y una sonrisa que , a su lado, bien podría haber terminado con el hambre mundial.

¿Y usted es..? –pregunté con tono sarcástico, él iba a contestar pero le corté- Espere, no me lo diga, usted es el desgraciado que ha osado poner su caja de herramientas encima de mis papeles- contesté furiosa mientras me acercaba a él.

Si bien no habíamos quedado cara a cara , pues él era más alto que yo vi como levantaba una ceja y sonreía desafiante.

Eso sí que no, pensé, este hombre o es muy estúpido o tienes unas pelotas admirables, nadie me desafía y los pocos que lo hacen salen mal parados.

Como iba a decir antes de que me interrumpiera ,srta. Mills, mi nombre es Robin y soy su nuevo conserje-contestó.

Pues que sepa señor Locksley que la puerta está abierta , es libre de irse, está despedido- contesté con voz venenosa.

No me voy a ir a ningún sitio , usted no es mi jefa, mi jefa es su madre, Cora Mills.-respondió de forma pausada.

Mi madre, siempre mi madre controlando todos mis movimientos desde las sombras, suspiré.

Haga el favor de quitar esa cosa de mi mesa y largarse a hacer lo que sea pero aparte de mi vista-dije apuntando con un dedo la caja de herramientas.

Él sonrió y se llevó la caja de herramientas, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta dijo:

Que tenga un buen día , jefa.

Suspiré , lo que me faltaba, el conserje era estúpido , arrogante y había logrado sacarla de sus casilla en un tiempo record de 10 min.

Es mono , ¿no crees? – dijo Rubí que había visto todo desde la puerta.

Huele a bosque- contesté arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

Si algo caracterizaba a Regina era que era terca como una mula, ¿su madre quería jugar? Pues bien que así fuera , iba a hacerle la vida imposible a su nuevo "empleado".

Me levanté y me aproxime hacia el jarrón de flores que había en la estantería ,era un jarrón demasiado recargado para su gusto , se lo había regalado su madre.

Sonrió.

Cogió el jarrón y lo tiró al suelo , la porcelana se hizo añicos y el agua y las flores se esparramaron por el suelo.

Regina ¿qué haces?- preguntó Rubi alarmada de que su jefa hubiera perdido el juicio.

Llama al conserje , creo que tiene que limpiar este pequeño desastre.-contesté con una sonrisa.

Y sin más, Regina Mills salió de la oficina papeles en mano y un contoneo de caderas que a más de uno se le desviaron los ojos.

Pobre Robin , pesó Rubi, la que te espera.


	2. Sí, pero no

**Capítulo 2: Sí, pero no**

Los sábados, aquellos días en los que la gente pasea tomada de la mano, los niños corren por los parques, en fin , una delicia.

Pero no para Regina, para ella ir el sábado a la empresa era como para la gente religiosa ir los domingos a misa, pero no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a ese estúpido conserje, había llegado el miércoles a la empresa y en menos de 72 h todas las mujeres de la planta estaban suspirando por él y Regina lo había intentado todo, había roto todos los jarrones, había derramado hasta café en el piso, había hasta estropeado la fotocopiadora, ¡por dios! Le había pedido incluso que le trajera un café.

Y lo peor no era eso, no, lo peor era que él siempre la desafiaba, la retaba mediante comentarios como:

"Aquí tiene su café jefa"

"¿Quiere que arregle algo más?"

"Está usted un poco torpe desde mi llegada jefa, todos los jarrones parecen resbalársele de las manos"

No había recurrido a desordenar su oficina porque aunque padecía un poco de TOC este podía más que ella y sus ganas de amargarle la vida a Robin.

Y ahora se encontraba aparcando su mercedes en el parking del edificio , bueno, corrección, intentaba aparcarlo pues en su plaza normalmente vacía , se encontraba nada más y nada menos que una Harley.

Esto es el colmo-masculló entre dientes.

Ese desgraciado de Robin, desde su llegada las cosas se habían torcido notablemente, Henry no quería hablar con ella y se pasaba todo el día pegado a Emma, su madre la atosigaba para que firmara un pacto con Gold y sus horas de descanso se reducían a cero.

Y como no, la moto no era de otro que de Robin, ese, ese hombre, le pensaba bajar el sueldo, pensaba desesperarlo hasta hacer que dimitiera , pensaba degradarlo ,castigarlo, así tuviera que limpiar el suelo que ella pisaba con la lengua. Sonrió. Una mueca malvada se formó en su cara, Robin había torcido su vida, ahora ella se encargaría de amargarle cada segundo de la suya.

Se metió en el ascensor, hoy sería el último día de Robin en esta empresa, palabra de Regina.

 _POV de Robin:_

Desde el miércoles no había podido sacársela de la cabeza , había entrado como un vendaval por la puerta , ignorándolo , para quedarse parada delante de la mesa… Robin no pudo evitar fijarse en la figura de su "jefa", piernas torneadas y un trasero que supondría una distracción a más de uno , era baja , pero los tacones ayudaban…

Pero cuando se giró, a Robin casi se le cae la llave inglesa junto con la boca al suelo , había oído que Regina Mills era una mujer hermosa, pero los rumores poca justicia le hacían, tenía la piel color miel , unos ojos marrones , grandes , y expresivos , unos labios carnosos y remarcados por un pintalabios rojo, su pelo, negro , corto pero bordeando los hombros.

La mujer era una obra de arte y sabía cómo jugar sus cartas, no podía negarle eso.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando esos ojos que mostraban desprecio se centraron en él , y la mujer avanzó como si fuera una flecha hasta quedar a su altura y Robin poco oía más bien estaba concentrado mirándole los labios, lo único que captó fue:

" despedido , puerta y lárguese"

Ante eso su cerebro se puso en marcha y no por la amenaza sino por la cara de su jefa , poco le importaba a él las amenazas, pero su cara , enfadada estaba preciosa.

¿Qué coño te pasa , Robin? Espabila , estás aquí por Roland no para admirar a tu jefa-pensó.

Ante eso se puso en marcha , pero dios como sentía ganas de desafiarla , la mujer era un tormento, pero él o se había vuelto tonto de golpe o a estas alturas de la vida le importaba poco jugar con fuego.

Salió del despacho con una sonrisa en su cara y con el presentimiento de que un par de ojos marrones le taladraban la nuca.

Y era por culpa de esa serie de pensamientos poco éticos que se encontraba ese sábado , sábado que había renunciado a pasar con su hijo para hacer un par de horas extras y poder encaprichar a su pequeño tanto como se lo merecía… El niño era un amor y bastante maduro para su edad , cuando él le dijo que no podía quedarse con él hoy Roland lo entendió enseguida incluso se ofreció a ayudarlo a limpiar.

Su niño, menos mal que Marian y el habían llegado a un acuerdo pacíficamente.

Mierda- masculló se le había caído un poco de tinta encima esta fotocopiadora estaba dando bastantes problemas , era la segunda vez que la arreglaba.

Se quitó la camisa y siguió a lo suyo , tan ensimismado estaba que no oyó un taconeo que se acercaba.

Regina que se estaba preguntando donde andaría ese tipejo , se acercó a la sala de la fotocopiadora en cuento oyó un sonoro "mierda".

Debido a que la fotocopiadora le tapaba al hombre , Regina se aclaró la garganta.

Veo que hace honor a su puesto, ¿cansado de su trabajo, señor Locksley?-preguntó Regina con sorna.

De todas las respuestas que se había imaginado que Robin le contestaría, ninguna la preparó para cuando lo vio erguirse sin camisa, con las manos manchadas de tinta y una cara de pocos amigos y Regina no era de piedra, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que su conserje tuviera tales abdominales, ¡que demonios! el conserje , no "su" conserje esto le pasaba porque llevaba más de 6 meses sin sexo, sí, era por eso...

Lo mismo podría decir de usted jefa, parece que le ha comido la lengua el gato, lo mejor será que suelte el bolso y las carpetas no vaya a ser que se le caigan y tenga yo que limpiar todo, ya sabemos que usted es un poco torpe-contestó Robin con una sonrisa.

No siga por ese camino Locksley, podrá haberle contratado mi madre pero aquí mando yo.-replicó Regina.

Jamás lo dudaría , jefa- contestó haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

Pues precisamente como soy su jefa debe saber que le he hecho un pequeño favor y me he desecho de aquella monstruosidad que ocupaba mi plaza de aparcamiento, ya sabe, um déjeme pensar, ¡o sí , ya me acuerdo! Era una Harley , he llamado a la grúa para que se la llevara , ya sabe por ocupar una propiedad que no es suya.-dijo Regina como si fuera la cosa menos importante del mundo se le había ocurrido llamar a la grúa mientras estaba en el ascensor.

¿¡Qué usted ha hecho qué?!- gritó Robin alarmado.

Iba a matarla con sus propias manos esa mujer o era una sádica por naturaleza o no había echado un polvo por mucho, y a juzgar por como lo miró la más seguro es que fuera esto último.

Una descabellada idea le vino a la mente.

Bueno si lo que quería era mi compañía sepa que acepto su oferta para llevarme a casa, ya veo que le gusta llevar las riendas de esta relación.-dijo con burla.

No se confunda señor Locksley, hasta dónde yo sé usted tiene piernas bien puede ponerlas en funcionamiento.

El móvil de Robin sonó haciendo que este se tragara sus respuesta y saliera del cuarto de la fotocopiadora dejando a Regina sola.

Veamos-dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la fotocopiadora y miraba la maraña de cables que ahí se encontraban.

Ágilmente y con ayuda de un cúter que estaba encima de la mesa cortó todos los cables haciendo que la fotocopiadora produjera un ruido espantoso y que toda la tinta de los cartuchos se derramara.

Regina sonrió eran actos como este los que le alegraban el día. Salió del cuarto y vio a Robin hablando por teléfono, cuando pasó justo por su lado no pudo evitar decir:

Disfrute de su trabajo , Locksley, pues creo que le queda una larga tarde por delante.

Robin la miró extrañado pero no pudo replicar nada pues tenía a Marian al teléfono, ¿lo último que vio?

Fue a Regina cerrar la puerta de su oficina y para cuando él se acercó al cuarto de la fotocopiadora , lo vio, esta mujer era como el diablo viste de Prada , solo que a diferencia de Meryl Streep , su diablo vestía de Dior se había cargado la fotocopiadora y tenía como pasatiempo tocarle las "manzanas".


	3. Las cosas que no decimos

**Capítulo 3: Las cosas que no decimos**

 **Nota de autora: Estoy súper contenta de que el fic esté gustando , es como I can´t believe it! , anyway, en algunos de los capítulos dejaré una canción aquí , que es principalmente mi fuente de inspiración para el cap.**

 **Sin más dilación, disfruten.**

 **PD: No sé cuántos cables tiene una impresora , pero espero que bastantes.**

 **PD1: La canción en la que me basé fue** **Just like me by Betty Who.**

" _Como ya es usual, detrás de cada idiota siempre hay una gran mujer" John Lenon_

Un sábado todo un entero y jodido sábado arreglando el desastre que su , tan amable, jefa había causado , tres minutos, la había dejado sola tres minutos y cuando volvió se encontró con que 10 de los 13 cables de la impresora habían sido cortados, no , no podía ser , esto se lo estaba haciendo pagar el karma, en su vida anterior él tuvo que hacer algo gordo, matar niños o gatitos inocentes , mientras que ella , ella, tuvo que ser de seguro un cruce entre Mata Hari o Atila el huno , rezaba a dios que su jefa en su vida anterior no hubiera sido la culpable de más de un desastre histórico.

Suspiró, habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Regina estuvo ahí y la luz de su despacho seguía encendida.

Debería acercarse y ver como estaba , de seguro se habría quedado dormida últimamente arrastraba unas ojeras que ni todo el maquillaje de Dior y Chanel podría disimularlas ,a saber si esa mujer conocía lo que era el sueño.

Robin se quedó parado a solo tres pasos de la puerta de Regina, ¿ desde cuándo se preocupaba por esa mujer? Y es que esa pregunta lo golpeó como un rayo , es solo porque te paga , es tu jefa a fin de cuentas, contestó una vocecita en su cabeza. Si claro , sigue diciéndote eso replicó su conciencia.

Robin sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

En efecto , Regina estaba dormida encima de unos contratos , una idea se le pasó por la cabeza… ¿Regina no podía despedirlo , no? Solo Cora podía y como tal, bien podría devolverle las putadas que su jefa , de forma tan creativa se le habían ocurrido.

Cogió un post it y un rotulador permanente y garabateó:

 **Para que luego diga que no me preocupo por su bienestar.**

 **Con amor, Robin**

 **PD: Después debería llevar el coche al taller, solo un pequeño consejo ;)**

Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta con cuidado , cuando llegó al parking caja de herramientas en mano , sacó el destornillador y tranquilamente y con una plena sonrisa de satisfacción se acercó a la carrocería y trazó un rayón que iba desde la puerta del conductor hasta casi el maletero.

La alarma enseguida empezó a sonar y una adormilada Regina abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con la nota de Robin, se aproximó a la ventana de su oficina, no ,no podía ser , tenía que ser un farol, sin embargo, lo vio alejarse caminando en la dirección opuesta en la que se encontraba su coche.

¡Si será hijo de *****!-gritó una Regina mientras arrugaba la nota.

Mientras tanto un feliz Robin caminaba hacia un pub , se lo merecía, si con esto no la sacaba de sus casillas ya no sabría que más hacer, esa mujer se merecía que la pusieran en su sitio.

 _Lunes…_

El primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Regina esa mañana fue nada más y nada menos que llamar a su madre ,Cora, y conseguir que Robin se fuera , despedirlo como fuese , tras lo de su mercedes si ella antes lo veía todo rojo tras esto, Robin de Locksley figuraba en el puesto número uno de la lista negra de Regina, y no es que Regina no tuviera enemigos no, es que Robin había entrado por la puerta grande y había logrado que su nombre figurara en los tres primeros puestos.

También tenía que ir a recoger a Henry y si la suerte estaba de su parte intentar sonsacarle qué demonios le había dicho su "padre" , Daniel, que lo había puesto en su contra.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿quién sería a estas horas? Eran las 7:15 h de la mañana y aunque había amanecido desde las 05:00h , para Regina el día no era día sino se tomaba su café. Tranquila y pausadamente bajó a la cocina se sirvió el café y abrió la puerta dispuesta a amedrentar a aquel que le había arruinado su mañana, pero su sorpresa fue cuando se encontró con un niño de no más de 6 años, de grandes ojos marrones y ricitos castaños , era simplemente adorable y Regina se olvidó de su café , de su madre y de Robin.

Se arrodilló a su altura y dijo:

¿Qué te trae por aquí , cariño?

El niño sonrió y unos hoyuelos se le formaron en las mejillas, Regina si antes estaba embobada con el crío , ahora estaba completamente enamorada.

Buenos días señorita , mi nombre es Roland y estoy vendiendo galletas-contestó el niño estirando la mano.

Regina se la estrechó mientras reía pero enseguida el instinto maternal salió a flote.

Y dime Roland, ¿dónde están tus padres?-preguntó Regina con un deje de preocupación.

No lo sé, cuando me di la vuelta mi padre no estaba.-Contestó ladeando la cabeza.

Espera, pensó Regina , ese gesto lo he visto yo antes ¿pero dónde?.

Y entonces como salido de la nada Robin vino corriendo hacia ellos y abrazó a Roland.

¡Por dios , Roland! No me vuelvas a dar un susto así, cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes irte solo-dijo Robin.

Lo siento papá.- contestó Roland haciendo pucheros.

Mientras tanto una sorprendida Regina miraba la escena , no , no podía ser esta ricura de niño no podía ser hijo de su conserje , pero es que cuanto más los miraba más se daba cuenta de que Roland había heredado más de los correspondientes 23 cromosomas de Robin.

¿Bueno Locksley , no se ha planteado que quizás es culpa suya por no estar atento mirando a su hijo?

Regina… Este pequeño bribón que no te engañe , a pesar de que ha heredado mi guapura es todo un correcaminos.

Hable por usted, Locksley… Me niego a creer que sea el padre de este niño, por cierto no se tome tantas confianzas sigo siendo su jefa.-replicó Regina.

¡Papi! ¿Esta es la señora tan guapa para la que me dijiste que estabas trabajando?-preguntó Roland emocionado.

Robin quería a su hijo , de verdad, lo amaba con todo su corazón pero el pequeño había heredado de su madre la peculiaridad de hablar en los momentos menos… oportunos.

¿Eres la jefa de mi padre?-preguntó curioso.

Si , cariño, lo soy-contestó Regina.

Pero Regina le había llamado la atención la reacción de Robin , ¿se estaba poniendo rojo? No tonterías, eso eran imaginaciones suyas.

10 minutos y tres cajas de galletas después Regina pisaba el acelerador de su recién recuperado mercedes mientras conducía para llegar a tiempo a recoger a Henry.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa de la no tan odiosa madre biológica de SU hijo , pues si bien Emma y ella habían tenido un pasado bastante lleno de peleas habían aprendido a tolerarse, pues aunque Henry era biológicamente de Emma el chico , era la viva personalidad de Regina.

Y era ese mismo chico el que se metió en el coche con cara de pocos amigos y dando un portazo.

¿Henry qué te he dicho acerca de los portazos?-dijo Regina.

Lo que tú digas madre-contestó Henry remarcando la palabra madre.

¡Suficiente!-gritó Regina, mientras aparcaba en el arcén-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, habla conmigo Henry di algo , pero por favor explícame de que va todo esto?!

¿Es cierto que fui un error?-preguntó Henry tras minutos de silencio.

Regina se quedó lívida , no Daniel no podría habérselo contado, lo prometió, prometió que Henry no lo sabría hasta que fuera más adulto, su hijo era un crío no lo entendería , solo tenía 12 años.

Bien , eso me suponía, tu silencio es más que suficiente. Me voy caminando al colegio voy a pasar lo que queda de semana con Emma-contestó mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

Henry , no , por favor no…

Pero Henry se había ido y ella se había quedado sola, una vez más.

Había días por no decir todos en los que Regina entraba por la puerta de la empresa con una cara que bien podría significar sed de sangre y un humor de mil perros , pero hoy , hoy Regina había despedido a tres empleados y uno de ellos fue solo por entregarle el sobre equivocado , eran días como estos en los que Rubi ni se acercaba; no se oía ni un alma en toda la planta.

Cuando la jornada de trabajo terminó todos huyeron por la puerta, Rubi incluida, solo quedaron dos personas en toda la planta; Regina y Robin.

Este último fue a recoger a Roland y volvió al edificio de Poison Apple sobre las 19:00h ya que el niño estaba con Marian de compras.

El comportamiento de Regina en la empresa distaba mucho del de esta mañana algo iba mal, y él lo sabía.

Su preocupación se vio confirmada cuando vio que aún había luz en el despacho de su jefa , la mujer no había salido ni a comer.

Tomó una respiración profunda y abrió la puerta, Regina estaba en la silla tecleando rápidamente en el portátil mientras revisaba unos contratos; llevaba unas gafas de montura negra y sobre la mesa , había tres envases vacíos de unos capuchinos.

¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con voz fría.-Le he hecho una pregunta, Locksley , no es para que se me quede mirando con esa cara de burro desde el umbral de la puerta.

Robin ignoró el tono mordaz y se acercó al escritorio en el que estaba sentada Regina y le quitó de las manos los contratos que estaban revisando.

¿!Se ha vuelto loco?! ¡ Se puede saber que hace!

Siéntate Regina o te juro que los pongo en la trituradora-respondió Robin en tono amenazante.

Está bien –respondió Regina sentándose y masajeándose las sienes.- ¿Qué quiere un aumento de sueldo? Dígame y yo lo ha…

Come- la cortó Robin poniendo delante suyo una manzana.- Lo sé , no es exactamente pato a la naranja pero es todo lo que tengo, vamos , solo es una manzana no muerde.

Regina se quedó mirando la manzana y bajó la cabeza, Robin vio como la mujer se estremecía.

¿Regina , estás, estás llorando?-preguntó Robin a la vez que rodeaba el escritorio para situarse en frente de ella.

Gracias por la manzana, ya puedes irte Robin.- Contestó ella.

A Robin no se le había escapado el desliz que había tenido Regina cuando dejó escapar su nombre de esos preciosos labios y cuando lo tuteó , pero aunque eso había elevado su ego hasta alturas inospechadas fue la lágrima que vio caer de la mejilla de Regina lo que le impulsó a hacer lo que hizo.

Giró la silla de Regina y se arrodilló en el suelo , Regina lo contemplaba intentando contener las lágrimas mientras el labio le templaba, ahora estaban a la misma altura.

¿Qué pasa Regina?-preguntó preocupado mientras le cogía ambas manos y las encerraba dentro de las suyas.

Nada-contestó fríamente.

Robin sabía que Regina no se abriría de buenas a primeras así que optó por usar otra técnica.

¿Sabes? Tengo un hijo , Roland, bueno tú ya lo conociste esta mañana , es un amor de niño sin embargo, me he perdido tres años de su vida… Estuve en la cárcel, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso , fue una época difícil , robaba y lo que ganaba se lo daba a la gente más necesitada; eso condujo a la destrucción de mi matrimonio, Marian no era la misma y yo tampoco….

Hay cosas de mi pasado que no debería haber hecho , sin embargo , las haría otra vez y otra si me condujeran hasta Roland.

He mentido a mi hijo- contestó Regina.- Hay cosas que él no puede, no debe saber… Mi matrimonio no fue un camino de rosas y yo .. y-yo…

Shh, no pasa nada , no hace falta que me lo cuentes , Regina , está bien-susurró Robin mientras la abrazaba.

Regina apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lloró , dejo salir las lágrimas que había mantenido dentro durante tantos años, lloró por la muerte de su padre, lloró por su matrimonio roto, lloró por la relación que nunca tendría con su madre, lloró por el rechazo de Henry , lloró por Daniel y lloró por ella misma.

Robin la acunaba mientras tarareaba una canción en su oído.

 _I held my breathe and prayed that  
the rain would soon have passed._

Robin estrechó a Regina en sus brazos y se incorporó, hasta quedar ambos de pie , abrazados, la cabeza de Regina le quedaba a la altura del pecho , Robin la acercó más a sí y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza.

 _So if you think you're falling apart_

 _and I'm the only one you'll call…_

 _If you keep reaching for me in the dark_

 _and can't stand it anymore._

 _Then you just call my name,_

 _I will do the same…._

Regina retiró la cabeza del pecho de Robin y lo miró , de seguro tendría un aspecto horrible, todo el maquillaje corrido… Pero Robin simplemente le sonrió y trazó su pulgar a través de su mejilla , limpiándole las lágrimas, estaban tan cerca, entonces él susurró mirándola a los ojos.

 _You can look into my eyes and see_

 _if you've got a broken heart._

 _Then you're just like me…._

Y Regina lo supo , lo sintió en su corazón , un sentimiento que la impulsaba a dejarse ir… Y lo besó , con los labios temblorosos y el corazón en un puño.

Por primera vez, Regina Mills dejó a un lado la razón para escuchar y seguir a su corazón.

Porque muchas veces, las cosas que no decimos ,son aquellas que más nos matan por dentro, muchas veces las cosas que callamos , son nuestros verdaderos sentimientos….


	4. Cuándo los espejos caen

**Capítulo 4: Cuándo los espejos caen**

Si buscamos el significado de espejo en el diccionario uno de sus muchos significados es este:

" _Cosa que retrata, refleja o da la imagen de algo."_

La verdadera pregunta es; ¿cuando nos reflejamos en un espejo , vemos lo que somos o solo vemos lo que nuestros ojos quieren ver? Es la superficie de un espejo tan fiable como para ver lo que somos o solo somos prisioneros de nuestro propio reflejo.

Como dijo alguien una vez _" veritas in simplice"_ que significa _"la verdad se haya en lo simple"…_

Quizás lo simple sería no reflejarnos en el espejo o quizás mirar tu reflejo a través de los ojos de la persona que amas.

" _El más difícil no es el primer beso sino el último". Paul Géraldy_

 _Tres días después…_

Habían pasado tres días desde el beso y fue precisamente lo que desencadenó ese beso que le llevó a su ruina, si entre él y Regina antes los separaban un abismo ahora eran unas paredes altas, grandes e impenetrables como la muralla china…

Cuando Regina lo besó, él le correspondió al beso inmediatamente, el problema vino después cuando el beso dejó de ser casto y se convirtió en algo más oscuro, cuando su cerebro registró lo que estaba pasando y su lema de _"soy un hombre de honor"_ apareció en letras mayúsculas, en negrita, subrayadas y parpadeando tal cual luz de neón en su mente.

Se apartó de ella, la rechazó y ya al igual que en la segunda guerra mundial; ese fue su detonante… La había hundido más en la miseria.

Aún recordaba sus palabras.

Regina … Lo siento esto no está bien no estás pensando con claridad, no estás segu…

¡Basta! –le cortó ella.-Señor Locksley le ruego que se marche.

Regina, por favor, yo no quería , no pretendía , no así.-contestó él intentando acercarse a ella.

Tiene cinco segundos para salir por esa puerta, esto no ha pasado, no se le olvide, ¡salga, ahora o no se moleste en presentarse mañana aquí!-gritó ella con la voz quebrada.

Robin no tuvo más remedio que irse, si solo Regina lo hubiera dejado terminar, sabría que él no la quería para poseerla en su oficina, él quería ver a la Regina maternal ,a la Regina de por las mañanas, quería ver cada una de sus facetas… Quería ver a la mujer detrás del espejo, quería que el espejo cayese.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta es muy fácil, Robin comprendió cuan jodido estaba cuando la besó, comprendió que lo que su cuerpo le pedía no era un mero encaprichamiento.

Por primera vez en su vida , lo supo , ese tipo de amor del que tanto leyó en los cuentos de hadas cuando era un niño, el tipo de amor de te atraviesa el corazón y te cala el alma.

Amor verdadero o al menos los primeros síntomas de éste.

Se había enamorado de una mujer que era tan delicada como una flor y tan cortante como un cuchillo, ella era de esas mujeres que a quien quieren curar, curan y a quien quieren matar, matan.

Robin de Locksley estaba empezando a enamorarse irremediablemente de Regina Mills.

Si su hermano Will lo oyera de seguro le hubiera dado un puñetazo; uno por no ir detrás de Regina y dos; por empezar a hablar como su abuela.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró mientras entraba en el despacho de su jefa, ella que lo había llamado por algo sería.

No estaba preparada, no mentalmente.

Tranquilízate Regina se dijo a sí misma, esto es como jugar al póker, tu mejor cara de indiferencia funcionará.

Desde ese día Regina había estado evitando a Robin como la peste , le mandaba trabajo de más solo para no tener que verlo y no precisamente porque le temiera , no, es que cuando se separó de ella , cuando la dejó caer, lo sintió , la furia por haber sido rechazada y reaccionó como lo que su madre le había enseñado; si algo te hace débil , aniquílalo.

Así que aunque el pobre tenía razón y ella lo sabía , la terquedad se hizo cargo y el resto fue historia, una amarga conversación entre las botellas de sidra y ella.

Dios.

Solo de recordarlo y ya le volvía la resaca a pasos agigantados.

Un murmullo de voces la sacó de sus pensamientos, eran Rubi y Robin, hablaban animadamente pero Regina poca atención le prestaba a la conversación sino a la mano de Rubi, mano que estaba apoyada en el bíceps de su conserje.

Sus ojos se extrecharon , ¿Rubi también? pensó.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cháchara, aunque no los he llamado para que se hagan amiguitos-dijo Regina en tono amargo.

Rubi sonrió y se aferró al brazo de Robin.

Regina procuró mirar a todos lados menos a esa mano.

Como iba diciendo, he requerido de su presencia, Locksley, por esto.-Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la estantería, abría una gaveta y extraía un sobre color crema.

Hoy la empresa realiza una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la absorción de la empresa de cosméticos The Beauty and The Beast.- dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre color crema con el nombre de Robin escrito con una caligrafía elegante.

El pobre hombre la miró desconcertado y cogió el sobre.

Rubi reparte las demás por el resto de la planta.

Regina , tenemos que ha…intentó decir Robin.

Como ya dije Locksley, el camino hacia la puerta es en línea recta, procure no perderse. Ah y no olvide cerrar al salir, si es que todavía le quedan modales como para saber hacer eso. Y una última cosa, vaya de etiqueta, no como siempre, que parece, por las pintas que arrastra que lo han criado una manada de osos.-esto último lo dijo mirándolo despreciativamente de abajo a arriba.

Robin salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta , no sin antes echarle una mirada a Regina; que escribía muy concentrada en el ordenador.

En el pasillo Rubi le esperaba impacientemente.

Robin , escúchame , esta tarde a las 17:00n en la cafetería de la Abuelita , no tardes. Estaré esperando.-dijo Rubi apresuradamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Robin se quedó parado ¿qué estaba pasando?

 _Esa misma tarde, en la cafetería de la Abuelita…_

Robin esperaba pacientemente sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería , entonces la vio , como para no verla , Rubi era bastante , peculiar, para elegir la ropa.

Hola, siento llegar tarde ¿estás esperando desde hace mucho?.

No, tranquila; acabo de llegar, aquí, siéntate.-dijo Robin apartando su mochila.

Gracias.- contestó Rubi con una sonrisa.

Rubi a riesgo de parecer maleducado-dijo Robin mientras daba sorbos a su cerveza.- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Rubi sonrió con esa sonrisa lobuna que tanto la caracterizaba.

Robin , Robin ¿qué os traéis Regina y tú entre manos?.

Robin que se encontraba bebiendo en ese mismo momento casi se atraganta.

No se de dónde has sacado eso pero entre nosotros no ha pasado nada.-contestó Robin.

Si claro, vi lo que vi hoy Robin , tantos años trabajando con Regina me han hecho conocerla muy bien. Solo la he visto así dos veces , una cuando estaba casada con Regina y hoy , contigo…. Robin , Regina estaba celosa…

Tonterías Rubi, no sabes lo que dices.

En ese entraron en la cafetería Emma seguida de Henry.

¿Ese es Henry?-preguntó Robin disimuladamente.

Si , he oído que la relación entre Regina y él ha sido un tanto tensa desde que volvió de visitar a su padre.

¿Y ella?-preguntó curioso.

Ella es Emma , la madre biológica de Henry aunque Henry es la viva personalidad de Regina.-contestó Rubi susurrando.

Robin se quedó pensando , Regina había estado casada , tenía un hijo adoptado y por lo poco que le contó ella le había mentido, ¿pero qué clase de mentira sería, es decir, para que un hijo reniegue de su madre?.

Robin, está bien si no me lo quieres decir… Pero si quieres saber algo de interés , a Regina le encanta Frank Sinatra.-dijo Rubi mientras miraba distraídamente el móvil.

Robin sonrió , una idea cruzó veloz por su mente.

Rubi le sonrió discretamente.

Date prisa y paga, tenemos que ir a comprarte un traje para esta noche…. No queremos que estropees más las cosas.- dijo Rubi alegremente.

 _En Mifflin Street , casa de Regina Mills , 20:30h…_

Tenía que asistir a la fiesta de la empresa sí o sí aunque sus ánimos no fueran los mejores mantendría la cabeza alta aunque a sus espaldas se estuviera derrumbando su vida.

Abrió el armario y pasó las perchas con reticencia hasta que lo encontró , protegido con un plástico estaba su vestido.

Lo sacó y con cuidado le retiró el plástico protector.

Era un vestido precioso , rojo oscuro , con pequeña y fina pedrería; era apretado pero no rozando lo indecente , de mangas largas y un escote no muy provocativo, solo lo gusto; aunque por detrás era otra cosa , el vestido dejaba la espalda al aire…

Se lo puso y cerró la cremallera que tenía en un lateral, cogió unos tacones negros , de aguja con finas tiras que le sujetaban el tobillo.

Optó por un maquillaje natural , solo un pequeño toque ahumado en los ojos y un poco de brillo en los labios , y lista.

Se hizo un semi recogido dejando el cuello a plena vista y bajó al garaje , arrancó el mercedes, eran las 20:50h a las 21:15h tenía que estar allí.

Para cuando llegó aquello estaba abarrotado de gente y no veía a nadie conocido , Rubi le había dicho que estaría a plena vista y si sus ojos no le fallaban Rubi no aparecía por ningún sitio.

¿Me buscabas?- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Era Rubi , llevaba un vestido de cóctel negro, corto pero no lo demasiado y entonces la vio , detrás de Rubi y aunque esta continuaba hablando con él , él solo tenía ojos para Regina, Regina en rojo , rojo , repitió su cerebro.

Él nunca se había considerado un hombre lujurioso , pero ese vestido era para ella como una segunda piel , era puro pecado y cuando se giró , sus ojos no pudieron evitar caer en el escote, su piel color miel , sus ojos , su pelo , su…

¡Tierra llamando a Robin! ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho? Déjame adivinar, estabas más ocupado comiéndote con los ojos a Regina; pues ponte a la cola, hay una lista larga de babosos detrás de ella.-dijo Rubi mientras lo arrastraba del salón principal.

Escucha Robin , ahora va a empezar el baile, ¿has traído el cd?

Si , claro , toma , aquí está.- contestó distraídamente mientras le entregaba el cd.

Justo estaba a punto de irse cuando Rubi dijo , guiñándole un ojo.

Robin , el esmoquin te sienta fenomenal, ahora ve.

Regina lo había visto entrar , aunque para no verlo, ella siempre había tenido debilidad por aquellos que derrochaban elegancia y cuando Robin entró en la sala del ayuntamiento , afeitado , con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y ajustándose los puños de la chaqueta… Las alarmas en la cabeza de Regina tronaban , todo iba bien hasta que lo vio alejarse con Rubi ; entonces su visión onírica se transformó en pesadilla , no es que odiara a la chica no , es que estaba tocando algo que no era suyo.

Pero se obligó a quedarse y fingir una conversación aunque se vió salvada cuando anunciaron el baile.

Regina ya estaba ordenando un Martini , pues sabía que en este tipo de baile ella siempre se quedaba sola…

Cuando la música empezó a sonar ,la misma de todos los años, pensó, y la gente estaba bailando animadamente… Pero todo cambió cuando una mano le tocó el brazo y cuando ella se giró se encontró cara a cara con Robin y con cientos de pares de ojos que los miraban sin disimulo.

Regina , ¿me concedes este baile?-preguntó Robin extendiendo la mano.

Regina arrugó la nariz, la música no le gustaba para nada.

Déjame adivinar , la música no te gusta , ¿verdad?. Eso se puede arreglar.-dijo Robin mientras la arrastraba al centro de la pista.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro ,chasqueó los dedos y una melodía distinta empezó a sonar….

 _Some day, when i'm awfully low,_ _  
_ _when the world is cold._ _  
_ _I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._ _  
_ _and the way you look tonight._

Frank Sinatra.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ,la sonrisa más grande de la que Robin había sido testigo.

Creo que lo mejor será que nos movamos.-susurró Robin apoyando sus manos en su fina cintura.

Regina se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos.

 _Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_ _  
_ _and your cheeks so soft._ _  
_ _There is nothing for me but to love you,_ _  
_ _and the way you look tonight._ _  
_ _With each word your tenderness grows,_ _  
_ _tearing my fear apart..._ _  
_ _and that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_ _  
_ _it touches my foolish heart._

Se movían de forma sincronizada como dos viejos bailarines que ya han hecho suya esa melodía , dejándose llevar.

Regina – susurró Robin en su oído- Lo siento , por mi reacción .- dijo mientras la hacía girar sobre sí misma.

Regina no dijo nada , solo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó guiar , bailar , siempre le había gustado bailar , mientras bailara sería libre y con Robin ella se sentía libre y segura.

 _Lovely ... never, ever change._ _  
_ _keep that breathless charm._ _  
_ _won't you please arrange it ?_ _  
_ _'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight._ _  
_ _Mm, mm, mm, mm,_ _  
_ _just the way you look to-night._

Y Robin sabía que había conseguido acercarse a Regina.

Y siguieron bailando, canciones de Sinatra y con cada canción Robin sabía que Regina le perdonaría y la estrechó más entre sus brazos ; mañana sería otro día , mañana Regina podría negarlo todo pero esta noche , ella era suya , ella estaba en sus brazos y él nunca la dejaría caer , no , nunca más.

Al final, Robin consiguió ver un atisbo de la mujer detrás del espejo , lo que necesitó fue a Frank Sinatra y a un viejo corazón aprendiendo a amar de nuevo.

Dos pares de ojos contemplaban la escena , unos con evidente interés, Henry , que había visto a ese hombre en la cafetería y no podía comprender la reacción de su madre.

Y Cora que contemplaba a los bailarines , ¿así que Robin de Locksley y su hija? Quería a ese hombre lejos de su hija , sabía que había cometido un error al contratarle , pero ahora dejaría a Regina disfrutar de su felicidad, mañana sería otro día.

 **Nota de autora: No volveré a actualizar hasta este jueves , sorry guys. Pero los exámenes finales se acercan.**

 **La canción es The way you look tonight – Frank Sinatra.**


	5. Por la boca muere el pez

**Capítulo 5: Por la boca muere el pez**

 **Nota de autora: Lo se , sí, os dije que el jueves publicaría este cap y estamos a sábado… Una serie de acontecimientos desastrosos llamados exámenes finales pasaron pero lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Por favor algún alma desinteresada y misericordiosa que me diga porque cuando pongo las "líneas horizontales" estas no se guardan y , la verdad, dificulta bastante los diferentes acontecimientos que suceden en la historia y como decían los marcianitos de Toy Story ; "les estaré eternamente agradecida".**

 **PD: Para compensar subiré otro cap mañana.**

 **Para Jimena , que sin pretenderlo ni quererlo se ha convertido en uno de mis pilares para seguir escribiendo.**

 _¿Puedes sentirte borracha sin haber probado ni una sola gota de alcohol?._

 _Puedes emborracharte de cosas tan inusuales como la vida , el amor, las caricias…_

 _Y puedes , también , enamorarte de quien menos lo esperas , dar una plegaria para que el amor que procesas hoy te dure hasta el día de mañana, por aquellos dedos que acarician tu espalda dibujando un corazón y puedes amar fuerte y pueden dañarte quebrando tu alma de cristal… Puedes correr y esconderte de la sombra que te persigue , puedes mirar pero no ver , pueden oprimirte la garganta y seguir respirando._

 _Inhala._

 _Exhala._

 _Puedes beber para adormecer el dolor pero no los gritos de tu alma._

 _POV de Regina:_

Salí de mi ensoñamiento cuando Sinatra dejó de sonar para dar paso a una música más "moderna".

Arrugué la nariz en una mueca de disgusto, soy muy clásica lo sé, pero soy de las que piensan que ya nada es como antes , ahora todo es más falso, más plástico , la gente juega al amor como quien juega a los dados dejando todo al azar y la fortuna no sabiendo que con su tira y afloja pueden desgarrar , martirizar los corazones , nublar los ojos con lágrimas no caídas.

Me estremecí.

Robin me estrechó más entre sus brazos.

¿Tienes frío?-susurró.

No-respondí suavemente.-Vámonos, no quiero quedarme aquí.-dije mientras lo llevaba arrastras por la manga.

Robin , suspiró y deslizó su mano entre la mía, entrelazando sus dedos.

Así mejor , ¿no?-preguntó en tono divertido.

No respondí, no hacía falta.

Lo saqué del salón hasta terminar en el patio trasero del Ayuntamiento , mi jardín , mi manzano, mi noche…

Y era un espectáculo precioso , la luz de la luna iluminaba el jardín dándole un toque más romántico.

Robin me apretó la mano.

Avanzamos juntos hasta el manzano , cogidos de la mano, apoyé la mano libre en el tronco.

¿Sabías que los manzanos según la tradición celta representan la inmortalidad, los secretos…? Se creía que su corteza encerraba secretos y estos solo podían ser transmitidos a ciertos elegidos…. También representan la perfección y la pureza y sus flores-continué acariciando una rama que estaba al alcance de mi mano – son signo del amor, la juventud y la fertilidad.

Había contado esta historia miles de veces , a muchas personas… Henry , Daniel…

Me soltó la mano.

Me giré y vi como Robin intentaba coger una manzana , roja, de las ramas más altas.

Sonreí y me apoyé en el tronco.

Le llevó dos intentos y cuando al final lo consiguió se colocó la chaqueta del traje y se limpió la manzana con la manga de la chaqueta y sonrió.

No puede evitar sonreírle.

Entonces el me miró pícaramente y me lanzó la manzana que atrapé ágilmente entre mis manos.

¿Y esto que significa Regina?-preguntó divertido , sus ojos le brillaban como los niños que han hecho travesuras y saben que acaban de ser pillados.

El me hacía reír.

Observé la manzana que tenía en la mano , tan roja y tan brillante, no pude resistirlo… La mordí.

 _POV de Robin:_

Ver a Regina tan suelta , tan relajada, tan libre era como si todo aquello que la empujaba , que la oprimía, que la mantenía encerrada en una jaula se hubiera disuelto, hubiera desaparecido.

La observó masticar la manzana.

¿Qué clase de proposición es esta?-preguntó Regina mientras observaba distraídamente la manzana.

Si mi juicio no me falla esto es una antigua tradición griega.-respondí utilizando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

¿Me está pidiendo matrimonio? ***** \- preguntó ella mientras rodeaba el tronco del manzano hasta quedar detrás de mí.

¿Es eso un sí , Regina?-respondí girándome hasta encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Se mordió el labio.

Depende.-contestó ella divertida ante mi cara de estupefacción.

¿Depende de qué?-pregunté curioso.

Sin embargo la respuesta no salió de sus labios pues un carraspeo la interrumpió.

Henry.

Vi como el muchacho bajaba las escaleras y se paró delante de nosotros.

Abuela te está buscando.- dijo en tono monótono mientras me miraba.

¿Es urgente cariño?-preguntó Regina en tono dulce dirigiéndose hacia su hijo.

Si.- contestó este de forma seca.

Puede ver la mueca de dolor en la cara de Regina, pero se había ido tan rápido como apareció.

Está bien , ahora vuelvo . –dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

La observé subir las escaleras con ese vestido rojo y ese balanceo de caderas que tanto la caracterizaban y al que ya me empezaba a hacer adicto.

Henry carraspeó.

¿Qué clase de relación tienes con mi madre?

Directo al grano , pensé. De tal palo tal astilla.

No lo sé- respondí.

Y era cierto no lo sabía , no sabía en qué punto estaba con Regina , era complicado. Ella era complicada, un jodido rompecabezas pero él quería ser su amigo , descubrir si como ese manzano ella tenía secretos y él sería el elegido para guardarlos… Quería muchas cosas pero sobretodo quería comprender a Regina.

Tu madre es una mujer complicada, Henry.-contesté.

Mi madre es una mentirosa.-contestó dolido.

Henry, no la juzgues, por lo poco que la conozco , te lo dirá cuando esté preparada. A ella le duele tanto como a ti, entiéndela.-respondí suavemente.

Henry arrugó la cara con disgusto, estaba reflexionando, otro gesto de Regina , no pude evitar pensar.

Dices que no la conoces pero hablas como si la conocieras…-me acusó él.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé como Regina bajaba las escaleras.

¿Todo bien por aquí?-preguntó acercándose a nosotros.

Si, Henry me estaba contando por que el manzano es el emblema de los Mills- mentí.

Regina hinchó el pecho con orgullo y miró a Henry con una gran sonrisa.

Me voy adentro.- contestó Henry metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Henry, cariño , no te quedes hasta tarde, ya es medianoche.-dijo Regina con un deje de tristeza.

Lo que tú digas mamá.- contestó el muchacho entrando en el edificio.

Pude observar como las comisuras de la boca de Regina se curvaban a pesar del tono hiriente que había utilizado Henry.

Y sabía el motivo , Henry la había llamado mamá , no madre , mamá.

Se giró hacia mí.

¿En qué punto estamos Regina? fue lo que mi mente gritaba fuertemente.

Me acerqué hacia ella con la manzana que ella mordió en la mano.

Acuné su mentón con mi mano, ella cerró los ojos.

Las manzanas- hablé pausadamente- parte de una propuesta de matrimonio también significan el comienzo de algo…

Ella sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

 _POV de Regina:_

El comienzo de algo susurré.

Empezaba a sentir algo por Robin , pero no quería poner la mano en el fuego , mientras ese algo no adquiriera nombre propio todo iría bien.

Quiero entenderte, Regina, me sentí atraído irremediablemente por ti desde que te vi. Eres un enigma al que no me puedo resistir.-dijo en un susurro.

Quiero ser tu amigo y después ya se verá.-susurró.

Abrí los ojos ante esa confesión.

Quiero que te sientas amada que dejes todo lo que te arrastra, atrás , quiero que seas libre.

Mañana.- contesté con un susurro.

Estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaban.

La manzana cayó de su mano y rodó por el césped.

Me acunó el rostro con ambas manos.

Mañana- repetí.- mañana seremos amigos , hoy no.

Él me miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules esperando la respuesta que mis ojos gritaban.

Bésame Robin…. Pero no me cortes las alas , por favor.-supliqué.

Me besó , lento al principio con infinita ternura, luego el beso pasó a ser menos casto… Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas, su lengua entró en contacto con la mía , era todo dientes y lengua. Tiré suavemente de su labio con mis dientes.

Nos faltaba el aire y a regañadientes nos separamos.

Apoyé mi frente en la de él y suspiré. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en el pelo.

Mañana.- susurró él, acariciándome la espalda.

Como dice un dicho popular ; "por la boca muere el pez" yo moría cada vez que Robin me besaba.

 ***En la Antigua Grecia si una mujer cogía la manzana que un hombre le había tirado era que aceptaba la "propuesta" de matrimonio, dejando esto de lado aparte del significado matrimonial , también significa un nuevo comienzo.**


	6. Juro que viví

**Capítulo 6: Juro que viví.**

 **Nota de autora: No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar pero si todo sale bien , el lunes o el martes estará disponible el cap 7. Aparte de eso considero que los romances llevan tiempo así que Robin y Regina estarán en un constante tira y afloja ; ya sabemos que Regina no es de las que admite sus sentimientos de buenas a primeras.**

 **Me parece relevante decir que para este cap Regina está utilizando el vestido azul eléctrico que usó en el cap 3x18 cuando Zelena le deja una cesta de manzanas verdes en la puerta.**

 **Quién necesita a las estrellas cuando yo tengo a mi Sol, este cap va por ti.**

" _Si la pasión, si la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas… ¿Qué valdría la vida?" J. Benavente_

 _Viernes ( un día después del baile)…_

. . .

¡Basta!. Suficiente, le ruego que pare, se lo estoy pidiendo civilizadamente, Locksley haga el favor y arregle ese reloj de una maldita vez.- Gritó Regina perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Tranquila fiera.-contestó Robin mientras ajustaba unos engranajes. – Ya casi está, un par de ajustes más y como nuevo.

El reloj dio un chirrido y volvió a funcionar con normalidad.

Bueno , ya está. ¿Necesitas algo más Regina?- preguntó Robin colocando las herramientas dentro de su caja.

Regina se rascó la cabeza pensativa, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara revelando una hilera de dientes blancos.

Pues hora que lo dice sí; necesito un café negro sin azúcar ni leche condensada de la cafetería de la abuela. Tome con esto le debería alcanzar.- dijo tendiéndole un billete de cinco euros.

Robin apretó los dientes.

Regina, creo que es tu secretaria la que se debe encargar de eso , ¿no crees?.- Contestó Robin cruzándose de brazos.

¿Rubí? Le he dado unas mini vacaciones, la pobre estaba un poco estresada.-contestó Regina poniendo morritos.

Mentira, Regina no le había dado las vacaciones a Rubi porque esta se las mereciera, no, se las había dado para mantenerla lejos de Robin. Porque al fin y al cabo ahora que eran amigos bien podría preguntarle qué clase de relación llevaba con su secretaria, ¿o no?.

Robin suspiró , la verdad no sabía cómo esta mujer se las arreglaba para hacerle la vida más complicada.

Dame, anda.- contestó abatido mientras se guardaba el dinero y avanzaba a la puerta del despacho.

No te olvides de que lo quiero negro.- dijo Regina a su espalda.

Sí , como tu alma.- no pudo evitar mascullar Robin.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa placentera esta especie de amistad estaba empezando a gustarle.

¿La amistad o los besos de Robin?- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¡Cállate!-dijo Regina en alto.

Había pasado más de tres horas desde que Robin le había dejado el café, eran las 16:00h, todos los de la planta se habían ido solo se oía el suave roce de las hojas de los miles de documentos que tenía que clasificar.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Era Robin que traía una bolsa, se sentó delante de ella.

Claro , póngase cómodo , como si estuviera en su casa.- dijo rodando los ojos.

Shh, mira lo que traigo, me imaginé que deberías tener hambre.- contesté mientras abría la bolsa y le enseñaba el contenido.

¿En serio Locksley , comida china?-respondió mirándolo altivamente.

No hay de qué reina.- suspiré con fastidio , esta mujer no me daba tregua.

Observé como cruzaba las piernas y una sonrisa malvada se instalaba en su cara.

Regina estaba tramando algo.

Nada bueno podía salir de la cabeza de esa mujer.

Tras unos minutos de silencio y tras verla abrir los contenedores de las cajas de comida china para después dejarlas a un lado con evidente desinterés.

¿Es el significado de tu nombre en latín , no?-pregunté con cierta cautela.

Bravo Locksley solo le ha llevado 5 minutos y 43 segundos procesarlo , estoy gratamente sorprendida, ya que, dado su intelecto pensaba que no pasaría esta prueba.- Contestó Regina con sorna.

Robin se debatía entre estrangularla con sus propias manos o quitarle la arrogancia de la cara a base de besos.

Dos podían jugar a ese juego , pensó.

Solo recuerda ser un caballero.

 _POV de Robin :_

Yo sabía que Regina era una maniática del orden, su oficina era la viva prueba de ello, eso, y el pequeño TOC que tenía…

Hablar con Regina era como jugar al ajedrez , si te descuidabas en menos de tres minutos ella ya había dado el jaque mate, sabía , también que Regina eran de las que provocaban no solo en el ámbito laboral , en los besos también, ¡que forma tenía la condenada de besar!.

En definitiva Regina era a veces fiera y a veces gato.

Un chasquido de dedos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Regina inclinada sobre la mesa con un vestido azul eléctrico y un escote de corte asimétrico.

Mírale a los ojos , no caigas , Robin no caigas, no mires, si miras estás muerto.

¡TRAIDORES.!

Por mucho que su conciencia le decía eso, sus ojos tenían vida propia y los muy traidores habían ido a fijarse en ciertos atributos que llamaban su atención considerablemente.

¿Contento con lo que ve?- dijo Regina levantando una ceja.

Mucho- contesté involuntariamente.

Observé como su rostro mostraba sorpresa y n rubor empezó a extenderse por su cuello, se aclaró la garganta.

Comamos.- Dijo Regina muy seria.

Robin 1 – Regina 0

Si claro, el pato es mío , el tuyo deben de ser el revuelto de setas.- dije intentando clavar los palillos en un trozo de pato, fallando miserablemente.

¿No pretenderá que me coma esto ,verdad? No conteste, no hace falta.- dijo mientras intercambiaba las cajas de comida.- Esto está mejor , soy una reina y soy un poco más refinada que esto.- continuó diciendo mientras señalaba las setas.

Robin 1 – Regina 1

La vida era una perra a veces.

Y las setas también , las muy malditas se me escurrían cada vez que intentaba cogerlas con los palillos y yo sabía que por cada intento fallido Regina intentaba tragarse la risa.

Me rindo, la culpa es mía por intentar comer con palillos chinos.- dije.

El sonido de una risa se oyó por el despacho.

Me olvidé de las setas , de los palillos y me centré en Regina.

Preciosa, susurró mi conciencia.

Vi como se levantaba y se sentaba al lado mío.

No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.- susurró.

Cogió una seta, que a mi parecer, con una destreza antinatural sobrehumana.

Abre.-dijo.

Y abrí la boca obedientemente pero no por hambre sino por sorpresa, Regina Mills ¿dándome de comer? ¿En qué clase de universo paralelo nos encontrábamos?.

Y tanta fue mi incredulidad que me fui haciendo para atrás hasta chocar con una pila de papeles que terminaron en el suelo.

La magia se había acabado y mi suerte también.

 _POV de Regina:_

A veces y solo a veces me preguntaba si a Robin le funcionaban correctamente ambos hemisferios del cerebro , o si, en mi presencia uno de ellos desconectaba.

No me hizo falta buscar la respuesta , esta vino sola y mi trabajo , aquel en el que había invertido la mañana también , bueno más concretamente este último se vino abajo.

Puse mi mejor cara cabreo y al parecer esta surgió efecto pues Robin se incorporó enseguida a recogerlos.

Querida, no le culpes, lo tienes a tu merced.

Exactamente igual que él te tiene a la suya.- replicó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

A veces odiaba a mi conciencia.

Me levanté y me arrodillé a reorganizar aquel desastre, una vez estuvo organizado me levanté.

Vamos, tenemos que llevar esto al archivo.-dije.

 _(Fin del pov de Regina)._

El archivo era un cuarto pequeño dónde se archivaban y se guardaban todos los documentos importantes que tuvieran que ver con la empresa y sus clientes; permisos para expander la empresa, tratos y alianzas con otras empresas…

La puerta estaba abierta pues hacía tiempo alguien había perdido la llave y a Regina se le había olvidado pedir una copia por lo que si se cerraba desde dentro te quedabas trancado, razón de más por la que todo el mundo nunca cerraba la puerta.

POV de Robin:

Aquel cuarto apestaba a papel y a viejo , estaba repleto de estanterías con archivos y a habían dos pesadas mesas llenas de carpetas que apenas dejaban un pequeño pasillo para pasar por en medio.

Cerré la puerta con la mano que me quedaba libre, pues en la otra llevaba el resto de archivos que mi jefa , tan amablemente , me arrojó a los brazos.

¿A qué espera , va a ayudarme o qué?- dijo en tono monótono sin mirarme.

He decir que los acontecimientos que se produjeron después no fueron del todo culpa mía….

Regina se situó entre las mesas y se inclinó para poner las carpetas encima de una pila de papeles viejos y yo ,que soy un hombre caballeroso me predispuse a ayudarla por lo que me situé detrás de ella.

Craso error.

Si el escote de Regina ya era tentador , la cremallera del vestido no se quedaba atrás, su trasero no se quedaba atrás.

Lo peor vino después cuando se puso de puntillas y se inclinó más , lo que ocasionó que su trasero rozara ciertas partes de mi anatomía. Y al parecer ella no se dio cuenta o fingió no hacerlo.

¿Le importaría pasarme el resto de archivos?- dijo Regina.

Si, si , claro. Toma.- contesté en tono apresurado.

Sal de ahí, Robin de Locksley sal de ahí , antes de que ices la bandera, por dios santo.

Pero la suerte conspiraba en mi contra, porque Regina se incorporó y fue debido a ese movimiento brusco que se me quedó enganchado la cremallera de uno de mis bolsillos con unas hebras de su vestido.

Mierda, lo que me faltaba.- mascullé.

 _POV de Regina:_

Había oído a Robin jurar un sonoro mierda y estaba a punto de replicare qué demonios le pasaba , cuando lo vi, la puerta estaba cerrada.

El muy desgraciado había cerrado la puerta, estábamos encerrados, trancados de por vida en este cuarto.

Iba a girarme cuando…

Regina por favor no te muevas, se me ha enganchado la cremallera de uno de mis bolsillos con unas hebras sueltas de tu vestido.- replicó el susodicho con voz ahogada.

¿Qué está queriéndome decir? ¿Qué encima de estar encerrados aquí estoy enganchada a ti?- estaba enfadada y en un movimiento involuntario, empujé el trasero hacia atrás, y lo noté, eso no era el destornillador, los destornilladores no eran tan grandes… La parte racional y lógica de mi cabeza deseaba que lo fuera , el resto sin embargo estaba más concentrado en el bulto que crecía en los pantalones de Robin.

Intentaré desengancharlo- dijo Robin.

Date prisa- susurré yo tratando tragar el gemido que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta fallando miserablemente.

 _POV de Robin:_

Concéntrate Robin , inhala , exhala , piensa en Roland , piensa en animales muertos , piensa en algo pero por favor Regina no me hagas esto.

Y es que la mujer no se paraba quieta , y , como dijo su padre situaciones drásticas requerían medidas drásticas, así que tomé una respiración profunda y recé para que Regina no me denunciara por acoso sexual.

Deslicé mi mano por su costado hasta llegar a donde tenía enganchada la cremallera y con la otra mano sujeté la cintura de Regina.

Me llevó tres intentos y la súbita rigidez de mi jefa ( y de otras cosas) lo que logró desengancharla.

Regina se giró hacia mí , estaba más roja que la manzana que cogí en su jardín, tenía una expresión de lujuria en su cara, sus ojos brillaban, alzó una mano y la metió por debajo de mi camisa deslizando las uñas por mi pecho.

Yo estaba quieto.

Esa mujer era el mismísimo infierno.

 _POV de Regina:_

El "asunto" de Robin me había dejado trastocada y a mí cordura también por eso cuando me giré y lo vi , esta decidió irse por la ventana.

De perdidos al río pensé.

Iba a besarle me disponía a hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente y mi madre hizo acto de presencia.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Cora en tono autoritario mientras observaba a su hija y al conserje demasiado juntos para su vista.

Nada de tu incumbencia, madre.- respondió Regina cruzando los brazos.

Lo que sí es de mi incumbencia , querida, es que hace un cuarto de hora que te he estado esperando en tu despacho y tú , no aparecías- respondió Cora.

Me deslicé entre Robin y la mesa hasta avanzar hacia mi madre que me esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

Avisa cuándo termines.- no pude evitar decirle a Robin que se encontraba de espaldas.

De camino hacia mi oficina no pude evitar darle razón a las voces en mi cabeza.

Bueno querida , ya sabes que duros tiene los abdominales y otras cosas.

Y me reí , ante la mirada atónita de mi madre… ¡ Qué razón tenía mi conciencia!


	7. Las cosas que hice por amor

**Capítulo 7 : Lo que hice por amor**

 _Amor mío..._ _  
_ _Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas._ _  
_ _Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas._ _  
_ _Esto es el cielo es mi cielo._ __

 _Amor fugado..._ _  
_ _Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado,_ _  
_ _te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_ _._ _  
_ _Me tienes como un perro a tus pies._

 _Maná_

Dos angustiosas horas hablando con su madre, si es que se puede llamar hablar.

Al principio su tema de conversación se limitó a las finanzas y a las nuevas corporaciones, asuntos de bolsa, entre otras cosas. Pero más temprano que tarde el tema sobre Robin salió a flote.

¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo despida? – grité mientras me incorporé a cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

Querida te eduqué para que hablaras correctamente , no para que vociferarás como la gente de pueblo- comentó Cora mientras miraba distraídamente el pisapapeles de la mesa de su hija.

Tensé la mandíbula y tomé tres respiraciones profundas , las necesarias para tragarme las palabras que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta.

¿Mejor?-preguntó Cora.

Si madre, como iba diciendo no puedo despedirlo, hasta día de hoy el señor Locksley ha desempeñado correctamente su trabajo- comenté alzando la barbilla.

Regina , no me desafíes… Conozco esa expresión, la heredaste de tu padre, el también alzaba la barbilla cuándo algo no era de su agrado- murmuró Cora.

Madre, no sigas- contesté entre dientes.

Mi padre era un tema bastante delicado, al fin y al cabo hay heridas que aún siguen sangrando en el alma, sangrando por amor y dolor , corriendo por las venas , como el veneno… Como el alcohol.

No te pido que lo despidas de la noche a la mañana , utiliza la cabeza Regina, te pido que simplemente que hagas borrón y cuenta nueva. Robin de Locksley no es bueno para la empresa.- dijo Cora mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

Madre , si me memoria no me falla fuiste tú quien lo contrataste… - repliqué.

Eso es cierto, pero me temo querida que no he conseguido expresarme con claridad; quiero a Locksley lejos de ti , ¡te está cambiando! ¿No lo ves , no ves a Henry? ¡¿No ves lo que te ha hecho?!, Te comportas como una colegiada ¿y el espectáculo que distéis en el baile? Patético.- contestó Cora remarcando la última palabra.

No te permito que hables de Henry… ¡¿Así que todo esto es por eso, ¿ no?!- alcé la voz perdiendo la paciencia.

QUIERO , NO , ME MEREZCO SER FELIZ CON QUIEN SEA , MADRE.- grité acercándome a ella.

Cora me miró y estrechó los ojos.

No sabes lo que dices, niña tonta… Estás ciega Regina , fue por cosas como esta que tu matrimonio acabó , fue por cosas como esta que Daniel te dejó , siempre buscando el amor , siempre arriesgando el corazón en vez de usar la cabeza… Lo arruinaste todo , arruinaste a tu familia , a mí , a tu propio padre , a tu esp…

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso , no esperé a que terminara.

¡Fuera! ¡Largo!- grité señalando la puerta.

Regina.- contestó mi madre a medio camino de la puerta.

¡Ahora!- repliqué.

Él se irá tarde o temprano y será tu culpa, haces daño a todo lo que tocas, querida… Y me temo que esa es una cualidad de la que ambas somos dueñas.- contestó mi madre cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

Me serví una copa de sidra y me dejé caer en el asiento , hoy es su aniversario , el aniversario de mi padre y ella lo sabía y aún así dio la puñalada la que sabía que más me dolería.

Suspiré.

Llegaba tarde.

Justo estaba por irme cuando vi encima de la mesa de recepción una manzana , roja y un post it con una carita sonriente.

Locksley dijo mi mente.

Robin gritó mi corazón.

Sacudí la cabeza , el tiempo se me estaba echando encima.

 **Cora:**

Mi hija era una cabezota como su padre a veces eran tan similares que me oprimía el corazón , era como verle encerrado en ella…

Pero era necesario , me convencí.

Por Regina.

Por mí.

Marqué el número de teléfono.

¿Si?- contestó una voz.

¿Estás cerca de aquí?- pregunté con voz fría.

Si , a una hora de ahí.- contestó la voz.- ¿Qué quieres?

¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos hace poco?- no esperé su respuesta.

Tendrás lo que tienes de nuevo… a mí hija. Ya sabes el camino , no tardes.- dije y colgué.

La tormenta se estaba acercando y no era de las que prometían que después habría calma.

( _Fin de pov de Cora)_

Después de ir a la floristería y comprar un ramo de flores me dirigí al cementerio , a mi bóveda, a mi padre.

Entré, con pasos temblorosos , cada año se me hacía más difícil , pero hoy tenía algo , algo que me daba fuerza… No pude evitar mirar la manzana que llevaba en la otra mano junto con el ramo.

Abrí una caja y cogí un sobre con el escudo del manzano, hoy más que nunca lo necesitaba.

Me arrodillé y me senté al lado de su tumba.

Hola , papi.- dije con voz temblorosa, muy pocas veces hablaba español , solo por negocios o solo cuando estaba con él.

Suspiré.

Otro año más y el vacío que siento me mata por dentro , te necesito, mi vida no es cuento de hadas , nunca lo ha sido y ahora menos.- dije en alto.

Necesito tus palabras, ¿qué curioso no? Cuando estabas nunca te escuché y ahora moriría por oír solo aunque fuera un adiós.

Con las manos temblorosas abrí el sobre y desdoblé la carta.

 _Querida Regina:_

 _Soy papá , sé que no quieres verme que no me necesitas , que te me alejas que no me necesitas, que has encontrado alguien que te proteja, que te sostenga mejor de lo que yo lo hice… Pero , cariño, quiero que al menos, escuches mis palabras, aquellas que nunca pude decirte a la cara… mereces saberlas:_

 _Regina, tienes el corazón de un león y actúas como una niña asustada, temes dejarte ir , simplemente ser, tienes miedo de que las heridas que antes estaban cerradas vuelvan a dejar fluir la sangre._

 _Temes al amor porque has sido herida y rechazada por aquellos que dicen "amores que matan nunca mueren" tienen razón, aquí el que no mata , muere y tú has sido el primer cadáver de una larga pila de decepciones , al menos para tu madre._

 _Cariño , nadie firmó con tu sangre una ley que te obligue a ser valiente, pero ya es hora de dar un paso al frente y enderezar todo aquello que has hecho , bueno o malo, pelear y dejar la voz que escondes en tu pecho._

 _Es hora, mi leona, de que los demás aprendan , aprendan que ya eres una mujer… Ya lo sabes , el nudo que siempre has tenido en la garganta no se suelta ni se aguanta, las palabras tienen doble filo , las espinas no se deben tragar , los insultos que se te clavarán y te harán sangrar… Tienes que aprender a confiar, a amar , a ser , a crecer , a vivir, a dejar liberar tu alma de cristal._

 _Y cuando encuentres a la persona adecuada, a tu amor de verdad, no Daniel sino al adecuado, déjate abandonar y ama , ama con el corazón._

 _Esa es tu mayor virtud , mi leona, que amas , amas tanto y con tanta intensidad que te hieres… No te preocupes más , yo siempre estaré contigo , en cada verso , palabra y punto de esta carta._

 _Te quiere , papá_

Si solo te hubiera escuchado antes , sino te hubiera echado , abandonado ,alejado de ti… Las cosas que hice por amor.

Lloré , siempre lloraba , pero ahora , ahora sus palabras tenían un significado más real.

Me sequé las lágrimas y le hablé de Robin , de Henry , de mamá…

Intentaré arreglar las cosas con Henry , lo prometo papi .- concluí.

Salí de mi bóveda con un peso menos en el corazón , caminaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta que me había topado con algo, o con alguien.

Regina…- dijo una voz profunda.

La manzana que sostenía en la mano cayó al suelo y rodó hasta los pies del desconocido..

Al final siempre pasaba lo mismo , las cosas que había hecho por amor eran las que aún hoy me perseguían…

Daniel…- murmuré.

 **Nota de autora: Creo que no hay mucho que decir respecto a este cap , solo gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado reviews , me alegráis el alma y el corazón. 3**

 **Para Gleimys, creo que esta vez sobran palabras…**


	8. Como Cleopatra y Marco Antonio

**Capítulo 8: Como Cleopatra y Marco Antonio**

" _Ardeat ipsa licet, tormentis gaudet amantis"._ _Décimo_ _Juvenal_

 _(Aunque ella también arda de deseo, se complace en atormentar a su amante. Décimo Juvenal )_

… _.._

¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuré pero la respuesta nunca llegó a mis oídos.

Te he hecho una pregunta Daniel, ¿qué haces aquí?-dije con un tono de voz más alto.

Regina… - contestó Daniel apretando los dientes.- No creo que sea ni el lugar ni el momento de entablar una discusión, quiero hablar contigo, vamos a un lugar menos , en fin más vivo.

Le seguí porque sabía que tenía razón, no pude evitar echar una mirada hacia atrás , hacia el mausoleo, le había hecho una promesa a mi padre y pensaba cumplirla.

…

Paseaba con Roland, a pesar de que era de noche; Marian y yo habíamos acordado llevarlo a cenar fuera, los tres, para mantener una buena relación y que mi pequeño se sintiera a gusto.

Estábamos ya sentados cuando Emma y Henry pasaron por nuestro lado buscando una mesa.

Hey, Robin ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Emma.

¡Henry!-gritó Roland emocionado.

Roland , cariño , compórtate.- le reprendió Marian.

Robin- murmuró Henry.

Bien, de momento nos estamos adaptando bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. – contesté.

Ellos siguieron hablaron pero mi atención estaba puesta en la pareja que acababa de cruzar el umbral, Regina y un hombre alto ,con el pelo castaño claro y chaqueta de cuero; se encontraba de espaldas a mí, sin embargo, hubo algo en él que me resultaba alarmantemente familiar.

Tensé la mandíbula, Regina podría ser una maestra escondiendo sus emociones pero yo podía ver a través de ella, como si fuera un libro abierto, algo iba mal, horriblemente mal… Lo que su boca callaba sus ojos me lo decían a gritos.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella desvió la mirada rápidamente.

Me levanté.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlos cuándo Henry pasó corriendo por mi lado.

¡Papá!- dijo Henry emocionado.

Cuándo el extraño se giró, me di cuenta de por qué me era familiar.

Me encontré cara a cara con el teniente de policía Daniel Edwars.

El mismo que me metió en la cárcel.

El cabronazo que disparó por "accidente" a mi mejor amigo John.

El mismo al que había odiado durante años.

El causante de que no pudiera ver los primeros años de Roland.

Y lo que es peor …

El exmarido de Regina.

 _POV de Regina:_

Vi a Robin tensar la mandíbula y a Daniel ponerse rígido.

Teniente- dijo Robin.

¡Si no es otro que Robin Hood! ¿Cómo te haces llamar ahora? ¿O todavía sigues con ese nombre de fantasía , sigues robando a los ricos para dar a los pobres?- contestó mi exmarido en tono burlón.

¿Papi?- susurró una voz detrás de Robin.

Roland , vuelve con mamá , por favor. Enseguida iré.- contestó Robin.

Yo permanecía extática, ajena a las personas o acontecimientos de mi alrededor… Robin me había contado que robaba , sí , pero nunca me dijo que conocía a Daniel.

Pero si es el pequeño Roland, ¡ qué grande estás!- dijo Daniel agachándote hasta estar a la altura del niño , que se escondió detrás de Robin.

Daniel, basta es suficiente – dije en tono firme.

Roland eligió ese momento para asomarse de detrás de Robin.

Hola Gina.- contestó el pequeño.

Hola cariño - pregunté con dulzura.

Emma se acercó a nosotros y dijo:

Chicos vamos- dijo dirigiéndose a Henry y Roland.

Gracias- susurró Robin a Emma.

 _POV de Robin:_

Observé como Emma se llevaba a los chicos a la mesa en la que estaba sentada Marian y di gracias a Dios a su intervención, Daniel tenía ganas de pelea…

Como una mujer como Regina pudo haberse casado con semejante capullo nunca lo entendería.

Vi como Daniel serpenteaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Regina, un gesto posesivo, un : "ella es mía".

Arrugue la boca con disgusto , céntrate Robin.

Regina, siento no poder avisarte cuándo me fui pero tenías una importante reunión.- dije suavizando mi tono.

Excusas , puras excusas solo quería , no , necesitaba tiempo con ella a solas y preguntarle por las dudas de sus ojos , la amargura que destilaba su boca , la tristeza de sus movimientos.

No pasa nada Locksley, hiciste bien.- contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Señor Edwards , hay una mesa lista.- dijo Rubi vestida de camarera.

Estoy ayudando a mi abuela, últimamente el restaurante está un tanto colapsado.- contestó ante la expresión de sorpresa de mi cara.

Robin , yo…- intentó decir Regina.

Suspiré.

Hasta mañana por la mañana Regina.- contesté y deposité suavemente un beso en su mejilla.

Olía a manzanas , sonreí y le di otro beso más lente , más cerca de la boca.

Me fui caminando con Roland y escuchando sus historias, con la cabeza en otro sitio , en otra persona , en otro mundo.

Tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Buenos días Robin- dijeron las chicas de la planta.

Buenos días Ashley , Ariel , Mulán.- contesté mientras sonreía.

Cogí el ascensor y subí a la planta de Regina , Rubí había vuelto y me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

Está dentro , pero Robin , ten cuidado hoy, las aguas no están precisamente en calma.- susurró ella.

Tomé una respiración profunda y entré.

Nunca iba preparado para encontrármela, para prevenir lo que sucedería; ella era más imprevisible que una bomba , más dañina que el más potente de los venenos y aún así seguía volviendo como un loco que cae en su locura personal, atrapado en cada una de sus curvas , de sus arrugas , de su olor , de su personalidad y de su corazón.

Regina Mills era mi locura personal.

Lo nuestro era un amor más loco que la tragedia de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio.

Carraspeé, estaba tan ajena que ni cuenta se había dado de que yo estaba apoyado en el umbral de su puerta.

Buenos días Robin.- contestó sin tan ni siquiera mirarme.

Cada vez se iba quedando atrás el Locksley , el trato de usted , los muros que él , Robin , iba derribando lento pero constante , pero como siempre , con Regina era dos pasos hacia delante y treinta hacia atrás.

Los progresos de hoy podrían tornarse en los tropiezos del mañana.

Regina me observaba mordiéndose el labio, de repente se levantó y cerró la puerta.

Toma asiento.- dijo .

Me senté bajo su atenta mirada , la verdad no entendía como esta mujer podía llevar tantas faltas y vestidos estando en pleno noviembre.

¿Qué relación tienes con mi… bueno , con Daniel?- preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

Apreté los puños y me aclaré la garganta.

Ninguna- contesté seriamente.

Robin , tiene que haber una razón de su repentino regreso.- contestó.

Regina no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre lo que hice o dejé de hacer , hay cosas que no tienes por qué saber.- contesté pausadamente.

Vi cómo se tensaba repentinamente, has dado un paso atrás dijo mi conciencia.

Regina.- susurré levantándome del asiento. – Tengo una idea , volvamos a empezar; ¿te apetecería ir a ver una película conmigo esta noche?

Una mueca de confusión pasó por su cara.

¿Cómo amigos?- dijo con voz un tanto frágil.

Como amigos- contesté tendiéndole la mano.

Su mano era tan pequeña y frágil con respecto a la mía que no puede evitar aprisionarla un poco más.

Elige la película pero , por favor, que no sea de finanzas.- dije con tono burlón.

Regina sonrió , se le notaba aún que buscaba la respuesta sobre mi pasado y su exmarido , curiosa combinación.

A las 19.00 h , Mifflin Street nº 108- contestó.

Y tan rápido como su mano estaba entre las mías , se fue.

Y Robin , odio la impuntualidad.- dijo justo cuando iba a salir de su despacho.

Afuera Rubi me esperaba con la sonrisa de quienes saben mucho y callan otro tanto.

Ni una palabra – dije en tono severo.

Ni se me ocurriría- contestó haciendo un puchero.

 _Mifflin Street 19:00h :_

Me había decidido por ir casual, pantalones vaqueros desgastados , camisa de franela , chaqueta de cuero negra y una bufanda…. Y una botella de vino para acompañar.

Puedes hacerlo Locksley susurró mi conciencia, era casi como volver a la adolescencia.

Toqué el timbre.

Al cabo de cinco segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Regina enfundada en un vestido color borgoña y unos tacones negros.

Tienes que estar bromeando, dime que acabas de llegar de algún sitio- susurré más para mí mismo, sin embargo Regina me oyó y cruzó los brazos, claro signo de que mi comentario no la había agradado lo más mínimo.

¿Perdón?- dijo Regina.

Esbocé una sonrisa , de las mejores.

No me subestimes, estás preciosa pero no hacía falta que , bueno , te vistieras así si vamos a ver una película.- dije un tanto indeciso.

Un rubor se extendió por su cuello y giró la cabeza.

Locksley en otras circunstancias le abría echado de mi porche por menos de eso , pase.- dijo ella.

 _POV de Regina:_

Robin pasó junto a mí y no pude evitar un cierto olor varonil , contrólate me dije a mí misma mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lo encontré en la sala viendo todas las portadas de las películas con evidente interés.

¿Ya escogiste? – me preguntó.

No , la verdad es que no- contesté depositando el cuenco de palomitas los más céntrico posible.

Él se dio cuenta y sonrió.

Entonces … ¿Por qué no vemos ésta?- dijo cogiendo Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Disney.

¿En serio Locksley? ¿Una película de niños?- contesté con sorna.

Nunca se deja de ser un niño , Regina- contestó guiñándome un ojo.

Me mordí el labio , no por su respuesta , sino porque había elegido una de mis películas favoritas.

Apagué la luz mientras él ponía el cd en el reproductor.

 _Media hora después…_

No habíamos hablado , nos habíamos sentado cada uno en un extremo opuesto del sillón pero a diferencia de mí que poca atención le prestaba a la película , Regina estaba completamente extasiada , podía notar como a veces sus labios se movían repitiendo los diálogos…

Sonreí.

De repente vi como se estremeció, tenía frío.

Regina- dije.

Mmm- contestó ella con los ojos aún clavados en la pantalla.

Ven.- dije con un aplomo que ni yo mismo sentía.

Ella se giró y arqueó una ceja.

Tres minutos más tarde y tras una serie de argumentos había conseguido arroparla con mi chaqueta y que se sentara al lado mío.

 _POV de Regina:_

La película iba transcurriendo con tranquilidad y yo me encontraba envuelta en el olor de Robin , en su calor, no pude evitar dar un suspiro de satisfacción y quitarme , disimuladamente los tacones.

Robin pareció darse cuenta porque me pegó más hacia sí para dejar más espacio, ahí con los pies extendidos , el brazo de Robin en mi cintura y mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro , no pude evitar que mis párpados se cerrasen ; producto del vino y de una semana estresante.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida apoyada en Robin.

 _POV de Robin:_

Estaban pasando ya los créditos cuando noté que Regina se había pasado más de media película notablemente tranquila.

Cuando bajé la mirada , no pude evitar sonreír, estaba acurrucada en mi costado , con mi chaqueta puesta y los ojos cerrados.

Apagué la tele con el mando y encendí la luz de una pequeña lámpara de pie que había al lado del sofá.

Regina emitió un quejido y se acurrucó aún más, intente mover el brazo pero ella había entrelazado su mano con la mía en un intento desesperado de aferrarse a mí.

Suspiré y me recosté aún más en el sofá mientras, con el otro brazo acariciaba su espalda dibujando círculos y cerró los ojos.

Robin sabía que esa noche no iba a volver a su casa , también sabía que pagaría lo que hiciese falta para volver a ver a Regina así, dormida, tranquila.

 _Que le gustaba Regina con su sonrisa de descaro, que la quería libre , libre y cercana como si fuera un pájaro que no le tema a nada, como aquél que puede con todo…_

 _Que la quería aún entera o a pedazos , salvaje , como si fuera la reina de la nada y la esclava del todo._

 _Que ella era lo que la noche para un lobo que aúlla a la luna , quería dejarse perder en la batalla de sus labios, quería verla enamorada de la vida , de ella misma._

 _Y, cuando llegara la noche, hacer juntos poesía… Ser su conquista , y tal vez , un día, que ella le dejara llamarla mía , decirle que ella era la tilde de cada corazón que escribía._

 _Porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer , lo sabe desde el momento que la ve…_

 **Nota de autora: Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos que quieran atribuírselo.**

 **La última frase pertenece a un verso de una canción de Melendi ;)**


	9. Regina ¿en el País de las Maravillas?

**Capítulo 9: Regina ¿en el País de las Maravillas?**

En algún momento de la noche, un muy somnoliento Robin tuvo la brillante idea de tumbarse con Regina en el "comodísimo" y caro sofá del salón de su jefa, si es que ya lo decía él , con ella , sus neuronas no funcionaban en situaciones normales, y no hablemos ya de situaciones precarias como ésta , cuando, si se tratara de otra mujer la habría llevado y depositado en la cama de la habitación de la susodicha y luego hubiera tirado puerta.

Pero no con Regina , esa mujer iba a ser su muerte.

No, con ella había terminado los dos acostados y Robin (caballeroso hasta el final) se había quedado haciendo equilibrios en el borde del sofá durante el resto de la noche.

Pero lo "peor" vino cuando la noche dio paso al amanecer , cuando Robin se despertó.

…

Un rayo de sol le dio en los ojos, intentó cubrírselos con la mano, bueno con una de ellas , la otra la tenía dormida por lo que intentó desentumecerla flexionando los dedos, fue durante una de esas "flexiones" cuando Robin "estrujó" aquello en lo que tenía apoyada la mano, algo cálido, redondo y firme.

Se oyó un gemido.

Un gemido muy cercano.

Robin abrió un ojo y rezó , rezó fuerte a todos los dioses que conocía y a los que no, pero es que su mano tenía un mal hábito y volvió a las andadas.

Sonó un quejido y una muy dormida Regina se acurrucó más , de tal forma que su cabeza estaba debajo de la barbilla de Robin y su trasero, su trasero estaba ejerciendo una presión deliciosa en su mano.

No es que nunca hubiera dudado de los atributos de la mujer , no , pero es que tener ese trasero debería ser ilegal, toda Regina debería ser ilegal, y si alguien entrara y los viera en esta posición pensaría de todo menos cosas castas y bonitas.

Prácticamente Regina estaba encima de él.

Robin , puedo oír tus pensamientos desde aquí-murmuró una adormilada Regina.

Re-Re ¡Regina! ¿¡Estabas despierta!? – murmuró un desconcertado y aterrado Robin.

Mmm, cállate así no hay quien duerma.- dijo ésta acomodándose mejor.

No soy tu almohada Regina- contestó Robin mientras procesaba el extraño comportamiento que se había apoderado de la noche a la mañana a su jefa.

Tienes razón mi almohada protesta menos y es más blandita-contestó Regina alzando la cabeza y mirando a Robin directamente a los ojos.

Robin le devolvió la mirada a esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con picardía.

¿Y bien? Ro….- intentó decir una impaciente Regina.

Pero no llegó a acabar la frase porque Robin la calló con un beso, seguido de otro y otro. Luego, bien podría alegar que fue culpa de su somnolencia que no le dejaba pensar en condiciones.

Regina agarró el rostro de Robin entre sus manos obligando a este a incorporarse y quedándose sentada sobre sus piernas.

Robin- murmuró Regina interrumpiendo el beso.

Robin le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y le despeinó juguetonamente el pelo.

Al fin y al cabo hemos llegado a la segunda fase , ¿no?- respondí elevando las cejas.

Percibo un exceso de confianza, Locksley… Y eso no me gusta nada…- susurró Regina a centímetros de sus labios.

Eso cuenta como una victoria , ¿no?- susurré pegando mi frente con la de ella.

Regina estaba a punto de aclarar esa supuesta victoria de una forma que implicaba menos palabras y más besos cuando un ruido estridente se oyó por toda la casa.

La alarma.

La alarma que tenía programada para indicarle que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Mierda , mierda , mierda – dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de Robin.

¿Qué pasa?-contesté.

Llegamos tarde , positivamente tarde- contestó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y buscaba sus tacones.

Aquí- dije sosteniéndolos con una mano.

La vi subir corriendo las escaleras, seguramente iría a cambiarse; yo me dirigí a la cocina y preparé algo de café, miré el reloj eran las 08:30 h de la mañana.

Está bien Robin , claramente no podéis ser amigos , los amigos no hacen esto , no se besan…. Tienes que pedírselo , tienes que pedirle que sea tu novia susurró su conciencia.

Robin, ¿estás bien? Te he llamado 3 veces y no contestabas- dijo Regina mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

Sí , estoy bien, um toma, tu café- contesté entregándole la taza.

Ella dejó la taza en la barra y se aproximó hacía mí , me puso la mano en la frente y me acarició el rostro.

No pareces tener fiebre- murmuró mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Eso es porque no tengo- contesté golpeándole la nariz con la punta de mis dedos. –Bébete el café o se te enfriará- agregué.

Se bebió el café mirándome fijamente desde el otro extremo de la cocina. La observé dejar la taza en el fregadero y aclararse la garganta.

Robin, me iré yo primero, son las 08:40 h en 20 minutos te quiero en la empresa. No tardes- dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

Cuando dejé de oír el ruido de sus tacones , suspiré y fui al salón a recuperar mi chaqueta.

Justo estaba por irme, cuando lo vi, la película de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Agarré la película y salí corriendo de la mansión.

Una idea peculiar acababa de pasárseme por la mente.

…

 _Ese mismo día por la tarde …._

Regina no paraba de darle vueltas a su peculiar comportamiento con Robin , habían caído casi en la rutina , en lo cotidiano y empezaba curiosamente a gustarle; lo que no le gustó fueron las miradas de sus empleados , miradas de curiosidad y asombro al observar que su jefa había llegado tarde , ni tampoco le gustó las miradas descaradas de Rubi hacia su persona…

Se frotó las sienes , a estas alturas la mayoría de la plantilla se habían ido, solo quedaban unos cuantos ,que, como ella tenían que adelantar trabajo. Incluso Robin se había ido…

Una mancha blanca la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _POV de Regina:_

Sacudí la cabeza , estaba empezando a ver manchas dónde no las había, pero fue esta misma mancha la que se desplazó dando saltos dentro de mi despacho.

Un conejo blanco.

Un maldito conejo blanco salido de solo dios sabe dónde correteando por mi despacho.

Me llevó unos cuantos segundos procesarlo y unos cuantos minutos atrapar al conejo.

Ahora que lo sujetaba con ambas manos pude ver que tenía algo colgado del cuello; una especie de papel.

Lo cogí y dejé al pobre animalito en el suelo.

Desenrollé el papel y me limité a observarlo , no reconocía la letra porque estaba escrito en Word. Tenía que ser una broma, el dichoso papel decía así:

 _ **Ya se me hizo tarde  
¡Me voy, me voy, me voy!  
¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves?  
¡Ya son más de las tres!  
¡Me voy, me voy! ¿Qué tal? ¡Adiós!  
Al País de las Maravillas dónde todos están locos de atar me iré, **_

_**me fui , me voy.**_

 _ **Me voy, me voy, adiós ya no estoy ¡si tienes curiosidad seguirme has de habrás!**_

 _ **Pista: la madriguera es un lugar donde los archivos abundan…**_

Tenía dos opciones, o llamaba a seguridad diciendo que un loco me había mandado una nota mediante un conejo o hacía caso a mi niña interior e iba a los archivos a averiguar y satisfacer mi curiosidad.

¿Qué opinas?- dije dirigiéndome al conejo que se encontraba subido a una de las sillas.

Vi como este movía los bigotitos y se iba corriendo por el hueco de la puerta.

Lo seguí y sonreí.

Me estaba empezando a sentir como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

….

Cuando llegué a los archivos, había pocas personas en esa planta y ninguna había visto pasar a un conejo blanco, ya que, más de uno se me había quedado mirando como si estuviera loca, y , la verdad si me oyera a mí misma capaz que lo parecería.

Entré.

Y depositado encima de la mesa había un pequeño baúl de madera, a su lado una llave.

Con cuidado, cogí la llave y abrí el baúl en su interior, como si fuera yo la Alicia del cuento de Lewis Carroll , me encontré , para mi asombro un montón de galletitas que ponían "cómeme".

Sonreí como una idiota y cogí una galleta y la partí a la mitad mientras la saboreaba me di cuenta de un pequeño sobre que descansaba sobre la pila de galletas y al que yo no le había dado importancia; decía así:

 _ **(Diálogo entre el gato de Cheshire y Alicia):**_

 _ **-Aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco. Tú estás loca.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy loca?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Tienes que estarlo, o no habrías venido aquí.**_

 _ **Pista: ve al parking…**_

Tras unos momentos de vacilación me decidí a desconectar la razón y acudí emocionada, encima de mi coche había una rosa pintada de rojo, tan ensimismada estaba observándola que un súbito carraspeo a mis espaldas me sobresaltó, me giré y vi a Robin con una sonrisa en el rostro y un sobre que me entregó inmediatamente.

Ábrelo- digo él.

" _ **De modo que ella, sentada con los ojos cerrados, casi se creía en el País de las Maravillas, aunque sabía que sólo tenía que abrirlos para que todo se transformara en obtusa realidad".**_

¿Qué…?¿Cuándo has…?- intenté decir, pues estaba bastante confusa y no entendía nada.

Me di cuenta mientras veía la película , que tú y Alicia os parecéis muchísimo que ambas queréis vivir en vuestro País de las Maravillas particular, tú, al igual que ella piensas demasiado y sientes demasiado que obnubilas a los demás, te sientes pequeña y oprimida, sola, sin un hogar particular… Eres como los gatos , no posees ni dueño ni nombre porque no perteneces a nadie ni lo necesitas , perteneces a ti misma y , con eso, ya es suficiente – Él sonrió y tomó una respiración profunda mientras me miraba a los ojos.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó.

No respondí , solo le besé…

 _Más tarde ese mismo día…_

 _POV de Regina:_

Después de corresponder a un muy emocionado Robin y de interrogarle inútilmente acerca de cómo había conseguido meter el conejo y todo lo demás en mi oficina, decidí seguir el ejemplo de Alicia y resolver un asunto que llevaba, inútilmente, tratando de postergar el máximo tiempo posible, más por dolor que por miedo.

Aparqué el mercedes y me encaminé hacia el apartamento, toqué tres veces y esperé…

Henry me abrió la puerta.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó entre consternado y curioso.

Henry cariño, coge la chaqueta, creo que es tiempo de hablar.- dije de forma suave.

Él me miro desconfiado y se fue a por su abrigo, mientras tanto yo le conté a Emma mi decisión de llevármelo a dar un "paseo".

Una vez dentro del coche, la tensión era palpable…

¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Henry en tono serio.

Suspiré.

A mi mausoleo- respondí con un hilo de voz.

Mientras conducía no pude evitar pensar en una frase particular de mi película favorita:

 _ **¡Qué extraño es todo hoy! ¡Y ayer sucedía todo como siempre!... ¿Habré cambiado durante la noche? Pero si no soy la misma, el asunto siguiente es ¿quién soy? ¡Ay, ése es el gran misterio!**_

¿Quién sabría si mañana seguiría siendo la misma?

…

 **Nota de la autora: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sin embargo , lo bueno se hace esperar,.**

 **Este cap se lo dedico a Ro por su amor a los conejos y a todas aquellas que me dijeron que cómo demonios pude haber elegido una película como Alicia en el cap anterior.**

 **Como dijo el gato de Cheshire** **; "nací con el don de la risa y con la sensación de que el mundo estaba completamente loco."**

 **Y puede , quizás, que como el gato y Alicia , yo esté un poquito loca ;)**


	10. Por las lágrimas de un ángel (parte 1)

**Capítulo 10: Por las lágrimas de un ángel (parte 1)**

 _Todos las personas tienen dos caras , dos lados, dos hemisferios… Cómo una moneda, y es precisamente como ésta que siempre terminamos escogiendo un lado , blanco o negro , bueno o malo, nunca , casi nadie, elige quedarse en el medio._

 _No somos o ángeles o demonios…_

 _Casi nadie elige ver las cosas; no blancas ni negras sino gris, lo bueno en lo malo y lo malo en la bueno, las personas no somos círculos , no somos perfectos como estos , no podemos clavar un "compás" en algún punto idóneo en nuestra vida y trazar , sin dificultades, una línea sin borrones ni tropiezos, perfecta._

 _Somos, en su defecto, balanzas…. Siempre en movimiento, buscando un equilibrio , para, cuando por fin lo conseguimos ansiar otro, y volver a los inicios , aspirar a más, más vida, más amor, más días, más personas, más de todo._

 _De lo que no decimos, de lo soltamos sin más, de lo que ignoramos, de las personas que dañamos, de las que amamos, de las que engañamos, de nuestros demonios, de nuestros pensamientos, de luz …._

 _Todo el mundo tiene o esconde en su interior, sus propios demonios, y la verdad si los exorcizáramos, con toda probabilidad nuestros ángeles se irían también._

 _Porque todo el mundo necesita su otra mitad._

 _Porque , al fin y al cabo…_

 _Los ángeles también lloran…._

…

Mamá. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Ya fui a visitar al abuelo el otro día-contestó Henry pausadamente.

Henry , ven acércate – dije desde el fondo del mausoleo.

Henry se acercó curioso hacia la pared en la que yo tenía apoyada la mano, cuando por fin llegó a mi lado , apoyé mi cuerpo donde estaba situado el emblema del manzano y un crujido se oyó , abriéndose la pesada puerta conduciendo a una sala más amplia con las sepulturas y las respectivas placas con el nombre de mis antepasados y el emblema de la familia.

Suspiré , hacía exactamente 10 años que no visitaba esta cámara , 10 años impidiendo que mis demonios salieran , que mis miedos se colaran como la hiedra que trepa , salvaje, por la pared.

Agarré suavemente la mano de Henry y lo conduje hasta el fondo de la cripta en la que había una pequeña estatua de un ángel debajo del cual descansaban dos tumbas , las placas estaban cubiertas de polvo y de flores secas.

Con cuidado y con la mano temblorosa limpié ambas placas:

 **Coraline Mills; fuiste la luz de mi alma y la niña de mis ojos…**

 **Daniel Mills; fuiste el sol más brillante que alumbró mi firmamento…**

Noté como Henry me soltó la mano bruscamente y paseaba los dedos por las letras talladas en las placas.

¿Qué… no entiendo.. ¿quiénes son? No los conozco y abuela nunca los ha nombrado- murmuró mientras contemplaba la estatua del ángel.

Henry , cariño…- dije intentando no echarme a llorar ahí mismo.

Jum…- murmuró distraídamente.

Son tus hermanos…- susurré.

Y me dejé caer en el polvoriento suelo , la máscara que tanto había acostumbrado a usar estaba ajada , todos los trozos habían caído , no más secretos con mi hijo….

A partir de ahora la verdad sería lo único que conocería.

…

 _11 años atrás …._

Regina, cariño , sabes que no ha sido tu c… - dijo Daniel intentando consolarme.

No me toques, ¡he dicho que no me toques Daniel!- grité apartándolo de un empujón.

El monitor que controlaba mi presión arterial se disparó indicando un aumento del latido del corazón.

Está bien , como quieras , pero vas a tener que asimilarlo tarde o temprano no puedes seguir así ¡ han pasado 3 días! ¿Hasta cuando quieres que los demás te tengan pena? ¡ Contesta Regina!- dijo exasperado y alzando la voz.

Contesta, di algo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! – gritó a centímetros de mí.

Deslicé una mano debajo de la sábana que me cubría, un bonito ataúd antiséptico en el que convivían mi mente y mi cuerpo, mi mente quería olvidar lo vivido, auto anestesiarse, ser inmune al dolor y los recuerdos; mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo dejara morir y casi estaba tentada a hacerlo , a dejarme ir ; había visto a la muerte tantas veces que le había perdido el miedo a encontrármela al doblar la esquina, éramos como viejas amigas pero aun así ella había decidido sesgar lo que yo más quería, a mi luz, a mi hija…

La punta de mis dedos rozó la fina cicatriz que cruzaba casi de un hueso de la cadera al otro.

Regina…- susurró acunándome el mentón.

No te atrevas…-contesté.

Los latidos de mi corazón habían vuelto a su ritmo normal, sin embargo el peso que había en él , en mi corazón , cada latido era un recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sido…

No está , ella está m…- intentó decir Daniel , sin embargo le corté a media frase.

Coraline, se llama Coraline- apreté los puños- nuestra hija.

Escúchame-dijo sujetándome por los hombros- no puedes , tienes que dejarlo ir, ella está muerta, Regina… No va a volver, no pudieron salvarla.

El sonido de la bofetada resonó en la habitación.

¡Crees que no lo sé, crees que no estuve ahí! Estaba sedada, pero lo vi , la vi , tuvieron que provocarme el parto Daniel , mientras tú estabas emborrachándote con alguno de tus amigos… Yo tuve que ver como mi hija , mi niña , se me iba , no te atrevas… Ni siquiera pienses por un momento que tengo que pasar página , no puedo , soy incapaz.

Porque me duele , me duele al respirar , me duele saber que lo que más quise , no está; que se le paró el corazón.

Cuando la tuve en mis brazos y lloré y aún lloro, mi corazón llora … Nunca la podré oír reírse, nunca le saldrán los dientes , Daniel , nunca dirá mamá. Así que jamás, me escuchas, jamás ignores esto, no pretendas enterrarlo, fue , es y será nuestra hija no es uno de tus casos sin archivar , no es un error que puedas dejar atrás , una parte de mi corazón murió con ella…- terminé de decir casi sin aliento , desde el día del parto , el hecho de mantener una conversación me parecía imposible, las palabras se me quedaban atoradas en la garganta , no podía respirar.

Regina…- empezó el.

¡Fuera!- grité.

Cuando oí el clic de la puerta , una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, seguida de otra y otra , lloré y grité , mientras abrazaba a la almohada , celebrando , inconscientemente , el funeral de Coraline y el mío propio.

…

 _Tres meses más tarde…_

Daniel se había ido a trabajar hacía horas , llevábamos un matrimonio frío , casi carente de emociones desde ese día , éramos extraños encerrados en una bonita mansión blanca… Como Barbie y Ken, perfectos a ojos de los demás y cayéndonos a trozos, deshaciéndonos, hundiéndonos como en su día lo hizo el Titanic.

Me serví un vaso de coñac y subí descalza las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba, una, dos, tres, cuatro.

Me paré en la cuarta puerta, apreté el vaso con fuerza y giré el pomo, cuando entré, cuando a tientas y temblando crucé el umbral de la puerta y la cerré; me apoyé en ella viendo la guardería , las paredes pintadas de color crema, los peluches, los murales de flores rosas, los libros y … la cuna.

Una bonita cuna , tallada a mano , de color blanco y en la cabecera con letra elegante , su nombre… A día de hoy ni me atrevía a pronunciarlo, di un trago al coñac y me incliné sobre la cuna y cogí la manta de lana , la abracé mientras las lágrimas me rodaban por los ojos , fue al levantar la mirada cuando me vi en el espejo, los círculos bajo los ojos, las mejillas hundidas , la palidez de mi piel.

El solo verme en el espejo provocó algo dentro de mí que hizo que lanzara el vaso y este diera de pleno contra el cristal, fragmentándolo.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió ese día, quizás mi subconsciente al fin , se hizo a la idea de que nunca volvería, de que ella no estaba viva y no estaba en mis brazos…

Y destruí todo , arranqué el papel de la pared , rompí los libros, destruí todos los juguetes y derribé la cuna, hasta fragmentarla , cada trozo de madera y cristal desperdigado por el suelo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había clavado varios trozos de cristal en las plantas de los pies.

Simplemente me senté en el suelo y cerré los ojos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Cuando me desperté estaba en mi dormitorio y Daniel a mi lado sujetándome la mano.

Cariño, ¿qué te he hecho?- me sostuvo contra su pecho y me dio un beso en la mejilla- empecemos otra vez, amor , te prometo que no te dejaré; no esta vez.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo besé.

Un año más tarde estaba embarazada de nuevo, esta vez era niño.

…

 **Nota de autora: Siento tanto la tardanza, la verdad , pero tengo una buena noticia ; voy a publicar otro fanfic OQ que se llamará "El arte de los números primos" y , la verdad, era un proyecto que quería y llevaba pensándolo hace tiempo , así que ¿por qué no?.**

 **La segunda noticia es : subiré el primer cap del nuevo fanfic este jueves y cada jueves de los próximos meses, todos los martes subiré un cap de "A dirty mess" y cada sábado un cap de "Hasta que el amor nos separe".**

 **Sé, que probablemente muchos/as no os esperabais esto , Regina es un personaje tan complejo como difícil…. Es una mujer con muchas facetas , en su mayoría dolorosas pero fue ese dolor lo que la impulsó y la convirtió en el ser humano que es ahora.**

 **No todo es blanco o negro , hay muchas escalas de grises y Regina , de todos , pertenece al gris como la luna a la noche.**

 **Nos vemos el próx. Martes ;)**


	11. El diablo también sufre por amor(part 2)

**Capítulo 11: El diablo también sufre por amor ( parte 2)**

 _Hace mucho tiempo que la humanidad sabe que el amor no es otra cosa que ángeles jugando cruelmente con un corazón._

 _Hace mucho tiempo que la humanidad acepta el hecho de que hay ángeles y demonios, ¿ por qué entonces nos cuesta tanto aceptar que el diablo también puede amar?, a fin de cuentas el diablo en su día fue ángel que en un acto de pecado fue expulsado del cielo._

 _Si los ángeles tienen corazón , por qué al diablo se le representa como un ser sin corazón , rastrero , envidioso y vengativo…. Quizás lo que nadie nunca se ha preguntado es que puede que el amor puede llegar a tornar al más puro ángel en una abominación, no sería la primera vez que se cometería un crimen por amor y puede que tampoco la última._

 _Puede que cuando te arrebatan el amor te conviertas en diablo , puede que nunca hayan existido los ángeles sino simples personas que en apariencia tienen un alma blanca o puede que todos nosotros llevemos , en lo más oculto , al diablo en el cuerpo y que este elija salir cuando la oscuridad es demasiado grande e irresistible._

 _Porque al fin y al cabo el diablo sufre por amor y quizás se haya quemado las alas debido a ello…_

 _Porque si le miras a los ojos, verás que los tiene oscuros, debes fijarte bien; la oscuridad que en ellos se refleja no es otra que la de su alma._

 _Tonto aquél que sea capaz de amar al diablo pensando resurgir de sus cenizas al ángel de antaño…_

…

 _Al año siguiente…_

Me desperté aterrorizada , todo había sido una pesadilla, me palpé el vientre y suspiré , estaba ahí, mi niño estaba ahí.

Durante el embarazo había pasado de ser una persona totalmente independiente a ansiar el calor y el cuerpo de mi esposo de una manera desesperante, tenía la creencia de que si me encontraba firmemente envuelta entre sus brazos, estaba segura , despierta y viva… Así como el pequeño dentro de mí.

A mis 4 meses de embarazo vivía sumida entre las dudas y el miedo prefería la compañía de la oscuridad antes que el calor de la luz…

Encendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche, Daniel tenía guardia y por eso la cama se me hacía más grande y fría…

Lo vi, una mancha que podría, a simple vista , interpretarse como inocente, pero no para mí. Para mí era una señal de que las cosas iban mal; como los ciervos que son hipnotizados por los faros de un coche y saben al instante que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sangre.

No , no otra vez , aparté las mantas con la certeza de que tal mancha era imaginaria , solo un mero producto de mi imaginación combinada con mi paranoia… Craso error , no solo había una , había miles y cuántas más descubría más cerca de mí se hallaban.

Un calambre me recorrió la columna vertebral , me presioné el estómago y terminé de apartar las mantas.

No.

Había sangre en la cara interior de mis muslos, apreté las piernas y tensé la mandíbula intentando ahogar el grito de terror y desesperación que forzaba salir de las paredes de mi garganta, marqué el número de Daniel y recé para que lo cogiera a la primera.

¿Regina? Cariño , ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes otros de tus antojos?-preguntó divertido.

Daniel- me tragué la bilis- hay sangre , hay demasiada y-yo no, no sé que… Ven- esto último lo dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Ya voy, no hagas nada , ¿me oyes? , resiste amor. Eres fuerte , sé que puedes hacerlo ´Gina- contestó nervioso.

Apreté fuertemente las piernas con la absurda creencia que comparten los niños al intentar atrapar el agua intentando evitar que se escurra entre los dedos, el daño estaba hecho y el dolor era demasiado fuerte para contenerme y mi fe mermaba por momentos.

Lloré apretando los dientes deseando que la oscuridad me envolviera y mis problemas se vieran ahogados por ella.

Noté como alguien me cargaba en brazos y me depositaba en el coche.

Resiste , por favor- susurró Daniel a mi oído.

Qué fácil era decirlo cuando, yo , aún con los ojos cerrados sabía que ella me esperaba en la esquina , como sucedió con Coraline y como pronto iba a pasar con Daniel.

…

 _Pov de Daniel:_

El médico había procedido a preparar una sala para el parto , no había tiempo para poner la epidural y con cada minuto que pasaba la vida de Regina y el niño peligraba.

Me puse la bata médica y entré a la sala.

 _20 minutos después:_

Con cada grito que salía de sus labios un trozo de mi corazón se resquebrajaba.

Ya está- dijo el médico.

Le miré y él negó con la cabeza , no había llantos , no se oía ni un alma.

Quiero verlo- susurró ella.

Cariño, él no…- dije cogiéndole de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Vi como le temblaba el labio, las enfermeras y el médico dejaron la sala…

Éramos dos personas aferrándose la una a la otra , náufragos ahogándonos en nuestro mar peculiar de penas; con cada lágrima que ella derramaba, me prometí a mí mismo que le daría la mitad de mi corazón , pues Regina había perdido lo que le quedaba del suyo.

 _Tres días más tarde:_

No había salvación , no estaba destinaba a amar , todo aquello que apreciaba , todo por lo que entregaba un pedazo de mi corazón , era nada , se deshacía , se quedaba en lo que pudo haber sido.

No me quedaba corazón , no me quedaba amor, había perdido la esperanza, si tan solo estás alas pudieran volar , pero pesaban y dolían y veía como caían las plumas , como yo caía.

Quizás nunca fui un ángel.

Y mi castigo era ser demonio.

…

 _4 meses más tarde…_

Regina , cariño , ya llegué- gritó Daniel desde la planta baja.

Yo dejé el libro que estaba leyendo encima de la mesa y miré por la ventana del dormitorio, era un día bastante lluvioso y nublado.

Regina… Quiero presentarte a una persona , dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.

Giré la cabeza y alcé una ceja a modo de interrogatorio , una carita asomó desde detrás de la pierna de Daniel.

Un niño.

Este es Henry , tiene dos años de edad . Tu madre y yo arreglamos todos los papeles para su adopción.- dijo cautelosamente.

Llévatelo- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Regina … No podemos hacerle esto , es legalmente nuestro- contestó.

No lo necesito para sustituir a nuestros hijos ¡llévatelo!- grité mientras me levantaba y salía corriendo hacia el jardín , necesitaba a la lluvia , así nadie podría distinguir mis lágrimas de las gotas que caían.

Las nubes también lloraron ese día.

…

Con el paso de los días Henry, al contrario de todo pronóstico , buscaba a Regina tanto como ésta lo evitaba , ella no se podía permitir amarlo ya que eso , tarde o temprano significaba perderlo.

Cada día Henry se iba adaptando y empezaba a hablar con confianza sin embargo, había una palabra que el niño no dijo jamás.

Mamá.

Daniel pasaba horas y horas con él , enseñándole , jugando o simplemente hablándole, le contaba cuentos y calmaba sus pesadillas.

Al menos uno de los dos había pasado página y aún así Henry siempre terminaba acudiendo a ella y por falta de dureza Regina le permitió quedarse junto a ella , pero jamás hablarle y mucho menos prestarle atención.

Hasta que un día , Henry por fin cambió su vida.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando un grito me despertó .

Daniel , el niño está llorando .- dije con voz soñolienta mientras estiraba un brazo al otro lado de la cama para comprobar que estaba vacía.

Daniel se había quedado en comisaría.

Cerré los ojos esperando que los gritos cesaran , sin embargo estos solo se acrecentaron.

Al cabo de cinco minutos me levanté y caminé hacia el cuarto de Henry , lo encontré llorando.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

Monstruos- contestó él sorbiéndose los mocos.

Los monstruos no existen- contesté mientras lo cogía en brazos- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- pregunté.

Sip-murmuró él contra mi cuello.

Me senté en la mecedora con Henry en mis brazos, su cabeza en mi cuello.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuéntamela- susurré.

Había muchos monstruos malos , ellos querían hacerte daño y papá no estaba- susurró.

¿Por qué querían hacerme daño?- pregunté con curiosidad.

Por papá dijo que estabas triste porque tenías mal el corazón- balbuceó- ellos querían hacerte el corazón aún más malo.

¿Papá dice que estoy triste?- pregunté acunando su carita.

Si- contestó él- papá dice que se te rompió el corazón y no más amor.

Tragué saliva intentando controlar las lágrimas.

¿Por qué me buscas? – pregunté sabiendo que probablemente no me entendería.

Esto – dijo levantándose la camisa y llevando mi mano hacia su corazón- así Gina tendrá corazón y monstruos no atacarán de nuevo. Yo te doy mi corazón.

Lo abracé mientras las lágrimas caían a borbotones.

¿Te duele ´Gina? ¿He hecho mal?- preguntó.

No , Henry no has hecho nada mal, Gina se siente mejor - contesté abrazándolo.

No podía culpar al niño por mis demonios ni por mi pasado.

Entonces ¿estás contenta?- preguntó mientras se le cerraban los párpados.

Si , cariño. Gina está contenta- susurré mientras lo mecía y notaba como su respiración se volvía más lenta- Buenas noches , mi pequeño príncipe- susurré mientras le daba un beso en la cabecita y le seguía meciendo.

Noches mamá- murmuró un casi dormido Henry.

Sonreí y lo apreté más fuerte contra mi pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo , al final yo tenía a un pequeño ángel que me recordó lo que era amar, me dio su corazón y su esperanza.

Al final no todo estaba perdido me costaría aceptarle pero lo lograría , él me había entregado su corazón y yo no lo iba a hacer pedazos.

Tenía a Henry y con eso era suficiente.

….

 _Pov de Daniel:_

¡Regina , ya estoy en casa!- dije nada más entrar por la puerta , sin embargo no obtuve respuesta y no había ni rastro de Henry.

Subí los peldaños temiendo lo peor; revisé el dormitorio y no había ni rastro de Regina , abrí la puerta del cuarto de Henry y los vi , a Regina y a Henry dormidos en la mecedora.

Sonreí.

A partir de ahora todo sería diferente.

….

El cuarto que perteneció a Coraline , fue cerrado y con él todo los demonios y el pasado de Regina , la llave se perdió con el tiempo.

Quién sabe si no estará en el fondo del baúl de los recuerdos.

Con Henry , Regina empezó una nueva vida.


	12. La mecánica del corazón

**Capítulo 12: La mecánica del corazón**

 _El cuerpo humano es una máquina , esa es una frase bastante conocida a nivel más o menos "mundial"…_

 _Me pregunto si el corazón entraría también en ese campo , si el corazón es una máquina ; pero no una máquina cualquiera , quizás un reloj como los de antes , con muchos engranajes y agujas a precisión , si cada latido significa el pasar del minutero , si cuando nos enamoramos actúa del revés o si explota._

 _Quizás debamos aplicarnos las reglas que tuvo que seguir el desdichado Jack* cuyo corazón era un reloj de cuco._

 _No tocar las agujas de tu corazón._

 _Dominar la cólera._

 _Muy importante , no te enamores jamás de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas, la gran aguja del reloj de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se fracturarán y la mecánica del corazón se estropeará de nuevo._

 _Jack estaba condenado … a enamorarse y prefirió dar la llave que daba cuerda a su corazón , la llave que controlaba cada uno de sus latidos… A la mujer que amaba y sabía que cada vez que la besaba su corazón se paraba, él sabía que el amor lo estaba matando, los engranajes saltaban por todos lados , el minutero también y al final, el reloj dio las dos y el alma de Jack se escapó._

 _¿Necesitamos el amor tanto como el aire para respirar? ¿Se nos atrofiarán los engranajes cuándo nos enamoramos de verdad? ¿Nos explotará el alma?_

 _A veces y solo a veces me pregunto si el corazón es una máquina, y si lo es hace mucho que mi reloj de cuco ya no anda._

…

Me levanté de muy buen humor a decir verdad , me dio tiempo de dejar a Roland en la escuela y de tomarme un café.

Saludé a Rubi y le dejé unos donuts en la mesa , estaba por abrir la puerta del despacho de mi Regina cuando la voz de Rubi me detuvo.

Ha llamado esta mañana , dijo que ayer no se encontraba muy bien y que se cogía tres días libres. ¿Sabes si pasó algo ayer? – preguntó Rubi.

No la verdad , es que no solo…- BAM! Ayer fue cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia y digo que si , así que no podía ser por mi ¿no? , pensé.

Robin , ¿qué pasó entre Regina y tú?- preguntó bastante preocupada.

Le pedí ser mi novia y aceptó – contesté nervioso.

¡Pero eso es maravilloso! Enhorabuena – susurró emocionada.

Observé como abría la caja de donuts y mordisqueaba uno.

Robin- murmuró.

Lo sé , voy a ir a verla ahora mismo – dije mientras me alejaba corriendo.

…

El 108 de Mifflin Street nunca me había parecido tan lejos , aparqué lo más cerca que pude y saqué la bolsa del compartimento de la moto.

Me acerqué decidido sorteando los setos como si estuviera en un campo repleto de minas , respiré hondo y toqué el timbre.

No hubo respuesta ; golpeé con mis nudillos en la puerta.

Seguía sin haber respuesta.

Rodeé la casa y me adentré en el jardín , era precioso y había gran cantidad y variedad de plantas pero ni rastro de lo que más me importaba; Regina.

Suspiré.

Mientras maldecía mi suerte me fijé en que una de las ventanas del piso superior estaba abierta y que curiosamente había una enredadera que trepaba apoyada en una especie de escalera.

Ahora o nunca , saca al "ladrón" que tienes dentro Locksley.

Con la bolsa en los dientes , yo , Robin de Locksley procedía a cometer allanamiento de morada en casa de la que espero y rezo , siga siendo mi novia.

Cuando mis manos tocaron el alfeizar de la ventana, tomé impulso y me colé dentro de la habitación al más puro estilo Indiana Jones , solté la bolsa y la dejé encima del aparador mientras me masajeaba la mandíbula.

¡Ro-Robin!- chilló una muy asustada Regina mientras entraba a el que al parecer era su dormitorio.

Hey – dije rascándome la cabeza.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entornando los ojos y cruzando los brazos , lo que hizo que se le subiera un poco el corto camisón que llevaba.

¿Quién en su sano juicio lleva un camisón corto en pleno invierno? Oh si , Regina como no y cuantos menos mires menos conmoción cerebral te causará.

Vine a traerte esto- contesté tendiéndole la bolsa , sin embargo ella parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. -. Regina , Regina contesta ¿estás bien?- dije con preocupación , mientras veía como sacudía la cabeza y agarraba la bolsa.

¿Sabes? Me gusta que me miren a los ojos mientras hablo – replicó molesta mientras agarraba la bolsa y desperdigaba el contenido encima de la cama.

Pensaba que podrías estar enferma o en tus días- contesté mientras la veía observar la cantidad exorbitante de chocolates, galletas , golosinas, sopa envasada…

Al menos a Henry lo harás feliz- sonrió mirándome, mientras caminaba descalza hacía mí.

Cuándo la tuve delante no pude evitar pensar en lo pequeña y frágil que era, en lo fácil que sería para mí cargarla y arroparla entre mis brazos…

Una Regina de bolsillo.

Dime Robin , el hecho de que no me mires ¿tiene que ver con mi ropa o quizás la falta de ella?-susurró a centímetros de mis labios , mientras un tirante se deslizaba perezoso por su hombro.

Tragué.

Querido dios , dame fuerzas.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

 _(escena retrospectiva)_

Salía del baño después de darme una ducha cuando escuché un golpe en mi habitación y cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Robin ahí de pie.

El día anterior había sido agotador , tener que explicarle a Henry parte de mi pasado me había arrebatado las fuerzas, nuestro paseo hacia el coche fue puro silencio y lo mismo pasó durante todo el trayecto; solo al final cuando casi había atravesado el umbral de la casa de Emma, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

Dame un poco de tiempo , mamá . Necesito …. tengo muchas dudas y preguntas.

Entiendo – susurré dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso apenas tenía fuerzas para ponerme el pijama , me acosté con la ropa puesta y cerré los ojos deseando que el sueño viniera.

Nada , al cabo de dos horas seguía con el corazón igual de destrozado que al principio , el resto de la noche fue un borrón de vodka y tequila.

Regina ,¿estás bien?- preguntó Robin.

No contesté , solo cogí la dichosa bolsa y desparramé el contenido mientras oía a Robin balbucear sobre cosas sin sentido.

No me miraba , sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación pero no por mi cara.

Sonreí y caminé hacia donde estaba.

( _fin de la escena retrospectiva)_

Estaba de puntillas a centímetros de sus labios y la verdad, me moría por besarlos , ahogar mis penas con el sexo siempre era un remedio mejor que el alcohol.

Le besé , fue apenas un roce pero yo quería más mucho más ; enterré mis manos en su pelo , acercándolo más a mí , las manos de Robin recorrieron mi espalda para detenerse justo encima de mi culo.

Robin se separó y me sonrió pícaramente , me empezó a dar besos en las mejillas, en la punta de la nariz , en la frente y , por último me besó suavemente.

No. No creo que el sexo sea la solución a lo que quiera que te esté afectando ´Gina – susurró.

Alcé una ceja más por el uso del diminutivo que por el rechazo a tener sexo en mi lujosa cama.

No te ofendas , estás … eres , en fin tú me entiendes – contestó sonrojado.

Apoyé la frente en su pecho ocultando mi sonrisa , mientras notaba como frotaba círculos en mi espalda.

Sus palabras me conmovían y cuánto más tiempo pasaba con Robin más me enamoraba.

Con cada gesto o solo mediante las palabras , más perdida me encontraba y me daba miedo y estaba asustada y no quería la verdad, enamorarme , no muy fuerte; no por este hombre.

Regina – susurró mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Mmm-fue mi única respuesta mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su torso.

¿Has dormido algo? Te noto cansada-murmuró alzándome la barbilla y dándome un beso en la frente.

Algo – contesté restándole importancia.

Regina… - me advirtió dándome una mirada severa.

Está bien puede que no haya dormido tanto como me gustaría ,pero no estás en posición de regañarme , Locksley – protesté burlonamente.

No sé cómo lo hacía pero todas mis defensas caían con él y no era justo la verdad… Y esa comodidad , esa sensación de libertad que me proporcionaba eran increíbles pero peligrosas , cuándo más descubriera el de mí más expuesta estaba , más frágil , más rota estaría cuando esto se acabara .

Y si , sabía que tarde o temprano algo grave ocurriría , era un factor que se había ido repitiendo con el paso de los años durante mi vida.

Robin, ¿podrías…- tragué nerviosamente- ¿podrías abrazarme más fuerte, por favor?

Noté como se tensaba brevemente y me apretaba suavemente entre sus brazos.

Haré algo mejor que eso Regina.- dijo pausadamente.

Me quedaré siempre ,amor- concluyó en un susurro.

Y no sé , si en ese momento me explotó el corazón y la aguja de mi minutero alcanzó hora punta , lo que sé es que las lágrimas acudieron , y que , como Jack había incumplido la norma número tres.

Jamás de los jamases te enamores.

Curiosa la mecánica del corazón.

…

 **Nota de autora: * hago referencia al personaje principal de la novela La mecánica del corazón Mathias Malzieu ( de la que también hicieron una película pero, desde mi punto de vista, no es muy buena) de la que creo , hay un segundo libro. Sinceramente recomiendo el libro , que aunque parezca de niños (la portada lo parece) no lo es , para nada. Es un tanto tétrica y oscura , pero lo mejor ,es que nos hace pensar , sobretodo si os sentís , como yo , identificados con Jack**


	13. A las puertas de tu cielo

**Capítulo 13: A las puertas de tu cielo**

Lo nuestro siempre fue algo tóxico, adictivo, prohibido.

Qué éramos una pareja de extraños, locos y con el corazón partido,

que de tanto juntar las piezas, ahora eran un ángulo obtuso.

Qué nuestro romance estaba torcido pero no hundido,

con fecha probable e irrefutable de caducidad.

Y puede que siempre estuvimos destinados a querernos a medias

o a falta de ello, a no querernos.

Porque al fin y al cabo un te amo de tus labios

es la más bonita de las mentiras y la más cruel de todas ellas.

 _Oda a la locura , Virginia Zamora Noda_

…

Hey, cariño , no llores- susurré mientras suavemente limpiaba sus lágrimas con mis pulgares, esos grandes orbes marrones me miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y… amor.

Podía descifrar a Regina con solo una mirada suya, sus ojos reflejaban su alma como el arcoíris en los charcos después de un día de lluvia.

Me apartó la mano de su mejilla delicadamente, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. No pude evitar estirar la palma de la mano y comparar el tamaño de nuestras manos; la mano de Regina era notablemente más pequeña que la mía.

Eres pequeñita- susurré sonriendo.

Vuelve a decir eso otra vez Locksley y sales por dónde has venido y te puedo asegurar que no será por la puerta- contestó molesta y un tanto divertida.

Aún podía notar que sus ojos contenían lágrimas no derramadas, sonreí.

¿De qué te ríes?- contestó mientras hacía un mohín.

Deslicé mis manos por sus costados , la fina tela del camisón era apenas una barrera para la piel que tanto ansiaba tocar.

Estaba a pulgadas de sus labios , nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, mis labios rozaron los suyos, gimió.

Fue un beso casto , lento , solo nuestros labios se tocaban y ambos con los ojos cerrados ,ajenos al mundo , ajenos a la realidad.

Ella de puntillas, su alma de cristal pendiendo de un hilo y con el corazón en un puño, graciosa bailarina debatida entre el amor y la lujuria.

Rompió el beso intentando ahogar un chillido.

¡Robin , para! ¡Para , Robin!- chilló divertida mientras se retorcía debido a mis cosquillas.

Me empujó suavemente pero yo la retuve por las muñecas.

¿Mejor?- susurré.

Regina alzó una ceja divertida y aprovechó que había aflojado mi agarre en sus muñecas para salir corriendo de la habitación.

Parpadeé dos veces seguidas sin creérmelo.

Oí como bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

¡Vamos , Locksley! ¡Si consigues atraparme habrá premio , lo prometo!-gritó divertida.

Sacudí la cabeza y eché a correr.

…

Bajé las escaleras y ni rastro de Regina, me dirigí a la cocina y luego al salón, nada.

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo de la izquierda y abrí la pesada puerta de madera , la habitación sin lugar a dudas parecía un estudio, ya podía imaginármela con su traje de empresaria detrás del moderno escritorio y con sus gafas de montura negra puestas.

Sonreí.

Demasiado silencio.

De repente unos brazos me rodearon por detrás, coloqué mis manos encima de las suyas.

Te pillé- dijo.

¿No se supone que era al revés?-contesté divertido.

Tardaste mucho en encontrarme- protestó mientras des-entrelazaba nuestras manos y se colocaba enfrente mío.

No es mi culpa que tu casa sea un castillo, reina-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Una sarta de excusas, además Locksley, es hora de reclamar mi premio.-replicó mientras una de sus manos se colaba debajo de mi suéter y, por ende, debajo de mi camisa.

Gina- repliqué , mientras notaba como su mano se paseaba por mi pecho- ¿estás juguetona hoy, no es así?

Yo siempre, Robin , otra cosa es que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora.- contestó alzando la ceja descaradamente.

Suspiré , esos cambios drásticos de humor me desorientaban.

Por más que me encantaría Regina, no podemos por dos razones; la primera de todas, estás en una montaña rusa de emociones ahora mismo y , la segunda de ellas me gustaría , a ser posible tratarte como la reina que eres, conocer cada una de tus facetas , ganarme tu corazón y no usar tu cuerpo .- concluí.

Regina estaba inmóvil , la mano que antes se paseaba sobre mi piel estaba lívida, aproveché ese instante de confusión por su parte para quitarme el suéter de punto y dárselo , tenía que estar pasando frío , si o si.

Póntelo , anda . Solo dios sabe si no cogerás una gripe por pasearte como una fashion victim.- contesté divertido mientras la observaba ponerse mi suéter.

Regina era pequeñita , pero con mi suéter puesto , las mangas remangadas y el pelo despeinado me daban ganas de llevármela a la cama y abrazarla , se veía tan tierna y tan mía.

No diría nada solo sonreí.

Vamos anda , necesitas comer o la empresa se irá a pique si tus neuronas no funcionan correctamente-añadí mientras le cogía de la mano y la guiaba hasta la cocina.

Regina permanecía callada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

A veces daría un fajo de billetes para adivinar sus pensamientos y mi corazón, para comprenderla.

Para estar a las puertas de su cielo.

Para cuidarla.

…

Unos golpes amenazaban con tirar abajo la pesada puerta de la mansión.

Cora depositó la taza de porcelana inglesa en la mesa de caoba, se sacudió las manos y se levantó con paso seguro y señorial a la puerta principal , antes de abrir la puerta se retocó el pelo en el espejo del recibidor.

Daniel traía una cara de enfado que afeaba bastante las características de su ex yerno, ni se molestó en preguntarle que hacía en su porche él ya había pasado hacia el interior de la casa.

Suspiró, ser la madre de Regina era tan difícil a veces.

Volvió al invernadero donde aún descansaba su té importado desde la India y su indeseable invitado.

Robin y tu hija se han vuelto más cercanos – dijo en un tono bajo.

Lo sé aunque, desde luego no estoy muy de acuerdo en el gusto que tiene mi hija a la hora de escoger a los hombres- contesté mientras tomaba asiento.

No eso a lo que me refiero , Cora- repuso visiblemente molesto.

Por mal que me pese , los asuntos del corazón de mi hija , si es que todavía le queda corazón, no me pertenecen. Esa muchacha va a llevarnos a la ruina; es terca como una mula- repuse mientras sorbía mi té.

Él no es de fiar- contestó mientras paseaba la mirada por el invernadero.

Y acaso , ¿tú lo eres?- contesté divertida ante esta pueril conversación.

¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión , suegra?-preguntó interesado.

Henry lo sabe y me temo que ya no eres necesario. He tenido una charla bastante interesante con mi nieto y he de decir que eso me ha hecho cambiar.-repliqué mientras agitaba la cucharilla.

Un silencio se cernió sobre nosotros.

Ya veo – murmuró pensativo.

Él la está haciendo cambiar, está haciendo resurgir a la Regina que tanto amaba Henry , mi marido- comenté mientras le observaba.

Él ha matado a un hombre- repuso alzando la voz.

Ese dato desde luego no me lo esperaba.

Quiero a ese hijo de puta lejos de Regina y de Henry- gritó mientas se levantaba.

¿Y qué vas a hacer?- pregunté fingiendo una calma que no sentía.

Daniel no contestó simplemente salió de la mansión dando un portazo.

…

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco , seis…

Clic.

El cartucho estaba cargado.

¿Cuántas balas harían falta para sesgar una vida?

Para tiradores expertos como Daniel , me temo que solo una.

…

 **Nota de autora: No he publicado nada esta semana porque sufrí y sufro , aunque en menor medida, un bloqueo de escritor y puedo jurar que no es para nada agradable ver que no puedes escribir porque simplemente las palabras no fluyen y la inspiración tampoco.**

 **Casi lloro sangre pero , afortunadamente, ahora lo estoy manejando mejor.**

 **Procuraré publicar los caps que no pude subir antes del lunes, dejad vuestras opiniones , ya sabéis , todas son bienvenidas.**


	14. Colgando de tus alas

**Nota de la autora: No os he abandonado me fui de viaje y el portátil tuvo que quedarse , de todas formas el viaje me sentó bastante bien en el sentido de que después de mi bloqueo perdí todas las ganas de escribir , no encontraba motivación alguna para seguir y buscaba bastantes excusas para evitar escribir cualquier cosa.**

 **Este ha sido, de lejos, uno de los capítulos más duros y en los que he volcado gran parte de mi misma en él , así que os pediré a cambio un favor, dejad vuestros comentarios sobre lo que os gusta , lo que no, opiniones críticas, lo que sea ya que, muchas veces tengo la sensación de estar dando palos al agua.**

 **Por último , este cap se lo dedico a todos mis lectores estén subscritos o no y, en especial, a mis chicas de whatsapp.**

 **Capítulo 14: Colgando de tus alas**

 _Quiero follarte sucio_

 _como los poemas de Bukowski,_

 _romántico,_

 _como los versos de Neruda._

 _Te follaré hasta que la tierra se haga_

 _agua,_

 _hasta que la muerte muera_

 _y el Sol se haga Luna_

 _y la Luna sea Sol._

 _Somos demasiado jóvenes y caminamos_

 _sobre este borde del abismo_

 _del amor_

 _sin temor a caernos,_

 _como caen los arboles ante un rayo._

 _Somos demasiado jóvenes_

 _como para tener cuidado en el amor._

…

Robin me conducía con paso firme y decidido hacía la cocina.

Siéntate- dijo suavemente.

¿Desde cuándo los papeles se habían invertido? Sabía a pesar de su tono suave que colgando, entretejida en cada letra se hallaba una orden , clara y precisa.

Observé, con una mano apoyada en la mejilla y el otro brazo descansando encima de la barra americana como se movía expertamente , sin dudar, firme y con un propósito.

Sonreí , me sentía arropada en ese suéter tres tallas más grande , con los pies colgando , despeinada y suspirando por el hombre que tenía delante de mí.

Apoyé ambos brazos en la barra americana y cerré los ojos , estaba muerta de sueño , y de hecho, me parecía que estaba viviendo uno en carne propia.

…

 _(30 min después aprox….)_

Regina , hey , te has quedado dormida- susurró un borroso Robin mientras apartaba un par de mechones de pelo de mi frente.

¿He estado mucho tiempo dormida?-pregunté mientras me estiraba.

El suficiente como para oírte roncar- contestó burlonamente mientras colocaba el plato con lo que parecía ser un revuelto de setas.

Yo no ronco- protesté.

Robin iba a contestar , pero mi estómago se quejó primero.

Come- dijo mientras se sentaba en el taburete de enfrente.

Estiré los brazos y me remangué las mangas que constantemente se deslizaban, el revuelto de setas estaba francamente bueno.

Su mirada me taladraba.

Aparté el plato , casi vacío, no podía más.

¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?-preguntó mientras colocaba el plato en el fregadero.

Me levanté de un salto en el taburete y me subí al pollo.

Robin era realmente guapo , brillantes ojos azules , una espesa mata de pelo cobrizo , barba de tres días , una mandíbula perfecta, unos hombros anchos pero firmes y ya si bajaba la vista mejor no hablaba de ello, sobretodo del incidente en el cuarto de los archivos.

La risa de Robin me devolvieron a la realidad.

¿De qué te ríes?- pregunté curiosa, mientras balanceaba mis pies.

Robin arrastró su dedo por mi mejilla y pude ver como me quitaba algo de espuma , fruncí el ceño tan distraída había estado que ni cuenta me había dado.

Te estaba preguntando si estabas libre este viernes- contestó el mientras se secaba las manos.

¿Para qué?-pregunté alzando una ceja, estaba bastante confundida.

Él suspiró y me miró seriamente.

¿No me estabas escuchando para nada, verdad? Que sepas que me siento la mujer en esta relación- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

No contesté, solo imité su postura y le saqué la lengua.

¿Con qué esas tenemos , eh? Ahora verás- respondió.

Y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba diciendo , Robin me estaba cargando como un saco de patatas. Intenté que me dejara en el suelo , chillé , pataleé, era como golpear a un muro de ladrillos, todo fue inútil.

Me depositó con cuidado en el lado de la cama que no estaba cubierto por golosinas.

Me incorporé y aparté todas las golosinas, palmeé el espacio al lado mío.

Robin suspiró dramáticamente y se dejó caer al lado mío.

Sonreí , no pude evitar recordar una cosa que Henry me dijo hace un año.

" _Si no sabes que hacer , ni que decir, mira al techo , eso siempre funciona. O al menos a ma le funciona"_

El techo era precioso desde aquí.

¿Eso es un sí? – interrumpió Robin.

¿De verdad necesitas la respuesta a eso?- pregunté mientras seguía mirando el techo.

Si- respondió.- Se valiente Mills – añadió en tono burlón.

Giré la cabeza y le observé , al igual que yo antes , él estaba mirando al techo con profundo interés.

¿Me dejarás en paz si te contesto?- pregunté.

Robin giró la cabeza y me observó , sus ojos brillaban .

No conseguirás que te deje en paz por mucho que lo intentes, ¿eso contesta a tu pregunta?-respondió.

Suspiré y eliminé el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros.

Si, yo Regina Mills me comprometo a ir a la tercera, y la que espero que sea la última, cita con mi temerario conserje Robin de Locksley, ¿me he dejado algo?- pregunté.

Si, te has olvidado decir que tu conserje es muy guapo – añadió.

Y al parecer tiene un ego enorme- repuse , mientras me tumbaba encima de él.

Tengo otras cosas enormes –contestó , mientras sus ojos buscaban el efecto causado de esa declaración en mi cara.

Punto para Locksley, eso, desde luego, no me lo esperaba.

¿Te refieres a la bravuconería, Locksley?- sonreí al ver como tragaba audiblemente , mientras mi dedo bordeaba el contorno de su cinturón.

Regina- dijo en tono de advertencia- no juegues con fuego , te puedes quemar.

¿Y si resulta que quiero quemarme?-contesté mientras mis manos se peleaban con el cinturón.

Robin me dio la vuelta, hice un mohín, odiaba que tuviera tanta fuerza.

Viernes- susurró mientras me besaba.

¿Hora?-contesté yo.

19:30 – dijo Robin , mientras me apartaba las manos de su cinturón.

Me mordí el labio , traviesa.

Y le besé otra vez.

Tengo que ir a buscar a Roland- susurró mientras se levantaba de encima de mí- Pórtate bien- añadió mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

No prometo nada-dije.

Lleva ropa informal Gina, repito , ropa informal- contestó mientras salía de mi dormitorio.

Lo oí bajar las escaleras y cerrar la puerta principal.

Suspiré.

Qué interesante se veía el techo desde esta posición.

…

¡Papá!- gritó un emocionado Roland.- ¡Has venido a buscarme!- chilló mientras corría en su dirección.

Por supuesto que sí , mi hombrecito , te dije que lo haría ¿y aquí estoy , no?- contesté mientras lo alzaba en brazos.

Un carraspeó interrumpió nuestro momento.

La maestra de Roland , Mary Margaret me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Señor Locksley , podría hablar con usted un momento?- preguntó cortésemente.

Roland, hijo ,podrías sentarte un momento en ese banco , mientras tu maestra y yo hablamos- dije suavemente.

Claro papá , pero no tardes mucho , tengo hambre- contestó haciendo un puchero.

Jamás se me ocurriría- contesté divertido.

Me alejé con Mary Margaret mientras veía a Roland juguetear con la mochila.

Señor Locksley- empezó a decir ella.

Llámeme Robin , señorita- repuse.

Robin , el punto es que su hijo es uno de mis mejores alumnos- sonrío- es un chico sensible e inteligente, pero , últimamente no ha parado de hablar sobre la señorita Regina Mills , refiriéndose a ella en varias ocasiones como su "madre"- dijo ella.

Volví a mirar a mi hijo , tan absorto y feliz , él y Regina habían conectado en seguida a pesar de las pocas veces que habían estado juntos; ella le había invitado a un helado , se habían encontrado en el parque…

Entiendo- dije.

No tengo nada en contra de la relación que usted tenga con Regina Mills , pero me preocupa que Roland se haga una idea equivocada , tengo entendido que su separación no la llevó del todo bien…- repuso Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret, Regina y Roland se llevan muy bien y , como usted a dicho la relación que yo y mi hijo tengamos con Regina no le concierne, entiendo su preocupación. Hablaré con él. Si esto es todo , tengo una pequeña fiera que alimentar.- contesté seriamente.

Me alejé, con Roland de la mano.

Roland y yo teníamos una cosa en común.

Adorábamos a Regina.

¡Qué ironía!

De tal palo tal astilla.

…

 _Viernes…_

Cuánto más me miraba al espejo más defectos me encontraba, que si, que yo era dueña de más de un par de vaqueros pero la ropa informal y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien.

Como no sabía a dónde me llevaría Robin, me había decantado por unos vaqueros bastante ajustados , un suéter de punto blanco y una chaqueta de cuero marrón , maquillaje ligero, pintalabios rosa clarito y un poco de eyeliner, unas botas con un poco de tacón.

Antes muerta que sin tacones.

Suspiré , recordando los eventos que habían sucedido, Henry me había llamado y viceversa , me había encontrado a Marian y a Roland en el parque …

Un cúmulo de cosas.

Henry y yo volvíamos a estar a la par.

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Agarré mi bolso de "persona normal y no de prada" y bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Robin.

Noté su mirada evaluándome.

¿He pasado la prueba?- pregunté ocultando mi nerviosismo.

Con sobresaliente, ven vamos- dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me arrastraba hacía una furgoneta.

Dime que estás bromeando y que no vamos montarnos en , ese, esa cosa- protesté.

Sube y calla.- contestó divertido.

No veo por que no podemos ir en mi mercedes , tiene mucha más clase y es más agradable a la vista –repuse abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

…

 _40 minutos después…_

Robin aparcó la furgoneta, era de noche y el ruido de risas , gritos,y brillantes luces de todos los colores destellaban.

Un parque de atracciones , parpadeé , un jodido parque de atracciones.

Me bajé de la furgoneta y caminé con Robin.

La cita fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, descubrí que Robin era bastante bueno en tiro con arco , que me encantaban las montañas rusas y prácticamente tuve que llevar a Robin arrastras a cada una de ellas, que me encantaba el algodón de azúcar pero más cuándo manchaba a Robin con él.

Todo fue un borrón de risas y fotos, fotos absurdas: sacando morros , Robin mordiéndome una mejilla…

Ahora, mientras él conducía de vuelta a casa, no pude evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos de hace tres horas.

La furgoneta frenó en seco, estábamos en una especie de descampado.

Robin se bajó y cogió un par de mantas.

Ven Gina- susurró mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme al capó del coche.

El capó resbalaba y me costó mil mundos subir al techo de la furgoneta , él subió como si nada.

Túmbate y dime que ves- susurró .

El techo era un poco estrecho pero cabíamos perfectamente, me tumbé encima de la manta y lo vi, miles de puntitos brillantes ; estrellas.

Vi varios libros de astronomía en tu despacho- susurró.

Mi padre me dijo una vez; "Zambúllete en el medio de las cosas, ensúciate las manos, cae de rodillas y después, trata de alcanzar las estrellas."- susurré intentando paliar las lágrimas.- Hace mucho que se me había olvidado detenerme y simplemente observar las estrellas, hace mucho que no pongo en práctica el significado de esa frase , Robin.

Su pulgar me acarició la mejilla.

Sé, que no eres perfecta Regina, nunca lo has sido, eres sencillamente una mujer con el corazón más grande que su cuerpo, amas, pero temes hacer daño- contestó mientras sus dedos acariciaban cada centímetro de mi cara.

Al cabo de un rato, hablé.

Llévame a casa Robin , te necesito-fue apenas un susurro pero lo suficiente para que él reaccionara.

…

 _30 minutos después…_

Conducía, un cómodo silencio instalado entre nosotros, Regina miraba por la ventana con expresión risueña.

Encendí la radio , la aterciopelada voz de Adele resonó dentro de la furgoneta.

 _You've been on my mind,_ _  
_ _I grow fonder every day._ _  
_ _Lose myself in time,_ _  
_ _just thinking of your face._ _  
_ _God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,_ _  
_ _you're the only one that I want._

Regina apoyó su mano sobre mi muslo.

 _I don't know why I'm scared,_ _  
_ _I've been here before,_ _  
_ _Every feeling, every word,_ _  
_ _I've imagined it all._ _  
_ _You'll never know if you never try,_ _  
_ _to forget your past and simply be mine,_ __

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only._ _  
_ _Promise I'm worth it,_ _  
_ _to hold in your arms._

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como tarareaba , estábamos empezando a entrar en la ciudad.

 _If I've been on your mind,_ _  
_ _You hang on every word I say,_ _  
_ _Lose yourself in time,_ _  
_ _At the mention of my name,_ _  
_ _Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,_ _  
_ _And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

Estaba a solo un par de calles de la casa de Regina.

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,_ _  
_ _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart._ _  
_ _Nobody's pefect._ _  
_ _(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),_ _  
_ _trust me I've learned it._

Aparqué y me disponía a apagar la radio,cuándo su mano me detuvo.

Déjala- susurró.

 _Come on and give me a chance,_ _  
_ _to prove I am the one who can walk that mile._ _  
_ _Until the end starts._

Salí del coche y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Gracias- dijo suavemente.

No contesté, solo la seguí mientras abría la puerta de la mansión, con las manos entrelazadas subimos las escaleras, Regina abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

Regina , no tienes , no hace falta que…- balbuceé.

Quiero, Robin. Te quiero- susurró mientras acunaba mi cabeza.

Acaricié sus brazos y le quité la chaqueta , ella levantó los brazos y deslicé el suéter por sus brazos, estaba de pie semidesnuda de cintura para arriba, la luz de la luna alumbraba su piel oliva.

Deslicé mis manos por su pelo, mientras ella desabrochaba mi camisa, me la quité sin separar su boca de la mía, me desabroché el cinturón de mis pantalones mientras ella se quitaba las botas y los pantalones.

Era una criatura impresionante , en ropa interior solo alumbrada por la luz de la luna, pasé mis pulgares sobre el contorno de sus pechos, Regina se mordió el labio.

Sus dedos tiraron de las trabillas de mi pantalón en dirección a la cama de matrimonio, sus piernas tropezaron contra el borde de la cama y nos caímos , uno encima del otro, nos reímos, mientras yo la ahogaba a base de besos y ella me quitaba los pantalones y yo, por ende, el sujetador.

La miré a los ojos , oscuros por el deseo, una confirmación de que puedo explorar cada centímetro de su piel , una maldición de la que caeré preso cada vez que ella gima.

Muerdo y beso sus pechos , su cuello, lamo sus pezones, mientras ella clava sus uñas en mi espalda y se arquea buscando más de mí.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

La boca de Robin estaba haciendo causando una serie de cosas en mis entrañas , una terrible necesidad de liberación, ahora con sus manos en mis pechos y su boca mordiendo mi cuello, tiro de su pelo.

No más juegos previos.

Su mano avanza hasta mis bragas, introduce dos dedos en mi.

Estás tan mojada- susurra a centímetros de mis labios.

Nunca ruego, nunca imploro pero ahora que he caído por él que soy esclava de sus labios y sus manos.

Robin, por favor- susurro mirando esos profundos ojos azules.

Su mirada me recorre.

En el cajón- agrego.

Nos miramos , el entrelaza su mano con la mía, nuestras frentes se juntan y nuestras narices se tocan, y lo siento, gimo y apretó más las piernas. Se mueve lento , suave, con paciencia y eso me exaspera y me encanta a partes iguales, clavo mi talón en su baja espalda.

Robin , más- gimo hundiendo mis dientes en su hombro.

Tira de mí mientras me acaricia la espalda , se mueve más rápido con amor , con fiereza, no me mira , me devora, entierro mis manos en su pelo.

Robin mírame- susurro.

Y lo hace y hay tanta intensidad de sentimientos reflejados en su mirada.

Bésame- suplico.

Me besa ahogando mis gritos al sentir el orgasmo, Robin termina un poco después que yo.

Y me siento tan ligera , tan humana, tan feliz que no noto las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas.

…

 _Pov de Robin._

Siento a Regina temblar entre mis brazos, mis manos dejan su estómago para alzarle la barbilla, veo las lágrimas suspendidas en su mentón.

La preocupación me arrasa.

Regina , lo siento si he …- balbuceo.

No has hecho nada , idiota. Son lágrimas de felicidad- murmura mientras me besa.- Abrázame- agrega.

Y la estrecho entre mis brazos , entierro mi cabeza en su pelo , respirando su olor, mientras su mano se apoya encima de mi corazón, cierro los ojos por un breve momento.

Me parece escuchar, el susurro del viento y la lluvia golpeando el cristal y la voz de Regina murmurando algo.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Me aseguro de que Robin está dormido antes de dar rienda suelta a las palabras que pujan por salir de mi corazón.

Te quiero por enseñarme que hacer el amor no es sólo piel con piel, sino corazón con corazón, te quiero más aún por darme alas y no cortármelas, por ver a través de mí. Te quiero Robin de Locksley porque has conseguido que mi corazón vuelva a latir.- susurro en la oscuridad de la noche.


	15. Los huesos de tus besos

**Nota de autora: Este cap contiene ( y para satisfacción de las chicas del grupo de whatsapp) una parte de rated M (contenido sexual) , para aquellos/as que no lo quieran leer , deben buscar una línea de *** a partir de ahí hacia delante el capítulo se desarrolla con normalidad.**

 **Espero vuestras críticas y opiniones. ;)**

 **Pd: Para Vale M , porque soy incapaz de decirle que no.**

 **Capítulo 15: Los huesos de tus besos**

 _Aprendí a vivir medio muerta, aprendí que tengo que dar un paso más lejos de ti , aumentar la distancia, porque haces que me cueste respirar._

 _Pero sigues reclamándome , como si te perteneciera ,como si el mero hecho de que un día te entregué mi corazón no significase nada, que las migajas, la ceniza que te queda de él , atrapada en cada pliegue de tu piel , en cada toque y huella dactilar no hiciese daño , tú, coleccionista de corazones no vuelvas jamás por mí._

 _Estoy asustada por las cicatrices que me ha dejado tu alma ¿quién te has creído que eres?¿Para venir aquí y jugar así? Quizás lo mejor sea aumentar la distancia aún más, asegurarme de que sigo en movimiento , huyendo del arrepentimiento que me supuso nuestro primer beso y esperar el peso en mis hombros ,ahogándome lentamente , el peso de las promesas rotas, de las verdades a medias, de la toxicidad de tus toques y el regusto amargo de tus palabras._

 _¿Quién te has creído que eres, para volver después de tanto tiempo? Deberías haber dejado que la soledad me entrara en el cuerpo, deberías haberme dejado ir cuando aún me quedaban fuerzas para caminar._

 _¿Quién te has creído que eres para volver?_

 _¿Quién te has creído que eres para hacer que el fantasma de mi corazón se agite de nuevo?_

 _Y lo sé, yo sé que no hay suficiente distancia ni millas que nos tenga lo suficientemente separados, y sé que el amor es un animal que no puedes domar._

 _Así que me alejaré, pondré tierra y plegarias entre medio y me tragaré las palabras que amenazan con colgar de mis labios._

 _Y susurraré de tal forma que solo las estrellas sepan que a falta de corazón, lo único que me queda, son los huesos de tus besos._

…

Murmuró adormilada y me acurruco aún más en las mantas, estamos a finales de noviembre y hace muchísimo frío y yo estoy desnuda, abro un ojo al darme cuenta de que sí de que estoy muy desnuda, los recuerdos de lo que hice anoche desfilan por mi mente.

Las manos que descansaban en mi estómago se mueven , acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, dibujando patrones invisibles, sonrío, Robin deja un rastro de besos desde mi cuello hasta al hombro.

Puedo oír tus pensamientos desde aquí- murmura en mi oído.

Sus manos se detienen un momento , momento que aprovecho para quedar cara a cara con él.

¿Llevas mucho despierto?-pregunto ligeramente adormilada.

Algo y al parecer uno de nosotros se muestra reacio a dejar la tierra de los sueños- susurra burlón mientras sus dedos se deslizan por mi mandíbula y bordean mis clavículas. Cierro los ojos y suspiro de satisfacción, Robin solo me ha acariciado ni siquiera ha hecho nada que se pueda considerar sexual y mi cuerpo ya está reaccionando, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo está siendo sacudido por la sensación de sus dedos y noto el tirón familiar en mi bajo vientre.

Jesús , no puedo evitar pensar, su toque bien podría provocarme un orgasmo.

Abro los ojos cuando noto que sus dedos se han detenido y están bordeando el contorno de las mantas y las sábanas que cubren mis pechos y el resto de mi cuerpo.

Nos miramos , este hombre es increíble no puedo evitar pensar, me toca como si estuviera hecha de cristal y me mira pidiéndome permiso , permiso para explorar mi cuerpo.

Ser tratada con tanta delicadeza me conmueve pero aunque me encantaría volver a hacer el amor con él, hoy no es ese día.

Niego con la cabeza y veo como sus ojos azules se apagan un poquito , sonrío burlonamente y en un rápido movimiento estoy a horcajadas sobre él.

Me mira sorprendido, sus ojos se desvían hacia mis pechos, mis pezones están duros y se perfectamente que no es solo por el frío, deslizo una mano debajo de las mantas al menos uno de nosotros está "vestido", así será más divertido, muevo mis caderas y inmediatamente sus manos vuelan a mi cintura.

Me inclino hacia delante, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan , sigo moviendo mis caderas mientras ahogo los gemidos que amenazan con salir de mi garganta.

Robin-susurro en su oído, él se estremece- Cariño, por más que me encantaría hacer el amor contigo, hoy estoy juguetona- coloco sus manos en mis pechos, él los aprieta suavemente , mientras sus dedos tiran y aprietan mis pezones.

Robin gruñe y oírle me provoca otra ola de humedad, gimo mientras deposito besos por su cuello y su mandíbula. Puedo verlo , el deseo, las pupilas dilatadas en esos cristalinos ojos azules.

Dime Robin, proseguí , mientras tiraba con mis dientes de su lóbulo- ¿Alguna vez te has follado a una reina?- dije mientras recordaba la conversación en la que le había dicho el significado de mi nombre.

…

 _Pov de Robin:_

Regina va a ser mi muerte, tenerla a horcajadas mío sentir como cada vez estaba más y más húmeda, sabía que esperaba mi respuesta.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo , mi reina- gruñí al notar cuan excitada estaba Regina.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda la atraje hacía mí mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

Regina enterró sus manos en mi pelo, estiré el cuello para poder darle un beso sin embargo , ella tenía otros planes.

Ahora mismo necesito tu boca en otros lugares, Locksley-susurró mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en su sexo, sus uñas se clavaron en mi hombro y se arrastraron sobre mis pectorales dejando varias líneas rojas.

Gruñí , Regina estaba literalmente masturbándose encima de mí , puse mi boca a buen funcionamiento mientras chupaba y succionaba sus pechos , una de mis manos tiró de su pelo haciendo que esta se arqueara, Regina dio un grito ahogado, mordí fuertemente aquel pezón color canela y pude saborear la sangre en mi boca.

Robin- gimió Regina.

Mi reina – dije entre dientes mientras chupaba los dedos que momentos antes habían estado en su interior- Sabes exquisito- agregué mientras mi lengua lamía su índice.

Regina me miró , sus pupilas oscurecidas por el deseo.

Robin , fóllame por favor – susurró con aquella voz ronca.

En un rápido movimiento , intercambiamos posiciones ahora es ella la que está debajo, me quito los boxers y me pongo el condón.

Regina- digo ;tengo miedo de que en un arranque de pasión le haga daño- si te hago daño quiero que..

No estoy hecha de cristal Robin y ahora deja de torturarme y hazlo-susurra impacientemente.

Me deslizó dentro de ella, dios Regina está tan húmeda y apretada que me cuesta mantener el control. Mis brazos se tensan, Regina aprieta más fuerte sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Empiezo a moverme, a embestir fuerte mientras ella abre la boca y deja escapar una serie de gritos silenciosos, sus uñas se clavan y se deslizan por mi espalda, puedo notar el picor, sé que me está arrancando la piel, por inercia muerdo fuertemente su cuello y recibo un fuerte gemido como respuesta., incremento las embestidas.

¡Dios!-gime con los ojos cerrados- Robin , no pares ,ni se te ocur…

Pero la silencio, chupando y lamiendo esa cicatriz que tanto me enloquece, noto como sus paredes se aprietan y sé que está cerca.

Abre los ojos – susurro, esos ojos achocolatados me miran inflados por el deseo- Quiero que cuando te corras, abras los ojos, quiero ver tu cara mientras te corres Regina- agrego perdiendo claramente parte de mi control.

¡Robin!-chilla mientras una de sus manos se entierra en las sábanas y la otra empuja mi cabeza aún más entre sus pechos- Creo que- que voy ¡dios mío!- gime con los ojos medio abiertos, los dedos de los pies arqueados.

Regina Mills acababa de correrse, desacelero las embestidas alargando todo lo posible su orgasmo, ella gime y gime incontroladamente, aún sigo teniendo ganas de ella por lo que chupo y lamo el valle de sus pechos y sus clavículas; solo duré un par de embestidas más antes de desplomarme encima de Regina, sin fuerzas.

Le beso justo debajo de la oreja y noto como me acaricia el pelo.

Vaya lío que has hecho esta vez , Locksley – murmura divertida.

 _30 minutos después…_

( _pov de Regina)_

Después de cambiar las sábanas o intentarlo al menos; pues yo estaba bastante agotada y mis piernas aún me temblaban un poco sobretodo al caminar. Lo único que quería hacer era permanecer en la cama para el resto del día pero tanto Robin como yo teníamos deberes y no podíamos desatenderlos aún más.

Oí como llenaba la bañera de agua, suspiré y cerré los ojos, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en mi cuerpo.

Hey preciosa, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Robin mientras me acariciaba la cara.

Jum…- murmuré adormilada.

Robin deslizó sus brazos debajo de mis piernas y alrededor de mi cintura.

¿Qué haces?-pregunté adormilada.

Es hora de tomar un baño , mi reina- susurró mientras me depositaba en la bañera.

Tendríamos que suprimir "mi reina" de nuestro vocabulario porque cada vez que lo pronunciaba mi sexo se contraía deliciosamente.

Me recosté contra el borde de la bañera, el aroma de la vainilla y las manzanas nos envolvía.

¿Adónde vas?-pregunté mientras levantaba la pierna llena de espuma y la apoyaba en el grifo.

Regina, créeme que nada me apetece más que meterme en esa bañera contigo- su pulgar rozó el mordisco que me había dado en el pecho, gemí.- Pero, si lo hago- murmuró, mientras depositaba varios besos en mi mandíbula.- Te morderé aún más fuerte Regina y no podré contenerme- finalizó.

Suspiré mientras lo veía alejarse, al rato oí la ducha del cuarto de invitados.

Me hundí aún más en el agua, mis dedos se paseaban por las mordeduras de amor que Robin había plasmado en mi cuerpo, estaba marcada desde el cuello hasta el vientre, bufé, mañana estaría adolorida.

…

 _Pov de Robin:_

El agua me golpeaba la espalda , giré la llave del grifo hacia la derecha, el agua estaba congelada pero era lo que necesitaba en este momento, Regina me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil lo de controlarme , la quería no solo su cuerpo sino su alma; su personalidad.

Pero Regina no sabía nada sobre mi pasado , sobre mi relación con su exmarido, sobre lo que hice…

Que has matado aguijoneó mi conciencia.

Me sequé mientras con una mano limpia el espejo empañado del baño.

Quizás es hora de que se lo cuentes pensé , antes que los secretos y las mentiras trepen y crezcan como la hiedra.

Bajé a la cocina y preparé algo de café y unas tostadas , encendí la radio mientras esperaba por Regina.

 _Oh, no, did I get too close?_

 _Oh, did I almost see_

 _What's really on the inside?_

 _All your insecurities_

 _All the dirty laundry_

 _Never made me blink one time_

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y cerré los ojos.

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _I will love you unconditionally_

 _There is no fear now,_

 _let go and just be free._

 _I will love you unconditionally._

Unos brazos me rodearon.

¿En qué piensas?- susurró.

En que mi jefa me ha dejado un montón de trabajo y que se supone que Roland pasa la tarde de hoy y los cuatro días siguientes conmigo- contesté mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Regina me miró pensativa.

Henry me ha dicho que Roland y él estaban juntos en el cuidado del huerto ecológico.-agregó.

Sí ,hoy le tocaba turno al peque- afirmé.

¿Quieres que pase a recogerlo? Henry también estará ahí , podemos ir después los cuatro a comer algo.- dijo algo nerviosa.

Regina- dije suavemente mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos- Roland te adora y creo que se pondrá muy contento si "su Gina" va a recogerlo- observé como sonreía.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó.

Una hora y cuarto más o menos, ¿por qué?- contestó mientras bebía café.

Mis ojos se desviaron hasta las marcas púrpuras que mostraba su escote y su cuello.

Dejé la taza en el fregadero y me aproximé a Regina que se mordía el labio.

Bueno- susurré a centímetros de sus labios- Me preguntaba si podría hacer algo para que mi jefa me redujera el trabajo- murmuré mientras mordisqueaba y tiraba de la piel de su cuello.

Robin, no podemos, los niños ¡Robin!- chilló al notar mi mano bordeando el elástico de su ropa interior.

Respiré profundamente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

 _I will love you (unconditionally)_

 _I will love you_

 _I will love you_

 _Unconditionally_

Vas a tener que emplear mucho maquillaje para tapar eso – grité mientras cerraba la puerta de la mansión y los últimos acordes de la canción sonaban.

Sonreí , cada vez que Regina y yo dábamos un paso importante parecía como si la canción adecuada sonara en ese preciso momento.

…

Conduje la moto hasta los edificios de Poison Apple, apreté el botón de la planta número 4 y me aproximé hasta el conducto de ventilación , tenía trabajo para rato.

Encendí la radio.

 _Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush._ _  
_ _We're not done, are we?_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't need to change this_ _  
_ _Atmosphere we've made,_ _  
_ _if you can stay one more hour,_ _  
_ _can you stay one more hour?_

Fruncí el ceño era una melodía con tintes oscuros y tristes , no le di importancia y seguí ajustando la rejilla del aire acondicionado mientras la dichosa canción parecía colarse por cada uno de los rincones del edificio.

 _You know I'm gonna find a way,_ _  
_ _to let you have your way with me._ _  
_ _You know I'm gonna find a time_ _  
_ _to catch your hand and make you stay._

…

Limpié el revólver y coloqué con cuidado el silenciador, caminé con paso apresurado hacia la escuela primaria, matar a Robin no detendría lo que mi corazón y me mente gritaban.

Venganza.

Pero había algo que si podría lograr enloquecer a ese bastardo , algo que lo haría sufrir y cuando estuviera roto , ahogado de dolor , arrastrándose de culpabilidad por no poder salvar a su pequeño hijo , lo mataría.

La sirena de la escuela sonó y los niños se precipitaron hacia la salida, enseguida vi al pequeño Roland , tan inocente , tan ajeno a los peligros de la vida; más pronto que tarde la pequeña camisa blanca que llevaba se teñiría de sangre.

Respiré hondo y me aproximé lo más cerca que pude, justo detrás de un coche.

Me incliné y realicé un rápido disparo.

El eco de la bala pareció sumir a la multitud en silencio , el golpe de un cuerpo al caer contra el frío suelo seguido de un grito ahogado.

Gina- gritó un asustado Roland.

No esperé a que llegara la policía , yo ya había cumplido.

…

 _And if I was scared then I would be glad._ _  
_ _To tell you and walk away._ _  
_ _But I am not lying, I am just trying,_ _  
_ _to find my way in to you._ _  
_

_I don't care what clothes you wear,  
It's time to love and I don't care.  
You know I'm gonna find a way  
to let you have your way with me._

 _You know I'm gonna find a way,  
to let you have your way with me_

Me limpié el sudor, dejé el destornillador encima de la mesa y cogí el teléfono móvil.

¿Diga?- contesté.

¡Robin! ¡Dios mío! T-tie-n-es que – que- una alarmada Ruby contesto.

Ruby , ¡cálmate! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- respondí alarmado.

Podía oír la respiración irregular y los sollozos desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿Robin?- preguntó una voz desconocida.-Soy Mary Margaret , la maestra de Roland.- agregó.

¿Está Roland bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunté alarmado mientras pulsaba atropelladamente el botón del acensor.

Robin- pronunció lentamente la voz- Es Regina… E-ella ha recibido un tiro- agregó sollozando.

No, no ,no ,no- murmuré , el móvil se me deslizó de las manos y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Decidí bajar por las escaleras, ni siquiera miré atrás , arranqué la moto con un solo propósito en la mente.

Regina.

…

Vi la masa de personas que formaba un círculo en la entrada de la escuela primaria , todo parecía difuminado, iba empujando a la gente, abriéndome paso hacia ella.

La vi.

Un paramédico le estaba tomando el pulso

Aún estaba en el suelo y había un charco de sangre en su camisa y en el suelo.

Señor- una mano me sacudió el hombro- señor , no puede tocar a la paciente hasta que no la estabilicemos a no ser que sea un familiar o cónyuge.

Regina , Regina por favor abre los ojos , por favor Regina- murmuré mientras apretaba su mano, estaba pálida y podían incluso verse, como pequeños ríos de tinta , las ramificaciones de las venas.

Señor- protestó el hombre.

Por favor , abre esos preciosos ojos marrones y mírame , dime idiota pero por favor, no te vayas- murmuré mientras besaba su frente.

Fría, su piel estaba fría.

Regina- la acuné entre mis brazos haciendo caso omiso del hombre- por favor – una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla-No puedo perderte , no puedo- la abracé.

Te quiero- le susurré al oído.

…

A lo lejos , desde la puerta abierta del conductor del mercedes de Regina estaba la radio puesta, una melodía parecía deslizarse e impregnar el aire.

Una cruel broma del destino.

 _I don't care what clothes you wear,  
It's time to love and I don't care.  
You know I'm gonna find a way  
to let you have your way with me._

 _And if I was running.  
And if I was crying.  
And if I was scared._

 _You know I'm gonna find a way,  
to let you have your way with me_


	16. Mi veneno eres tú

**Nota de autora: No me hago responsable de las reacciones que provoque este cap.**

 **Capítulo 16: Mi veneno eres tú**

 _But would you leave me_

(Pero me dejarías)  
 _if I told you what I've done._

(si te digo lo que he hecho)  
 _Because it's so easy,_

(Por que es tan fácil)  
 _to sing it to a crowd._

( decírselo a una muchedumbre)  
 _But it's so hard, my love,_

(Pero es tan duro , mi amor)  
 _to say it to you, all alone._

(decírtelo a solas)

 _No light, no light in your bright blue eyes._

(No hay luz , no hay luz en tus brillantes ojos azules)  
 _I never knew daylight could be so violent_ ,

(Nunca supe que la luz del día podría ser tan violenta)

 _And I'd do anything to make you stay._

(Y yo haría lo que fuera porque te quedaras)  
 _Tell me what you want me to say._

(Dime qué es lo que quieres que diga)

 _Florence and The Machine_

…

Roland corría alegremente hacia mis brazos, cuando oí como alguien me llamaba desde el lado opuesto de la calle; giré la cabeza y vi a Rubi que me saludaba, por el rabillo del ojo vi algo negro asomarse desde detrás del coche.

Empujé a Roland hacia un lado y éste cayó al suelo, hubo un estruendo , me llevé una mano a la garganta intentando respirar ,las llaves del mercedes se deslizaron de mi mano derecha y rebotaron contra el suelo, vi una mancha roja hacerse cada vez más y más grande y luego; todo se volvió negro.

Robin , ¿dóndes estás? Fue mi último pensamiento.

…

Nombre de la paciente- dijo una de las enfermeras.

Mientras le tomaba el pulso a Regina y comprobaba su presión arterial.

Regina Mills- dijo apresuradamente otra de las enfermeras mientras empujaba la camilla.

Henry seguido de Rubi , Mary Margaret y Robin corrían detrás de la camilla.

¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó un hombre mientras se ajustaba los guantes blancos.

Regina Mills , 31 años de edad , grupo de sangre A+ ; herida de bala en el lado superior izquierdo del cuerpo, no hay respuesta motora y carece de dilatación ocular.- contestó la enfermera rubia mientras le ajustaba la mascarilla de oxígeno a Regina.

¿Hay agujero de salida?- preguntó el doctor.

No ,aparentemente.- murmuró la otra enfermera mientras echaba un vistazo al grupo que los seguía.

Doctor Booth , creemos que la bala impactó muy cerca de las arterias del corazón y que, indirectamente puede estar dañando un pulmón- replicó la otra enfermera.

Wood observó a la paciente de la camilla , pálida como un muerto con la máscara de oxígeno que le tapaba casi toda la cara , las ropas ensangrentadas… Luego miró al curioso grupo que los seguía.

Doctor la presión arterial está cayendo- informó la enfermera.

Gracias Casandra, informa a los de la planta 3 para que vayan preparando el quirófano- replicó Booth.- Llévensela , estaré arriba en tres minutos a más tardar- agregó.

Henry y Robin ya se disponían a seguirlos cuando el doctor les impidió el paso.

Señores, soy el doctor August Booth. Lamento decirles que solo los parientes sanguíneos de la paciente van a tener acceso a verla- contestó, mientras revisaba el busca.

¡Soy su hijo!-replicó Henry.

Muchacho, aunque tus intenciones son nobles este no es un lugar para niños , espera al menos hasta que tu madre esté estable , entonces , podrás ir a verla. Les aconsejo , por su bien – señaló a Henry – y por el de su madre que se lo lleven de aquí.

Mary Margaret tomó de la mano a Henry y se lo llevó a regañadientes.

Vamos , Henry. Emma estará al llegar – murmuró suavemente la maestra.

Soy su pareja – replicó Robin.

Y ¿usted?- preguntó August dirigiéndose a Rubi.

Soy su mejor amiga- tartamudeó Rubi.

Ya veo – susurró éste.

Suban a la planta 3 y quédense en la sala de espera- dijo August mientras se iba.

¡Espere!- gritó Rubi.

August frenó en seco.

¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó esperanzada.

Las heridas como las de Regina son difíciles de tratar, lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es rezar- agregó Booth.

Robin agarró a Rubi antes de que esta terminara de desplomarse en el suelo.

Rubi- apretó los dientes- Tenemos que ser fuertes por Regina.

…

Cora entró corriendo por la puerta del hospital, le temblaban las piernas y tenía la sensación que la sangre le circulaba espesa a través de las venas.

Ese bastardo había ido muy lejos.

¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó Cora a la recepcionista.

Una mano le apretó el hombro, Cora se giró y contempló a la pusilánime y santurrona Mary Margaret.

Planta 3 – susurró.

Apenas se molestó en dedicarle un par de palabras a su nieto , no había tiempo, no cuando Regina bailaba con la muerte, no cuando su cerebro le repetía que ella era la culpable.

Apretó el botón del ascensor , el corazón latiéndole como loco , no podía perder a la luz de su vida , a su niña.

Porque había cometidos demasiados errores con Regina , porque le había cortado las alas , porque no la había dejado ser…

Porque la culpa se la estaba comiendo de dentro hacia fuera.

…

 _Cuatro días después…_

Pestañeé con fuerza, una luz blanca me dio de lleno en los ojos dejándome momentáneamente aturdida, ¿dónde estaba y porqué me costaba tanto respirar?.

Levanté el brazo izquierdo, gemí de dolor, pero aún así logré quitarme la mascarilla.

Bienvenida de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos, querida- siseó una voz desde la esquina de la habitación.

Bufé.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarme en la tierra de los muertos , Gold – mascullé, mi voz sonó ronca debido a la falta de uso.

Tsk , ¿esa es la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo , Regina?- contestó burlón.

Qué quieres – espeté molesta mientras intentaba incorporarme para quedar a su altura.

Jodida sí pero nunca débil no pude evitar pensar mientras intentaba no parecer débil ante él.

Lo de siempre querida , hacer un trato- sonrió mientras se apoyaba en su bastón y contemplaba mis vanos intentos de parecer fuerte.

No te molestes – agregó- has recibido un tiro, bastante has hecho que aún estás viva.- dijo mientras se aproximaba hasta mi cama.

Vete al grano Gold- mascullé.

El caso querida, es que he venido a comunicarte una buena noticia-hizo una pausa.- Belle y yo vamos a casarnos.

¡Oh por Dios!-bufé- ¡Belle podría ser tu hija!- repliqué tanto como mis pulmones me lo permitían.

¿Te parece mal , Regina?-respondió burlón, un brillo un tanto amenazador destelló en sus ojos.

Por un momento el silencio reinó en la habitación , solo se escuchaba el golpeteo rítmico de las máquinas que controlaban mis pulsaciones.

Respiré profundamente y un dolor me taladró el pecho, apreté los puños intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Supongo que el amor es ciego –contesté.

Querida no podrías haber dicho una frase más apropiada- susurró Gold mientras inspeccionaba mi rostro- Te he traído esto.- agregó.

Con mucho cuidado sacó de la bolsa lo que parecía ser un libro de cuentos.

Érase una vez- murmuré pasando los dedos por las letras color plata y oro- Hace mucho tiempo que dejé mi infancia atrás , Gold.

Lo sé , sin embargo te recomiendo que vayas hasta la pagina 53 , creo que podría interesarte- contestó cínicamente.

Pasé las hojas rápidamente hasta llegar a la página número 53.

Robin Hood y los Merry Men – susurré, alcé la mirada, estaba confundida.

Pasa la página, querida- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba cojeando hasta la puerta.

Pasé la página y me encontré con un sobre tamaño folio, color café; lo abrí con gran dificultad y me encontré cara a cara con la ficha de Robin.

¿Esto es…?-murmuré.

Si , querida , la ficha de Robin de Locksley, sus actividades ilegales, dónde creció , dónde nació … Todo- agregó Gold.- Como bien dijiste , Regina el amor es ciego , sin embargo el tuyo querida corresponde al peor tipo de todos- abrió la puerta- Cuando estés preparada haremos un trato.

No respondí , mis ojos se deslizaban con rapidez a través de cada palabra.

¡Ah y Regina!- dijo casi saliendo de la habitación, levanté la cabeza- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – agregó mientras se alejaba cojeando por el pasillo.

…

Unos golpes en la puerta me alertaron y cerré el libro.

Henry- murmuré.

Mamá –murmuró a punto de llorar.

Oh cariño , ven- dije mientras intentaba moverme a un lado para dejar espacio a Henry.

Mamá – susurró mientras me abrazaba , sus lágrimas manchando mi camisón- Pensaba que ibas a morir , estuviste tan cerca- sollozó contra mi cuello.

Shh- dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda.- Pero estoy aquí Henry y nunca me iré- agregué mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Es bueno oír eso – dijo Emma apoyada en el marco de la puerta.- Nos has dado un buen susto a todos Regina.

Emma – dije suavemente.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

Los otros estarán al llegar, Robin vendrá corriendo cuando se entere- sonrió- ¿Sabes? Lleva contigo desde el día que te operaron y de eso hace ya cuatro días- agregó.

¿Tanto llevaba dormida?- pregunté alarmada.

Los médicos tenían miedo , eras muy inestable- murmuró Henry mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

Henry cariño , ten cuidado con los cables- repuse.

Emma miró a Henry y luego salió un momento de la habitación.

El silenció cayó sobre nosotros , entrelacé mi mano con la de Henry y él me la apretó.

Estoy aquí Henry – susurré.- Siempre estaré.

Henry suspiró aliviado y sus ojos se posaron en el libro de cuentos.

¿Y eso?-preguntó curioso , mientras sus dedos acariciaban las letras de la portada.

Es un regalo de un viejo amigo- contesté rezando para que no llegara a la página 53.

Por suerte el ruido de pasos apresurados lo distrajeron lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado el libro.

Me apresuré a dejarlo medio oculto debajo de las mantas.

¡Regina!-chilló Rubi mientras entraba a la habitación.

No me dio tiempo ha decir nada pues Rubi me abrazaba fuerte mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Rubi … Ruubi me estás haciendo un poco de daño- susurré.

Lo siento , lo siento no era mi intención.- dijo atropelladamente.

No pude evitar notar las bolsas debajo de los ojos así como la excesiva palidez.

Corta el rollo- dije mientras rodaba los ojos- ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunté.

Te ves como una mierda , Regina. No te doy un espejo porque lo romperías- contestó burlona y aliviada.- Y antes de que digas nada la empresa sigue viento en popa , tu madre se está encargando temporalmente de ella- agregó.

Sonreí forzadamente.

¡Gina!- gritó una voz.

Vi como Roland se abría paso entre Emma y Rubi y como corría con sus pequeñas y regordetas piernas hacia mi encuentro.

¡Gina!-gritó otra vez de alegría- Mira Gina, mira – dijo entregándome una especie de postal.

La abrí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas , dentro se encontraban escritas las palabras "ponte buena pronto" escritas irregularmente con caligrafía infantil y justo debajo con una letra más elegante ponía ; "te queremos: Roland y Robin".

Espero que te guste- dijo una voz conocida.

Levanté la cabeza incapaz de disimular mis lágrimas.

Robin- susurré.

Chico , creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Nos pasaremos más tarde, lo prometo-dijo Emma dirigiéndose a Henry.

Adiós mamá- susurró dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Roland , cariño, ¿qué tal si vamos a por un helado?- dijo Rubi mientras cogía a Roland en brazos. Dile adiós a Regina , cariño- agregó.

¡Adiós Gina!¡Pórtate bien!- gritó mientras lo veía alejarse con una sonrisa en la cara y el pelo revuelto.

Robin cerró la puerta suavemente.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios , dándome pequeños besos , en la frente , las mejillas , la punta de la nariz y por último, en la boca. Mis manos se deslizaron por su pelo mientras profundizaba el beso, nos separamos debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Robin apoyó su frente contra la mía, tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas en los costados.

Puedes tocarme , ¿sabes?. No soy de cristal- susurré a centímetros de sus labios.

Dudo eso- murmuró mientras una de sus manos me acunaba la mejilla y la otra se deslizaba por mi pelo.

A veces me da la sensación de que si te toco de desharás en mis manos , te romperás como si fueras de cristal-agregó tras varios minutos de silencio.

Eso no pasará y lo sabes , actualmente soy a pruebas de balas – bromeé mientras le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Regina , comportarte así , esconderte detrás de un escudo para evitar preocuparnos no te hace débil , eres fuerte , más fuerte que muchos hombres que he conocido-respondió mientras sus dedos bordeaban mis clavículas- Y esto-señaló hacia mi corazón- Es lo que te hace extraordinaria , sé que te duele, no finjas conmigo.

Mi labio tembló por un segundo y luego las lágrimas se hicieron cargo, rodando como riachuelos por mis mejillas y quedándose suspendidas en mi mentón.

Robin me estrechó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, murmurando palabras de amor en mi oído y depositando pequeños besos en el cuello hasta que dejé de temblar.

Una enfermera se aclaró la garganta.

Siento interrumpir pero la hora de visita ha terminado – dijo la enfermera mientras iba preparando la bolsa de suero.

Te veré mañana-susurró.- Descansa , lo necesitas.

Lo observé salir de la habitación.

¿Te duele?- murmuró la enfermera.

Solo cuando respiro profundamente o cuando hago movimientos bruscos- respondí distraídamente , mis ojos seguían clavados en la puerta.

Bueno , ¿qué esperabas? La bala casi te perfora un pulmón y estuvo muy cerca del corazón- dijo mientras cambiaba la bolsa de suero- perdiste mucha sangre , Regina.

Miré la placa identificativa de la enfermera.

¿Por qué tardé tanto en despertarme , Casandra?- pregunté.

No lo sé- respondió ella.- ¿Sabes? , él realmente te quiere , todos los días estaba aquí , apenas comía y a veces bajaba a la capilla a rezar; estabas muy mal- agregó.

Él es así de obstinado- respondí más para mí misma que para Casandra.

Todo listo – murmuró – Si necesitas algo , aprieta el botón , la cena vendrá pronto. Te aconsejo que descanses.

Gracias – asentí.

Supongo que no sabes cuánto te ama alguien hasta que estás a medio camino de la vida y la muerte- agregó como despedida.

Supongo que no – murmuré sacando el libro debajo de las mantas.

…

 _Dos horas después…_

Volteé la tercera página de la ficha de Robin mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente la manzana, dejé de masticar mientras mis ojos se posaban en posaban en un pequeña oración que parecía burlarse de mí cada vez que la leía.

" **Culpable de asesinato"**

Se desplomó de mi mano y rodó por el suelo, no puede ser pensé , no es verdad me repetí a mí misma ; no él, él no gritaba mi consciencia mientras mi mano intentaba ahogar los sollozos que pugnaban salir de mi garganta.

Aún a pesar de eso , de la opresión que sentía en el pecho , de oír caer las piezas de mi corazón roto , seguí leyendo, palabra a palabra , las tildes, las meras letras me desgarraban el alma, me rompían aún más de dentro hacia fuera, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo emborronando la tinta del papel , llevándose consigo toda la confianza que había depositado en Robin.

Ya no sabía , no sabía quién era el hombre al que amaba, no sabía si había terminado de librarme de los brazos de mi madre para caer en otros peores , si los latidos acelerados de su corazón eran sinceros , eran de amor o solo de deseo.

No sabía ya si era la bala lo que me había jodido el corazón o era Robin , no sabía ni nunca supe mantener la distancia , huir cuando las cosas se ponían feas , nunca supe lo que quería ni andar sin tropezar con la misma piedra.

Nunca supe amar sabiendo que estoy siendo amada, de saber que la soledad es una madre egoísta, nunca supe disculparme a tiempo ni decir "te quiero" cuando debía.

El amor es debilidad decía mi madre.

El tiempo de ser débil se había acabado aquí y ahora.

Arrugué la hoja y apagué la luz, la oscuridad podría ocultar mis lágrimas pero no los latidos de mi corazón roto.

…

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _(Toc, toc , toc)_

Despierta, dormilona- susurró una voz.

Abrí los ojos , mientras fruncía el ceño , de inmediato mis ojos se centraron en Robin , me tensé.

Vi como dejaba un ramo de rosas encima de la mesilla.

Tenemos que hablar- susurré , las palabras pesaban pero más aún lo hacía el dolor de mi corazón.

Si , claro. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sentándose enfrente mío.

¿Qué es esto , Robin?- dije entregándole la hoja.

Regina…- susurró mientras le veía tensar la mandíbula.

Dime que no es verdad-susurré intentando controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de mis manos.

¿De dónde lo has sacado?-preguntó ignorándome.

¡Te estoy hablando Robin!¡Dime que se equivoca que no es verdad!-grité, las lágrimas a punto de caer.

No contestó , silencio , pesado y mortal.

¿Quién eres?¿Qué somos?- pregunté casi en un susurro.

Regina- se acercó intentando cogerme una mano.

¡No me toques! ¿Quién eres , Robin? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-grité alejándome de él.

Te quiero – susurró.

No, no lo haces- susurré.

Robin levantó la mano y yo me estremecí esperando el golpe que estaba por llegar.

Nunca llegó.

Regina, te prometí , te juré, que yo que me había enamorado de tus alas , jamás te las iba a cortar- respondió suavemente.

Ese es el problema Robin , que me las has cortado antes, siquiera de empezar a volar con ellas. ¡Yo confiaba en ti , yo te entregué mi corazón!- grité , las lágrimas salpicando las sábanas.

Regina- interrumpió él.

No, no quiero oírlo Robin , has matado a una persona- apreté la sábana con fuerza-Pero no lo harás no me volverás a dañar , no una vez más, como tú dijiste soy más fuerte de lo que crees- agregué.

Él abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar.

Hemos terminado- sentencié.

Regina , por favor- suplicó él.

Fuera- dije- Fuera de aquí , de mi vida , de mi ciudad , de mi corazón ¡FUERA!- grité.

Robin se levantó y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, susurró.

¿Alguna vez te hice feliz?

Nunca-susurré.-No se puede hacer feliz a alguien a base de mentiras y eso es lo que eres Robin de Locksley , un mentiroso y los mentirosos no aman.

¿No me amas?-replicó él.

Nunca lo he hecho- repliqué.

Mentirosa gritó mi corazón.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo.

Enterré la cara en mis manos ,las lágrimas deslizándose sin control.

 _Robin me dijo una vez que no pertenecía a nadie , ni siquiera a mí misma que era como los gatos, sin nombre, que no tenía dueño…Los gatos lamen sus heridas para curárselas , quizás yo debiera lamer las mías y , como los gatos esperar a que las noches al insomnio; a sobrevivir sin alma y con el corazón roto. A no esperar nada._

 _A saber que amar no es solo recibir y dar, a esperar a caer en otros brazos y en otras camas a ver si así me logro curar, a no dejarme alas cuando sé que no lograré volar._

 _A no tener esperanza por alguien como tú , a evitar tu presencia o tu esencia o tu falta de calor, a no mirar a esos ojos azules tan faltos de luz._

 _Por aprender a caer de pie después de una caída de mil pies, que tú nunca fuiste poesía ni poema, que tú tacto era un conjunto de actos calculados y que tú, canalla, robaste algo que ni por derecho era mío. De las cadenas que me enrollabas al cuello y tus promesas efímeras de sueños vacíos._

 _Sí , quizás debiera ser más gato, los gatos no tienen de qué preocuparse…._

 _Nunca esperan nada de nadie._

 _Nunca tienen el corazón roto._


	17. La reina de los corazones de espino

**Nota de autora: Este fue un cap un tanto difícil de escribir por que está cargado de sentimientos y los sentimientos son muy complejos. (Hay otra nota de autora que debéis mirar). En un principio este iba a ser un regalo de cumpleaños de mi para vosotros (cumplí el sábado) pero por una serie de circunstancias no lo pude publicar a tiempo y luego están las clases por lo que intentaré publicar siempre que tenga tiempo.**

 **Las canciones que utilicé para inspirarme fueron:**

 **Say you love me- Jessie Ware**

 **Don´t you remember –Adele**

 **Big girls cry-Sia**

 **The Hills-The Weeknd**

 **En caso de que las queráis buscar y poneros "in situ" , este es uno de los caps más largos (4060 palabras) y se lo dedico a todos mis followers y, en especial a Jime , como agredecimiento a la retaíla de palabras bonitas que me dijo por mi cumple. ;)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAP CONTIENE UNA ESCENA MUY EXPLÍCITA.**

 **Capítulo 17: La reina de los corazones de espino**

 _Y a veces me duele , al pensar, en lo que fue y en lo que será o en lo que pudo haber sido, la de vueltas que da el destino y fue en una de esas vueltas , de esas esquinas que mi vida configura hasta transformar todo en un laberinto de direcciones confusas, cuando te encontré._

 _Distante y perdido, salvaje, un extraño y solitario animal encerrado en una ciudad de cristal, arañando cada resquicio , cada posible salida , arañándome a mí…_

 _Porque hay que ser un criminal para mutilar el corazón que , yo , tan gentilmente empeñé para darte alas o a falta de ellas, la libertad que tanto ansiabas, para llegar a ti, para tenerte o al menos contentarme con algunos pedazos, a mendigar tu atención , tus pocas y distantes miradas que me prestabas o quizás nunca me viste, nunca a mí, sino a lo que había detrás de mí._

 _A veces desearía haberme rendido antes , no prestar tanta resistencia, a veces y solo a veces tiendo a odiarme a mí misma y muchas veces, juro , grito , perjuro y maldigo que ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido._

 _Por que al final solo soy la reina de un corazón roto que de tanto agrietarse ha creado , a su alrededor, un muro de espinos…_

 _La reina de corazones…_

 _Ojalá pudiera decir "que le corten la cabeza" y contemplar impávida como te alejas, como te rindes, desesperadamente, a tu suerte._

…

Respira profundamente- dijo August quitándome los puntos.

Hice una mueca de molestia.

¿Mejor, srta. Mills?-preguntó con cortesía.

Si, ¿eso es todo doctor?-pregunté mientras me abrochaba la blusa.

Eso es todo srta. Mills . Procure no hacer esfuerzos intensos y mucho menos cargar peso , también , evite alterarse o las emociones intensas ¿queda claro?.- asentí- En caso de que se le abra la cicatriz deberá acudir inmediatamente a urgencias, le he recetado un par de medicamentos para el dolor.

Me bajé de la camilla y cogí mi bolso.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando August dijo:

La revisión es dentro de una semana.

Murmuré un gracias y salí de la consulta, después de estar casi una semana ingresada se sentía bien no estar encerrada en cuatro paredes.

Salgo al aparcamiento , todavía me siento un tanto mareada pero respiro hondo y con calma.

¡Mamá!-grita Henry corriendo a mi encuentro.

Henry, cuidado con el paso de peatones- le reprendo pero es inútil él ya a cruzado y me abraza eufórico.

Henry , cariño, ten cuidado con la herida- murmuró acariciándole la cabeza que casi me llegaba al pecho aún a pesar de los tacones.

Ups- se separó rápidamente- lo siento , mamá.

Sonreí intentando disimular las lágrimas , por un momento, solo un momento mi corazón se congeló esperando oír la voz de un niño pequeño, la voz de Roland llamándome.

Pero Roland no estaba y mi estúpido corazón se empeñaba en recordármelo.

¿Vamos?-murmuré haciéndole un gesto a Henry para que empezara a caminar.

Emma me saludó tímidamente.

Espero, mejor rezo, señorita Swan porque no haya sido usted la que condujo mi mercedes- contesté mientras alzaba una ceja.

Yo, um, bueno- tartamudeó Emma mientras se pasaba una mano por el desordenado pelo rubio.

El que calla otorga, miss Swan-respondí burlona.

¡Vamos mamá! Si en el fondo te alegras de verla…-respondió Henry entrando al coche.

Emma me abrió la puerta del copiloto , entré a regañadientes, odiaba sentirme inútil.

Aunque últimamente tenía un cóctel de emociones digno de una bomba atómica , aparcó.

Henry se bajó enseguida y abrió el maletero para sacar el bolso que me había llevado al hospital.

Lo oímos entrar en la mansión arrastrando el bolso.

Suspiré.

Tras unos instante de silencio , Emma habló.

Regina…-murmuró Emma.

Cállate- la corté.

No quería charlas comprensivas, ni consuelos ni nada que se asemejara por mucho que mis ojos, traicioneros, lo buscarán , no quería verle no debía verle y cuánto más me lo repitiera a mí misma mejor.

No, escúchame y deja de ser tan terca- protestó Emma poniendo su mano en mi antebrazo.

Arrugué la nariz con disgusto.

¡Oh por dios!-bufé- Ilumíname con tu conocimiento acerca del amor miss Swan, lo espero con ansías.

¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez, Regina, estás escondiendo la cabeza dentro del caparazón, escúchame y deja de ser tan gilipollas- intenté protestar pero ella no me dejó- Esto te está matando os está matando a los dos , vais como almas en pena. ¡Ni siquiera te has preocupado por saber quién te dio el tiro!- bufó con incredulidad- Sé lo que está en tu cabeza o mejor dicho quién está dentro de ella, Regina, permítete amar, todos cometemos errores.

¿Has terminado?-pregunté fríamente , Emma abrió la boca para protestar - Si es así , miss Swan le invito amablemente a que salga de mi coche, de mi casa y se guarde toda la palabrería barata que ha estado predicando durante 15 minutos y cierre la boca querida, es de muy mala educación tener la boca abierta.

Eres imposible-murmuró dando un portazo.

Me froté las sienes y salí del coche, mi hijo me estaba esperando y eso era lo que importaba, al menos, por ahora.

…

 _Cuatro horas después…_

La conversación entre Henry y yo fue bastante refrescante y fluida, suspiré , mis dedos deslizándose casi como si fuera un mecanismo, con parsimonia, Henry me había dicho que había sido su padre, Daniel el autor de la bala que casi me perfora el corazón.

La camisa colgaba abierta mostrando mi sujetador, alargué la punta de mis dedos hasta tocar la superficie del espejo, me parecía estar viendo un fantasma, era como verme desde fuera de mi cuerpo; una muñeca siendo controlada por fuerzas superiores.

Me quité con dificultad la camisa y la falda junto con las medias y los tacones , quedando solo en ropa interior, apoyé la frente contra el frío cristal, mi respiración formaba un vaho contra la superficie reflectante, no quería mirar por que si lo hacía vería mi cama y no podría evitar recordar lo que pasó allí.

A regañadientes me despegué del espejo y caminé con paso vacilante hacia el baño , me gustaba caminar descalza y más cuando las baldosas estaban frías.

Me senté en el borde de la bañera , puse el tapón y abrí el grifo para que se llenara , apenas le dirigí un vistazo al espejo , últimamente intentaba evitarlos tanto como podía.

Volví al dormitorio y busqué mi bolso, rebusqué hasta encontrar mi móvil, cogí los pequeños altavoces inalámbricos de una de las gavetas de la cómoda y me los llevé al baño.

Cerré el grifo y eché unas cuántas sales de baño, vainilla , canela, fresa… Y una tonelada de jabón, que hubiera alegrado a mi niña interior si las circunstancias fueran otras, para formar bastante espuma.

Lo que fuera.

Sincronicé los altavoces con el móvil y puse las canciones en modo aleatorio, me quité la ropa interior y me metí en la bañera evitando hacer una mueca al notar el agua caliente , casi hirviendo contra mi piel.

Coloqué cada brazo en el borde de la bañera y apoyé la cabeza , cerré los ojos esperando a que la música sonara. Unos acordes familiares flotaban en el aire.

Adele.

 _I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_ _  
_ _and a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head…_ _  
_ _But don't you remember, don't you remember?_ _  
_ _The reason you loved me before,_ _  
_ _baby please remember me once more._

Me reí , era una risa vacía , irónica, ¡qué perra era la vida a veces! No pude evitar pensar.

 _Oh, I gave you the space so you could breathe.._ _  
_ _I kept my distance so you would be free,_ _  
_ _in hope that you find the missing piece_ _  
_ _to bring you back to me…_

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, calientes, quedaban suspendidas en el mentón.

Pareces una chiquilla con mal de amores- murmuré más para mí misma, limpiándome las lágrimas aunque sabía que era inútil.

Y lo era , en mi interior lo era por Robin , una chiquilla.

Me sumergí, siempre me había gustado esta sensación , la sensación de saber que yo tengo el poder, el poder sobre mí misma, sobre elegir si quería o no , pasearme de puntillas por la fina línea que separaba la vida de la muerte.

Boqueé y tosí, demasiado tiempo debajo del agua, me aparté el pelo mojado de la cara y me abracé las rodillas y apoyé la barbilla encima de ellas.

 _Baby please remember me once more_ _  
_ _When will I see you again?_

Este dolor no podría durar para siempre , ¿no? . Mi labio empezó a temblar.

Compórtate- murmuré.- Tienes 31 años , por dios- agregué.

Sí y el corazón mutilado de una chiquilla de 15 aguijoneó mi conciencia.

El agua se estaba poniendo fría, suspiré, y estiré las piernas, observé como las lágrimas creaban pequeñas ondas al caer en el agua.

Acaricié con la punta de mis dedos la cicatriz de mi pecho, tenía un color rosado sano pero para mí era casi como si llevara tatuada en la piel la "s" de **la letra escarlata**.

Quité el tapón y salí de la bañera, me envolví en una toalla y apagué el móvil.

Entré al dormitorio y abrí el armario, en la parte baja justo debajo de todos mis vestidos, lo vi, el suéter que Robin me había prestado, alargué una mano, casi con miedo y lo toqué.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal cuando dejé que la toalla cayera al piso y me limité a abrazar el suéter contra mi pecho.

Suficiente- murmuré.

Es hora de visitar a la raíz de mi problema.

De visitar a Robin.

…

Conduje durante unos 40 minutos hasta dar con el edificio , aparqué en una de las calles laterales y me bajé del coche, el clic de mis tacones desentonaba bastante pero no le di importancia a pesar de que la gente me mirara y la verdad no les culpaba; aún era invierno y yo llevaba un vestido negro, ceñido, hasta el muslo un blazer rojo sangre , medias y botas de tacón cuadrado.

Busqué el nombre de Robin y vi que vivía en el ático aproveché que una señora estaba saliendo del portal para colarme , lo menos que quería era que no me abriera la puerta.

Entré al ascensor y pulsé la planta 12.

Planta 3

Apreté las manos fuertemente hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos.

Planta 5

Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que esto era muy mala idea; la ignoré.

Planta 10.

Me miré en el espejo del acogedor ascensor y me retoqué el pintalabios, no parecía siquiera que hubiera llorado.

Planta 12.

Las puertas se abrieron y salí con paso apresurado, al fondo vi el número de la puerta de Robin.

Toqué fuertemente.

Nada. Silencio absoluto.

Volví a hacerlo.

Podía oír el ruido de pasos acercándose, luego un clic y un muy despeinado (y sucio) Robin me abrió la puerta.

Regina- murmuró.

Buenos días , Locksley- dije yo empujándole para que me dejara pasar.

…

 _Pov de Robin:_

Había pasado unos días de mierda , apenas dormía y trataba de pensar lo menos posible en Regina , cosa en la que fallaba miserablemente. Una parte de mí estaba muy cabreado con ella , que sí, que había hecho una serie de cosas de las que no me sentía orgulloso pero no me dejó explicarme, así que opté para alejarme , darle su espacio.

No esperaba encontrármela un sábado a las siete de la tarde, en mi puerta, vestida a matar y tan preciosa como la recordaba.

¿Qué quieres Regina?-pregunté intentando mantener un tono de voz plano.

Ella levantó una ceja y frunció los labios.

Vaya , vaya , veo que al menos uno de los dos está llevando la ruptura con dignidad-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Suspiré , si , y como siempre uno de los dos estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que parece, pensé.

Me limpié las manos con un trapo de la cocina, Regina me miraba desde el lado opuesto de la barra americana; había estado arreglando el motor de la moto y estaba cubierto de hollín y un poco de grasa.

Nada del otro mundo.

Di lo que tienes que decir y vete , Regina-dije apoyándome en el fregadero.

Regina suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

Avanzó hacia mí, el clic de sus zapatos de tacón contrastaba con el latido de mi corazón.

Toma- dijo tendiéndome una bolsa.

La abrí y vi que dentro estaba el suéter que le había prestado el día que me colé por su ventana.

¿Has venido solo para esto? – pregunté incrédulo , tirando la bolsa encima de la encimera- Venga ya , Regina- agregué cruzándome de brazos- ¿Qué quieres?-pregunté a centímetros de sus labios.

Te quiero fuera de mi ciudad- pronunció lentamente.

No pude evitar reírme irónicamente.

¡Oh dios , cuidado! ¿Qué tienes a una mafia trabajando para ti?-pregunté burlón, separándome de ella.

Regina avanzó hacia mí , se quitó el blazer y lo colgó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

Me crucé de brazos , esperándola.

¡No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer!-dijo en tono venenoso, mortal.

Por dios , Regina ¿te estás escuchando?-me reí- Eres tan patética, estás empezando a sonar como tu "querida" madre- dije , eso fue un golpe bajo y lo supe por el tinte oscuro que adquirieron sus ojos.

No te atrevas…- sentenció empujándome en el pecho.

Desde luego , tú y él sois tal para cual- contesté burlón.

Regina me miró con desprecio, esa preciosa boca arrugada en un gesto de asco.

¿Daniel?- preguntó incrédula- No te atrevas a compararme con él.

¿Si , verdad? Le compadezco , el pobre no sabía con lo que se casaba- escupí con odio.

No lo vi venir pero me lo merecía, Regina acababa de abofetearme.

Nos miramos , ambos fuera de sí , avancé hacia ella, y cuanto más avanzaba más retrocedía ella , hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

¿Qué vas a hacer Locksley?-preguntó burlona- ¿Tanto he herido tu ego masculino que te has quedado sin palabras?

Sentía unas ganas enormes de estrangularla.

La miré fijamente, respondiendo a su desafío.

Nada te gustaría más , no es cierto , ¿Regina?-pregunté colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, su mirada me recorrió.

Déjame ir, Loksley- dijo mientras me empujaba.

La agarré por ambas muñecas , inmovilizándola.

Contéstame Regina, ¿eres como tu marido , vas a pegarme un tiro también?-pregunté mirándola a los ojos , mis manos cerradas firmemente en sus muñecas.

Exmarido – puntualizó ella revolviéndose.

Me aproximé aún más hacia ella , su pecho casi rozándome.

Suéltame , ladrón- sentenció con rabia.

Vi rojo.

Y no sé si yo la besé a ella o ella me besó a mi o si eso se podría considerar un beso, pues era puramente lenguas y dientes, Regina tiró de mi labio inferior y pude saborear la sangre.

Me había mordido.

Gruñí.

Y nos separamos por la falta de aire, Regina tenía las pupilas dilatadas , y el pintalabios corrido, la respiración acelerada y los ojos casi negros.

Te odio- murmuró.

Le solté las muñecas para besarla pero como siempre , ella iba un paso por delante.

Y sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa , clavó las uñas y las arrastró a lo largo de mis abdominales, la empujé aún más contra la pared, gimió, agarré un puñado de su pelo y tiré de él de forma que su cuello quedara al descubierto.

Podía ver como tenía el pulso acelerado, la yugular palpitando a un ritmo acelerado, no lo pensé , chupé y mordisqueé mientras escuchaba sus gemidos y cuando ella me clavó las uñas en los omoplatos mordí , mordí fuertemente lo que le valió un chillido ahogado.

Levanté los brazos para que Regina me terminara de quitar la camisa, la arrojó a un lado de la habitación, mientras que yo deslicé mis manos por debajo de sus muslos y ella rodeó con sus piernas mi cadera.

Tiró de mi pelo con insistencia, una clara orden para que caminara y lo hice.

Lo que no tenía claro era si íbamos a llegar al dormitorio o nos "perderíamos" por el camino, el bulto en mis pantalones y los gemidos de Regina no ayudan mucho , por un momento consideré hacerlo encima de la mesa de la cocina pero no creo que Regina apreciara que le destrozara su vestido de Valentino.

Locksley- gruñó- ¿Tanto tienes que pensar para follarme?-preguntó mientras me mordía el hombro.

Di gracias a que el ático era un tanto pequeño.

La espalda de Regina golpeó el colchón.

No es una decisión que se deba de tomar a la ligera, Mills-respondí mientras le quitaba las botas.

Regina se incorporó y me dio una patada en la mano.

No estoy para juegos previos- gruñó mientras gateaba y tiraba de las trabillas de mi pantalón.

Gruñí , siempre era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante. Deslicé una de mis manos por su cintura y con un rápido movimiento le di la vuelta.

Párate quieta – susurré tirando de su pelo , de tal forma que arqueara la espalda.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

No me gustaba acatar órdenes, me revolví y Robin apretó su agarre en mi cabello, pude notar el frío golpearme en la espalda poniéndome los pelos de punta cuando él bajó la cremallera, gemí, estaba muy excitada a pesar de que lo odiaba.

Silbé de dolor cuando el pellizcó la carne de mis costillas , justo el lado en el que había recibido el balazo.

Gírate y túmbate-ordenó.

Lo hice y pude notar sus pulgares acariciando mi piel mientras me quitaba la ropa , y lo odié aún más por ello por mantener una ternura que no existía, me desabroché el sujetador y lo tiré sin preocuparme dónde caía , sus ojos azules se fijaron inmediatamente en la cicatriz y alargó una mano para tocarla, sus ojos volviéndose más claros, más tiernos.

Ni se te ocurra-murmuré.

Robin me ignoró y paseó sus dedos por las cicatriz, esto se estaba volviendo más y más suave y no me estaba gustando nada.

Aparté su mano con un movimiento brusco y tiré de él, cayó de bruces en la cama.

Regina-susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

No-volví a susurrar- No quiero tu compasión , Locksley.- agregué mientras me quitaba el último trozo de tela y haciendo una tremenda fuerza de voluntad para no apoyarme en su toque.

No te la estoy dando , Regina. Ni pienso hacerlo aunque la idea es sumamente tentadora-murmuró deshaciéndose de sus boxers.

Robin tiró de mis tobillos, chillé sorprendida y molesta.

¿Algo más que decir Mills?-preguntó posicionándose.

Gruñí con frustración , era mucho más fácil si nos odiábamos. Tiré del rostro de Robin hasta mi pecho.

¡Cállate y fóllame ya!-gruñí pero el resto de palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta al notar su boca en mi pecho.

Demasiado suave, pensé.

Necesitaba que me odiara.

No me extraña que Marian se hubiera separado de ti , eres un mentiroso, un ladrón , un asesino ,un desgra…

¡Cállate!-murmuró Robin alterado antes de besarme y entrar en mi interior con un brusco empuje.

Gemí.

Mis uñas se deslizaron por su espalda dejando , casi seguro estelas rojas a su paso.

No sabes nada mí- murmuró pegando su frente contra la mía.

Arqueé la espalda cuando Robin rozó mi punto g.

Lo s-sufici-ente-tartamudeé mordiéndome la palma de la mano para ahogar un gemido bastante fuerte.

Mírame-susurró ,casi con amabilidad, obligándome a mirarle.

Intenté mirarle , permanecer con los ojos abiertos y quieta, pero no pude no cuando Robin se movía así , apreté los puños en la sábana y los muslos.

Regina-murmuró contra mi cuello.

Me mordí el labio , notaba el tirón en mi bajo vientre cada vez más fuerte, más delicioso.

No pares-ordené.

Robin empujó más fuerte , entrelazando una de sus manos con las mías, me mordí el labio , no iba a darle la satisfacción de oírme.

Pero cuando me miró con esos ojos azules supe que estaba acabada.

¡Robin!-chillé cuando el orgasmo me alcanzó.

Robin me mordió el hombro , chillé arqueando la espalda, ni siquiera podía cerrar los muslos , éstos me temblaban.

Regina-murmuró dándome un beso debajo de la oreja, antes de parar por completo.

Umm- murmuré todavía respirando agitadamente.

Duerme- murmuró mientras me tapaba con las sábanas y me abrazaba.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados estaba en un estado de duermevela, Robin me besó en la sien; me acurruqué aún más, ahora me daba pequeños besos en la mandíbula y en la mejilla mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Me estrechó aún más entre sus brazos.

Te quiero, Regina. – murmuró pensando que estaba dormida.- Te quiero aunque seas más terca que una mula , aunque escondas tu corazón , a pesar de que intentaste herirme con todo lo que me dijiste. Mujer obstinada-bufó- Amo todo de ti aunque yo no sea suficiente.- agregó depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos cuando supe que estaba profundamente dormido, me tape la boca con la mano , mientras mis lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente.

Quité su brazo que rodeaba la cintura y cogí mi ropa interior y el vestido que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

Me vestí y cogí los tacones de la sala , abrí la puerta y entré al ascensor.

Empecé a llorar más y más fuerte ,esta vez sin tratar de disimular mis sollozos.

Y yo, Robin. Por eso es mejor si nos alejamos- murmuré como esperando una respuesta inexistente.

…

 _Esa misma noche…_

Tengo un trabajo para ti , Daniel – dijo Gold.

Arrugué el gesto con frustración.

Tu exmujer, Regina, quiere a Robin fuera de su vida-agregó alegremente.

Esbocé una sonrisa sádica.

Y creo, querido, que tú eres el hombre más adecuado-puntualizó.

…

Cora se paseaba arriba y abajo por el cuarto de invitados , desde hacía una semana tenía el mismo sentimiento rondándole por la cabeza.

Dirigió su mirada hasta la repisa de la chimenea , donde su marido , Henry , le devolvía la mirada.

Acarició el marco de fotos con la punta de los dedos.

Oh Henry ¿Qué he hecho?-murmuró.

…

 _Una semana después…_

Regina , te hemos hecho los análisis tal y como pediste- dijo August.

¿Y bien?-pregunté arrugando la cara con frustración , sentía ganas de vomitar.

Han salido unos resultados muy interesantes- murmuró levantando la mirada de los informes.

No tengo todo el día doctor- dije con impaciencia, la punta de mis tacones golpeando rítmicamente el piso.

August suspiró y me miró fijamente.

Regina…- murmuró.

¡¿Por dios santo , suéltelo ya?!- exclamé con impaciencia.

Estás embarazada- sentenció.

Apreté fuertemente las manos intentando ignorar la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

No.. No puede ser-murmuré.

…

 **Nota de autora : *Cuando Regina se toca la cicatriz y hace referencia a "La Letra Escarlata" es porque la protagonista es juzgada por adulterio (tener relaciones fuera del matrimonio) y lleva bordada en la ropa la letra S que hace una referencia, en inglés a la palabra "slut" cuyo significado es "puta" en español.**

 **Sé que muchos/as queréis arrancarle la cabeza a Regina , pero es un personaje por el que siento bastante debilidad. En un inicio se me borró el cap del portátil y lo tuve que rescribir y puedo aseguraos que el final que tenía distaba mucho del que tiene ahora pero creo ue es el apropiado.**

 **Todos vuestros reviews me ayudan y me animan.**


	18. Cuando digo tu nombre

**Capítulo 18 : Cuando digo tu nombre**

 _Mejor, me ausentaré por un tiempo,_ _  
_ _hasta que sienta que el viento._ _  
_ _Dejó de hablarme de ti,_ _  
_ _mejor no recordaré tu cara_ _  
_ _porque el dolor nunca para_ _  
_ _cuando me acuerdo de ti._ __

 _Mejor no pregunto a nadie con quién estás,_ _  
_ _no creo poder soportar una heridas más._ _  
_ _Y una herida más_ _…_ __

 _Mejor ya no digo tu nombre_ _  
_ _para que nunca pueda alcanzarme el pasado_ _  
_ _y me deje encerrado en la oscuridad._ _  
_ _Mejor ya no digo tu nombre,_ _  
_ _porque guarda palabras, miradas, momentos, que viven_ _  
_ _muy dentro de mi soledad…_ _  
_

_Y no puedo aguantar,_ _  
_ _sin ponerme a temblar._ _  
_ _Cuando digo tu nombre…._

 _(Alejandro Fernández)_

…

Empujé la última de las cajas con rabia en el maletero de la camioneta, suspiré y tanteé los bolsillos de mi chaqueta en busca del mechero, casi nunca fumaba solo lo hacía cuando las cosas se me iban de las manos, a la tercera conseguí encender el cigarro.

Di una calada y mis ojos se desviaron al que hace una semana fue mi apartamento.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y solté el humo.

Apagué la colilla con la suela de mi bota, me pasé las manos por el pelo y apoyé la cabeza en la camioneta.

Joder Regina, ¿qué me has hecho?-mascullé.

Un carraspeo sonó a mis espaldas.

Robin , hijo, vengo a decirte que tienes que quitar la Harley de…-murmuró nerviosamente.

Lo sé Marco ,¿ puedo dejártela ahí y recogerla mañana?-pregunté.

Claro-sus ojos se posaron en mis manos, más concretamente en mis nudillos que los tenía vendados- Robin, ven-dijo con firmeza- Tienes pinta de necesitar una copa.

Lo seguí mientras estiraba y flexionaba la mano.

Ojalá el whisky fuera mi cura y no una mujer de 1´65 , pelo corto, ojos marrones y corazón roto.

Regina, ¿qué nos has hecho? Pensé con el corazón encogido.

…

Yo también te quiero, Henry-contesté acunando el teléfono en el hueco de mi cuello mientras abría la nevera.- Sí- respondí- Pórtate bien y disfruta cariño-agregué.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando oí que alguien más cogía el teléfono.

Regina…-contestó a modo de saludo, Emma.

Miss Swan-respondí con tono vacilante.

¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

Directa a la yugular pensé.

Bien-contesté mientras me sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y picoteaba un racimo de uvas.

Regina…-suspiró- ¿Y cómo está el ….

¿El feto?-contesté .- Emma-suspiré- Ya hemos hablado de esto , yo no puedo, no quiero- tomé una bocanada de aire- No quiero este bebé.

Regina- dijo, podía notar que mi respuesta no le había gustado nada y no la culpaba; esto era decisión mía.

Sabes perfectamente que , en mi caso, yo di en adopción a Henry por que no me quedaba más alternativa, porque no podía ofrecerle nada, pero tú, Regina estás condenando a ese bebé, no le estás dando ninguna oportunidad.- contestó con voz pausada.

Swan… Es mi decisión-sentencié apagando el teléfono inalámbrico.

Nunca debí de habérselo contado pero necesitaba hablar con alguien después de salir de la consulta.

Subí las escaleras apagando las luces, abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y encendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

No pude evitar levantarme la camisa y rozar con la punta de mis dedos mi estómago , aún no se me notaba nada.

Un hijo de Robin y mío, un bebé que llevaría nuestros genes… Pero ¿y si?... ¿Y si yo no podía? ¿Y si pasaba lo que pasó las otras veces?; me estremecí.

No podía permitirlo.

No podría sobrevivir a ello.

Cerré los ojos.

Como si el sueño fuera a venir raudo y rápido a mi encuentro, suspiré.

Una parte de mí quería a este bebé con todas sus fuerzas.

No podía permitir que esa parte de mí ganara….

…

 _Al día siguiente…_

Corrí a abrir la puerta dejando la taza de té a medio tomar en la encimera , cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Ruby con una cara de pocos amigos , mirándome.

¿No deberías estar trabajando?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

Ella murmuró algo inteligible y pasó dentro golpeando mi hombro al pasar.

Cerré la puerta y la seguí hasta la cocina.

¿Cuál es tu problema?- estalló de repente- No, enserio Regina te creía con dos dedos de frente, con algo de sentido común , con algo de inteligencia… ¡Alúmbrame y dime qué coño está pasando por esa cabecita tuya! Porque no lo entiendo , sencillamente no lo entiendo-terminó de decir acaloradamente mientras la veía servirse un vaso de agua.

Ruby se apoyó cerca del fregadero jugueteando con el vaso de agua.

¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Respiré profundamente.

Estoy embarazada-murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara.

Ruby que estaba bebiendo agua en ese momento casi deja caer el vaso al suelo.

Oh-exclamó- Lo siento- murmuró mientras se acercaba en mi dirección.

Fruncí el ceño con confusión , "lo siento", ¿por qué?. Justo cuando pensaba que Ruby iba a abrazarme, observé como se agachaba.

Oh-murmuré, dándome cuenta de a lo que se refería.

Tía Ruby no quería decirte eso , mi pequeña judía- murmuró divertida mientras observaba mi abdomen- Todas esas malas palabras iban dirigidas a la idiota de tu madre.

Alcé una ceja ligeramente divertida. Esta chica, pensé.

¿Tía Ruby?-pregunté curiosa.

¿Qué esperabas? Yo no me conformo con menos- sonrió.

Ruby…- mascullé-No te encariñes, este bebé no va…

Ruby alzó la mirada.

Regina, no. Ni se te ocurra.-protestó.

Ruby , estoy evitando lo inevitable-protesté.

Ruby estrechó los ojos.

Regina Mills , ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan estúpida?- contestó Ruby.

Entorné los ojos con fastidio , Ruby tenía cojones, llevaba trabajando conmigo desde mi segundo embarazo y seguía contestándome con la misma franqueza que siempre.

Era una cualidad que admiraba pero a la vez esta chica debería aprender a callarse de vez en cuando.

Ruby…-mascullé molesta mientras dejaba la taza de té dentro del fregadero.

Lo sé Regina, ¿estaba allí recuerdas?- dijo ella.

Suspiré.

A veces es mejor no repetir los mismos errores tres veces seguidas, querida- contesté pasándome el dorso de la mano por la frente.

A veces, Regina, de los más catastróficos errores surgen cosas extraordinarias- hizo una pausa- Además, Robin merece saberlo…

Robin no pinta nada en esto- contesté ligeramente molesta mientras me aseguraba de que Ruby me estuviera siguiendo hacia la sala.

Ella gruñó.

Regina-dijo tirándome de la muñeca hacia sí y abrazándome.- Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites , pero…

No se lo digas a Robin- murmuré.

Ruby suspiró y volvió a abrazarme.

Robin ha perdido el ático Regina, le han subido el alquiler y no puede pagarlo- dijo separándose de mí- Sé que esto es obra tuya.

No quería que las cosas resultaran así Ruby , pero él ha matado un hombre-respondí jugueteando con uno de los cojines.

Regina, ¿te has molestado en escuchar su versión siquiera?-preguntó.

No-murmuré.

Daniel estaba allí-dijo Ruby en tono suave.

¿Qué?-pregunté confundida, nada de eso estaba en el informe que me dio Gold , pensé.

¿No lo sabías?-me preguntó Ruby visiblemente confundida.- Robin me lo contó.

Apoyé mi mano en el estómago , sentía ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

Odiaba las náuseas.

¿Estás bien? Estás un poco pálida-murmuró Ruby.

Náuseas- murmuré yo.

¡Oh! Pues muy mal , mi pequeña judía , tu madre y tía Ruby están teniendo una conversación importante ahora mismo.-dijo en tono de falso enfado.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Ruby , querida , es mejor que te vayas. Tu turno en el restaurante empieza dentro de una hora- dije levantándome y apoyándome en la chimenea, a ver si así disminuía mi mareo.

¿Cómo has…-preguntó ella.

El otro día me dio un antojo y le dije a Emma que me trajera algo de comida del restaurante, ella te vio allí.- respondí acompañándola a la entrada.

¡Santo dios! ¿Toda esa comida era para ti?-preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo.

Asentí.

Tengo un metabolismo acelerado- ofrecí como respuesta.

Ya lo creo-murmuró- Me ha encantado volver a verte Regina- dijo abrazándome- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti – murmuró-Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi jefa otra vez, tu madre es una tirana- contestó a modo de despedida mientras abría la puerta del camaro.

Observé como se alejaba, cerré la puerta y me pasé la mano por el vientre sonriendo inconscientemente, sacudí la cabeza.

Estás empezando a caer fuerte por este bebé pensé.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, intentando huir de la sonrisa que había visto en el reflejo del espejo de la entrada.

Mantente alejada de tus fantasmas me repetí como si fuera un mantra.

…

 _Esa misma tarde…_

Me estaba secando el pelo cuando oí que alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta, suspiré y me puse un suéter de cuello de tortuga beige y unos vaqueros ajustados.

Voy-grité mientras bajaba las escaleras descalza.

Me miré al espejo mientras intentaba peinarme algunos mechones con la punta de los dedos.

Henry , cariño no te esperaba hasta dentro de …-dije con una sonrisa que se me congeló al instante cuando vi quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

Hola, mi amor-contestó el desconocido.

Daniel-murmuré apoyando todo mi peso en la puerta porque estaba segura de que si intentaba correr mis rodillas cederían.

…

Ruby se paseaba teléfono en mano por la habitación.

Se lo prometiste ,Ruby – murmuró para sí misma.

Gritó de frustración.

Al carajo , me lo agradecerá en el futuro- murmuró mientras llamaba por teléfono.

¿Si?- contestó una voz familiar.

Hola , esto , Robin soy yo Ruby- dijo nerviosa.

Hola, Ruby . No te había reconocido- contestó él- ¿Cómo estás?

Robin tengo que decirte algo, sé que es un poco "bestia" decirlo por teléfono-contestó mientras miraba las gotas salpicar el cristal de la ventana.

Ruby , me estás preocupando ¿qué es?-preguntó preocupado.

Ruby respiró profundamente.

Regina está embarazada- no se oyó ningún ruido del otro lado del teléfono.

Vas a ser padre-agregué.

…

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté furiosa.

Regina-contestó él mientras se me aproximaba hacia mí.

Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared del recibidor.

Estás preciosa- exclamó Daniel mientras deslizaba sus dedos por mi mejilla.

Reprimí el impulso de llorar, últimamente estaba en un estado de bipolaridad constante en los que a las emociones se refiere.

Me pegaste un tiro- murmuré desafiante, sus ojos azules se volvieron más oscuros.

Y sabía la emoción que estaba experimentando.

Rabia.

Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar mi móvil que estaba en la sala y llamar a Emma…

No era para ti, Regina. Ese bastardo estaba tocando algo que no le pertenecía- murmuró a centímetros de mis labios, ambas de sus manos estaban en mis hombros.

Daniel-dije quitando sus manos de mis hombros.- Ya no estamos casados, lo único que nos une es Henry- dije lentamente.

Regina…-murmuró él.

Creo que es mejor si te vas-contesté.

Creo que es mejor si me quedo-replicó él deslizando las manos por debajo de mi suéter.

Uno de sus dedos me rozó el borde de mis pantalones vaqueros, me estremecí.

Tenía que llegar hasta la sala como fuera.

Daniel , te veo un poco tenso ¿quieres un vaso de sidra?-pregunté ocultando el temblor de mi voz.

No-dijo acunándome el rostro-Te quiero a ti- me susurró al oído mientras depositaba varios besos en mi cuello.

Está bien , pero creo que es mejor si retomamos esto en el salón ,¿no?-dije tirándole de la camisa en esa dirección.

Por lo visto él estaba muy ansioso puesto que comenzó a besarme a mitad de camino, sus manos deslizándose por mi trasero.

Fingí un gemido y traté de imaginarme que estaba con Robin , que eran las manos de Robin las que me tocaban posesivamente y no las manos de un hombre dispuesto a matar.

Cuando llegamos al salón lo empujé de manera que cayó de espaldas sobre él, me subí a horcajadas de él y me quité la camisa tirándosela , le quité la corbata…

Vamos a jugar a un juego-dije con voz seductora- Voy a taparte los ojos, porque últimamente has sido un tanto travieso-agregué mientras notaba las manos de Daniel apretar fuertemente mis caderas.

Aproveché ese instante para mandarle un mensaje a Emma.

AYUDA, DANIEL ESTÁ AQUÍ.

Regina-murmura Daniel.

Cerré los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, me la limpié con el dorso de la mano, me incliné y le besé.

Emma por favor ven ya.

…

Aparqué la Harley en la acera, justo enfrente de la casa de Regina. Supe por la luz que emanaba el salón que estaba en casa.

Estaba muy cabreado, esta vez íbamos a hablar con todas sus letras , sin nada de sexo de por medio.

Podría intentar alejarme a mí de ella pero jamás me alejaría de mi hijo con o sin su permiso.

Subí las escaleras del porche y a punto estaba de tocar la puerta cuando oí un estruendo y a Regina gritando.

Enseguida reconocí la otra voz.

Era Daniel.

…

Regina , me estoy cansando de tantos juegos previos-susurró él.

Lo sé mi amor- dije intentando controlar el temblor de mis manos- Pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que he tenido relaciones sexuales.

Un pitido , señal de que tenía un mensaje nuevo en el contestador automático , me obligó a detenerme.

 _Hola, esto , Regina; soy yo, Ruby te he llamado al móvil un par de veces pero como no contestaste pensé que estabas dormida. Bueno, el caso es que le he contado que estás No_

 _Sé que me vas a matar porque te prometí que no lo haría pero el necesitaba saberlo. Por favor, llámame nada más oír este mensaje._

 _(piii)_

Noté a Daniel tensarse debajo de mí, no esperé a que sucediera nada más, eché a correr.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta de entrada cuando Daniel me agarró por el brazo y me hizo caer al suelo, me dio una patada en el estómago y aullé del dolor

Grité más por miedo ante lo que le hubiera pasado al bebé que por el golpe en sí.

Ven aquí. No te resistas Regina-gritó inmovilizándome.

Aún a pesar de que me revolvía y pataleaba mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

En el fondo te va a gustar, zorra-murmuró mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Le escupí.

Daniel me miró encolerizado, sus pulgares haciendo presión en mi garganta, intenté quitármelo de encima, pero no podía y me notaba cada vez más y más débil.

De repente Daniel había desaparecido.

Boqueé y me incorporé y vi a Robin asestándole puñetazos.

Regina , ¡corre!-gritó Robin.

Estaba mareada, confusa y paralizada por el miedo.

No podía moverme.

No podía.

…

 _Pov de Robin:_

Cuando logré tirar abajo la puerta y me vi a ese cabrón estrangulando a la madre de mi hijo, mi cuerpo entró en piloto automático.

Hijo de puta-dije mientras le golpeaba.

Daniel me asestó un golpe en la nariz lo que me hizo retroceder.

Regina seguía inmóvil contemplándonos, jamás la había visto tan asustada.

Daniel se aproximó hacia ella y Regina gateó hacia atrás.

Ni en sueños cabrón pensé.

Lo embestí y ambos chocamos contra el aparador, un jarrón de flores cayó al suelo fragmentándose.

Uno , dos , tres, cuatro puñetazos en la cara y seguí revolviéndose.

No vi venir el cabezazo que me dejó bastante aturdido , pero si vi la culata de la pistola y a quién iba dirigida, pero Regina tenía que meterse en medio.

No lo pensé en un rápido movimiento la abrace , protegiéndola con mi cuerpo; justo cuando la bala venía hacia nosotros.

Noté un dolor cerca del riñón y el cuerpo temblando de Regina entre mis brazos , la oí llamarme cada vez más y más borroso , lo oí reírse y quise hacer algo pero no podía , mis músculos no me lo permitían.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

El cuerpo de Robin cayó como un peso muerto encima de mí.

Podía oír a Daniel cambiar el cartucho de la pistola diciéndome como iba a matarme, como había matado al amigo de Robin , John , y como lo había inculpado para meterlo en la cárcel. Pero mis ojos , mis pensamientos solo tenían cabida para Robin y para la sustancia pegajosa que impregnaba mis manos y se deslizaba caprichosa por el parqué.

Sangre.

Intenté taponar la herida , disminuir el flujo de sangre.

Lloré.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando Emma había entrado en escena y se había llevado a Daniel esposado.

Tampoco me di cuenta de cuando David me tocó el brazo, ni cuando Ruby gritó para que la dejaran entrar.

No fui yo, Regina-susurró Robin apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara.-Quería-hizo una pausa y pude observar como sus ojos se volvían más y más apagados- quería decírtelo , amor.

Shh-le callé poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios.

Él sonrió.

No llores por favor-me suplicó.

¿Robin?-susurré-¡Robin!-murmuré más agitada mientras lo zarandeaba.

Regina- dijo David- Suéltale.

No-murmuré yo.

Regina sus constantes están cayendo, ha perdido mucha sangre.-dijo David.

Lo siento-susurré- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-murmuré repetidamente-Siento lo que nos he hecho , por favor no me dejes , Robin-le besé.-Te necesito.

Ruby entró corriendo y enseguida me arrojé a sus brazos, protesté y pataleé porque quería ir con él , con Robin adondequiera que se lo llevaran.

Regina-dijo Emma suavemente- He hablado con los sanitarios, está bien , lo van a operar de urgencia y lo estabilizarán.

Ahogué un sollozo de alivio.

Ruby frotó círculos reconfortantes en mi espalda.

Pero- dijo Emma, captando la atención de ambas-Levántate la camisa- me pidió amablemente.

Lo hice aún a pesar de que no quería mirar , lo vi, un morado que abarcaba buena parte de mi estómago.

Hijo de puta-siseó Ruby.

Regina…-balbuceó Emma.

Estoy bien-contesté yo.

Vas a venir conmigo por las buenas o así tenga que llevarte esposada , y te haremos una ecografía-amenazó Emma.

Está bien-murmuré.-Solo sácame de aquí.

Me metí en el coche de Ruby casi sin prestarle atención.

El bebé estaba bien , tenía que estarlo me repetí a mí misma ignorando los calambres que sentía desde hace más de media hora.

El bebé está bien Regina.

No puedes perder a este también me dije a mí misma.

…

 **Nota de autora: No voy a continuar con el fic El arte de los números primos hasta que no termine éste y puedo aseguraros que A Dirty Mess se acerca inevitablemente a su fin.**

 **Pero como soy buena persona, voy a deciros que habrá TONELADAS y cuando digo TONELADAS son toneladas de OQ el próx. cap y también habrá DimplesQueen (para todos aquellos que les gusten Roland + Regina).**

 **Sin embargo , también exploraremos el giro crucial que va a tener la relación de nuestros protagonistas y cómo van a actuar ahora que saben que viene un bebé en camino, sobretodo Robin y cómo acabo éste en la cárcel.**

 **Finalmente , Cora volverá a tomar cartas en el asunto y exploraremos su relación con Regina, habrá por supuesto mucho RedQueen (Ruby + Regina) y veremos más interacciones entre Ruby y "su pequeña judía".**

 **PD: Os voy a dar una pequeña pista; sugiero que vayáis dejando en los comentarios nombres de niño o de niña ;)**


	19. Carne de cañón

**Capítulo 19: Carne de cañón**

 _Es que si algo he aprendido con los años amor, es a no fiarte de los poetas._

 _Sean ellos o sean ellas._

 _Porque tienen la mala costumbre,_

 _entre rima y esquela._

 _De matar el poco amor que aún les queda._

…

Me bajé del coche un tanto mareada, Ruby deslizó una mano por mi cintura.

¿Estás bien?-murmuró.

Asentí.

No.

No estaba bien , estaba aterrada, furiosa, nerviosa, ansiosa y un torbellino más de emociones inexplicables.

Las piernas me temblaban horrores y cuando vi a Emma esperarme en la sala apreté con fuerza la mano de Ruby.

No te dejaré sola-susurró intentando darme ánimos.

Sonreí forzadamente he hice una nota mental para subirle el sueldo.

Regina Mills-dijo una enfermera mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Soy yo – contesté con un aplomo que no sentía.

Entre, la esperábamos hace diez minutos-murmuró con retintín.

Emma entró a la consulta seguida de mí y Ruby.

La enfermera levantó una ceja expectante.

¿Van a quedarse todas para la ecografía?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sí-contestaron Emma y Ruby.

Suspiró.

Está bien , señorita Mills, túmbese en esa camilla de ahí y levántese el suéter y desabróchese el pantalón-ordenó.

Avancé con la cabeza bien alta y me tumbé en la camilla evitando hacer una mueca por el dolor, Ruby arrastró un pequeño taburete de ruedas y me cogió la mano.

Emma permaneció de pie.

Está bien , aquí vamos- murmuró la enfermera- Levántese el suéter señorita Mills.

Ruby me apretó la mano al notar que éstas me temblaban.

Dios mío –murmuró trazando con la punta de mis dedos el contorno de mi vientre.

Ha habido una 319-dijo Emma mientras se ajustaba las mangas de la chaqueta.

Entiendo-murmuró la doctora inmediatamente suavizando su mirada.

Me pasé la mano por la frente con nerviosismo.

Has estado embarazada antes- dijo con sorpresa.

Eso no era una pregunta , era una afirmación y maldije mi suerte cuando Emma me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

Si-murmuré como respuesta.

La enfermera debió notar mi frialdad porque no hizo más preguntas.

¿Has notado algún dolor fuerte…? ¿Calambres? ¿Algo en especial?-preguntó mientras aplicaba el gel.

Calambres- contesté.

¿Cada cuánto?-dijo ella colocándose los guantes.

Cada diez minutos-vi cómo fruncía el ceño con confusión.

En una escala del uno al diez , ¿de cuánta intensidad estamos hablando?-preguntó mientras comprobaba la máquina.

De seis, siete y medio – murmuré ante la mirada gélida que me dirigió Ruby.

¿Has sangrado?-preguntó.

No-conteste.

Eso es buena señal , significa que el saco amniótico no se ha desprendido , aunque este sea poco visible para nosotras- hizo una pausa- ¿Estás lista Regina? Esto puede que te moleste un poco.

Asentí.

Tras unos minutos de silencio , la enfermera habló.

Eso que ves ahí, ese pequeño punto que casi no se ve –hizo una pausa- es el bebé.

Ruby y Emma sonrieron.

¿Cuánto llevas de embaraza?-preguntó masajeándome el vientre con el aparato.

Dos semanas-contestó Ruby.

Ella sonrió.

Para ser de tan solo dos semanas de momento parece que todo marcha bien, sin embargo voy a darte cita para que te hagan una analítica y te hagan unas cuántas pruebas para ver el nivel de hormonas que tienes , si están muy bajas te daré unos suplementos que tendrás que tomar hasta la semana número 7 de tu embarazo.-asentí- Regina- dijo pausadamente- El bebé está bien , todo va bien ahí dentro-sonrió mientras limpiaba los restos de gel con cuidado.

Oíste Gina , mi pequeña judía está a salvo-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí aliviada.

Emma me ayudó a levantarme.

Te voy a programar una cita conmigo para dentro de dos semanas, que ya podremos distinguir con un poquito más de claridad al embrión. Aparte de eso te recetaré unas pastillas para calmar el dolor de los calambres, si sangras o surge cualquier cosa ; no dudes en llamarme- dijo mientras me tendía el número de teléfono.

Gracias-murmuré mientras salía de la consulta.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Emma sonó.

¿Si?-contestó- Sí , vale , yo se lo digo . Muchas gracias.

Se volvió hacia nosotras.

Robin acaba de salir de quirófano , lo tienen en la uci… No podrás verlo hasta mañana que es cuando la anestesia se haya ido del todo- dijo.

Regina, creo que es mejor si te quedas en el bed&breakfast de mi abuela, todavía quedan habitaciones libres-dijo Ruby.

Ruby , tengo, tengo que pasar por casa y coger tolas cosas que…

Yo me ocuparé de ello – contestó Emma- Hazme una lista y yo las cogeré.

Ruby-dije , mi dolor de cabeza aumentando exponencialmente- Vámonos, me duele mucho la cabeza y ahora mismo , solo quiero dormir.

Ruby asintió y se despidió de Emma.

Yo solo quería dormir.

…

 _Al día siguiente…._

Robin- murmuré abrazándolo nada más verlo comer el desayuno.

En verdad me había costado más de una pelea y un desayuno entero venir al hospital para verle y no iba a tirarlo todo por la borda ahora que lo tenía entre mis brazos.

Regina-susurró Robin pasando la mano por mi pelo.

Tenemos que hablar- agregó mientras se separaba de mí.

Me senté en frente de él e hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no besarle.

Regina, me temo que hemos llegado a un punto de no retorno en nuestra relación-murmuró.

Podemos empezar de nuevo ¿si quieres?-susurré esperanzada.

No-contestó con firmeza.

Sentí que me estrujaban el corazón por dentro , intenté parpadear más rápido para ver si así las lágrimas decidían quedarse dónde estaban y no resbalar caprichosas por mis mejillas.

Regina-entrelazó mi mano con la suya- No quiero empezar de nuevo , porque empezar de nuevo sería olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido y yo no quiero eso, a pesar de lo de .. tu exmarido- vi como se tensó ante eso- quiero cada uno de nuestros retorcidos, pasionales y dulces recuerdos. Pero- agregó- no quiero , jamás-digo alzándome el mentón- que vuelvas a jugar conmigo , quiero que seas sincera, ¡maldita sea mujer!- sonrió mientras me secaba las lágrimas- Y que dejes de ser tan terca, no podré perdonarte de un día para otro, esas cosas llevan tiempo. Pero te sigo amando Regina , y siempre lo haré.

Robin me devolvió la sonrisa mientras yo intentaba inútilmente secarme las lágrimas.

Robin-murmuré , no sabía si tenía permiso para hacer lo que le iba a pedir.

¿Si?-murmuró, colocando un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

¿Puedo besarte?-murmuré nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de mi suéter.

Robin me alzó el mentón y me miró a los ojos, mientras su índice recorría el borde de mi mandíbula, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Voy a hacer algo mucho mejor, mi amor-susurró- Voy a besarte yo.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos casi me sentí morir, pasé mis manos por su cuello y noté su mano en mi cadera, gemí y abrí la boca al notar su lengua, al final nos separamos por la falta de aire, Robin me acariciaba las mejillas con sus pulgares, me dio pequeños besos en lassienes y sonreí como una chiquilla.

No sé porqué lo hice , la verdad, pero me dejé llevar por el sentimiento y no pude evitar frotar mi nariz con la suya.

¿Qué fue eso Regina?-preguntó divertido.

Shhh, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando-contesté abrazándolo suavemente.

Un carraspeó nos obligó a separarnos.

Henry nos miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Mamá , Ruby y ma quieren hablar contigo , te esperan fuera-dijo él.

Me levanté con cuidado , aún me dolía el estómago pero procuré disimularlo , los ojos de Robin me seguían con sospecha, sonreí.

…

 _Pov de Robin:_

Henry me miró entornando los ojos, suspiró.

¿Qué pasa muchacho?-dije.

Mi padre está en la cárcel-contestó mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta.

Henry-murmuré con cuidado- Lo lamento , pero tu padre…

No busco tu compasión Locksley- me interrumpió.

No pude evitar sonreír, Henry era tan Regina que bien podía pasar por su hijo biológico.

Me alegro de que no lo hubieses matado-murmuró tirándome unas llaves que atrapé al vuelo.- Marco me ha dado esto para ti, él ha colocado todas tus pertenencias.

Gracias- murmuré pero Henry ya se había ido y yo había vuelto a quedar solo en la habitación.

No habían trascurrido ni tres minutos cuando oí pequeños pasos correr por el pasillo.

¡Papi!-gritó Roland subiéndose a la cama.

¡Hey! ¿Cómo está mi muchacho favorito?-dije mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Robin – dijo Marian a modo de saludo.

Marian-contesté yo mientras la veía coger una silla y sentarse , prácticamente , al lado mío.

He sido súper bueno ¿a qué sí , mamá?-preguntó Roland a mi ex esposa.

El mejor ,cariño-agregó acariciándole el pelo.- Roland , amor, ¿por qué no vas a la sala de espera? Creo que vi a Henry y a Ruby jugando…

¿En serio? ¿Me dejas ir?-preguntó , Marian me miró buscando mi aprobación, asentí.

Ve- dije- Pero recuerda ser siempre un caballero con las niñas y portarte bien.

Roland me dio un abrazo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sacudí la cabeza divertido.

Marian suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó , su mano descansando encima de la mía.

Sinceramente, he estado mejor-sonreí.- Roland , lo….

No, no le he dicho nada aún ; tampoco ha hecho muchas preguntas- respondió anticipándose a lo que iba a decir.

Robin-agregó jugueteando con los pulgares, sonreí acordándome de que siempre que hacia eso era que estaba nerviosa- ¿te importa que Roland se quede conmigo hasta que tú estés completamente recuperado?

Marian-mascullé molesto.

Sé que no es justo para ti pero estás herido Robin, por el amor de dios , esta fue una de las cosas por las que nuestro matrimonio se fue a pique-respondió ella.

Marian- susurré- Cálmate-dije frotándole los hombros.

Suspiré.

Entiendo tu punto de vista y creo que tienes razón pero sigo estando molesto respecto a ello- dije pausadamente.

Roland se quedará contigo una semana más cuando estés recuperado-prometió ella.- Solo, es que… No quiero que se vea envuelto en esto-murmuró ella apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Lo sé-dije yo dándole un abrazo.

Gracias Robin- murmuró ella en el hueco de mi cuello.

¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo Regina mirándonos desde la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos.

No-murmuró Marian poniendo fin a nuestro abrazo- Yo ya me iba- dijo mientras se levantaba- Robin- hizo un breve pausa- muchas gracias.

Vi como Regina la seguía con la mirada.

Regina-dije cruzándome de brazos- ¿Estás celosa?- agregué divertido.

Ella simplemente respiró hondo y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Marian.

Por un momento me pude dar cuenta de lo cansada y agotada que se veía , mis ojos se desplazaron hacia su estómago , no quería preguntar porque sabía que era un tema delicado.

El bebé está bien- dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Sonreí.

Regina…-dije con cuidado.

Voy a tenerlo-tomó aire- Aunque una parte de mí no quiera porque tiene miedo de..

Shh-dije silenciándola.

Regina frunció el ceño molesta.

¡Déjame terminar!-contestó cruzándose de brazos- Como iba diciendo , me voy a arriesgar pero si algo sale mal , si esto no…

Observé como esos preciosos orbes marrones se estaban empezando a aguar, la rodeé con mis brazos y le di un beso en la sien.

Esto durará… Todo saldrá bien.- susurré- Lo único que deseo es que nuestro bebé no salga tan testarudo como tú , si lo hace, te puedo asegurar que me va a llevar por el camino de la amargura-murmuré sonriendo ligeramente.

Noté a Regina temblar entre mis brazos y luego escuché una carcajada.

Me reí con ella.

Nos miramos y no pude evitar acariciarle la mejilla, Regina tarareó y se apoyó en mi toque.

Me estoy quedando en una de las habitaciones del bed&breakfast de la abuela de Ruby- susurró.

Por un momento no entendí a que se refería cuando caí en la cuenta de que la mansión no estaría probablemente en un buen estado.

Una idea pasó por mi cabeza.

¿Qué estás pensando?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

Me separé de ella y estiré una mano para alcanzar las llaves que reposaban encima de una mesilla.

Toma-dije depositándole las llaves en la mano.

Regina miró las llaves y luego a mí.

Se mordió el labio.

Sé que es poco romántico dadas las circunstancias , pero al menos ahí no te encontrarás tan sola , quiero decir no es lo mis…-balbuceé nervioso.

Sí-afirmó.

Sonreí.

Creo que ya sabes el camino-bromeé.

Tendré que preparar el sofá-balbuceó.

Regina, no.- dije seriamente- Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá , dado tu estado no creo que sea conveniente que descanses en un sofá.

Robin , estoy embarazada no inválida-protestó ella.

¿Ya volvemos otra vez con la terquedad? No, Regina y es una orden-contesté cruzándome de brazos ligeramente ya que todavía me dolía la herida.

No-repetí de nuevo.

Vi como su expresión vacilaba entre la terquedad y la ¿gratitud?.

No dije nada.

Está bien –suspiró derrotada.

Sonreí.

Dentro de una semana me dan el alta ¿crees que podrás sobrevivir sin mí?-bromeé.

Su única respuesta fue golpearme ligeramente el brazo.

….

 _Una semana después…._

Ruby había venido a buscarme y aunque charlamos animadamente durante todo el trayecto pude notar ciertas amenazas subyacentes sobre cortarme los huevos como hiciera sufrir a Regina y a "su pequeña judía".

Respiré hondo y toqué suavemente la puerta de mi ático.

El ruido de pasos se hizo más cercano, Regina me abrió la puerta con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

No deberías de estar aquí- me dijo.

Bueno, hola a ti también , Regina- le espeté divertido.

Pude notar como sus mejillas adquirieron un tinte rosado.

Sonreí.

¡Está bien, pasa!-resopló entreabriendo la puerta.

Entré un tanto divertido y no pude evitar fijarme en la decoración , a simple vista todo parecía igual que antes pero para mí , que ya había hecho mío el ático pude notar enseguida el toque de Regina en cada paso que daba ; unos cojines nuevos, la película de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Flashdance…

Su perfume , me giré a contemplarla mientras ella apagaba el fuego ¿estaba haciendo la cena? Pensé.

Se suponía que Ruby debía distraerte- murmuró mientras colocaba los platos encima de la barra americana.

Observé como se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar un frasco de la estantería de condimentos, fruncí el ceño, pocas veces la había visto sin tacones y era bastante adorable.

Regina gruño y miró el frasco con frustración.

Le tendí el brazo lo que me hizo que me ganara una mueca despectiva.

Está bien- murmuró tendiéndome el frasco.

Lo abrí fácilmente y la miré alzando una ceja.

Yo ya te lo había aflojado-balbuceó cruzándose de brazos.

Me quité la chaqueta con cuidado y la dejé encima del taburete.

Creo que ya está listo-murmuró mientras se servía un líquido ámbar.

Es agua con colorante , para no descriarme- dijo señalando la botella de vino.

Cogí la botella de vino , la abrí y vacié su contenido por el desagüe del fregadero.

¿Qué? Siempre he querido probar agua con colorante… Es muy variopinto- dije como respuesta a su mirada inquisitiva.

Robin , era un Merlot…- dijo ella.

Pues qué pena , ¿no?- murmuré sentándome.- Por cierto están deliciosos- dije mientras masticaba.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo , querido- contestó burlona.

…

La cena trascurrió sin incidentes, sin embargo tanto Robin como Regina evitaban las excesivas muestras de cariño , las bases de su relación aún estaban un poco "sensibles" como para dar pasos en falso.

Robin estaba leyendo un libro con solo la luz de la lámpara encendida cuando oyó un gritó desgarrador que venía del dormitorio, se levantó corriendo y entró a la habitación.

Regina estaba gritando mientras agarraba las sábanas con fuerza.

Un nombre resonó como si fuera un eco en la habitación.

Daniel.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Noté una presión suave en el estómago y una mano acariciándome la mejilla.

Abrí los ojos asustada y retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con un ruido sordo en la cabecera de la cama.

Tenía que encender la luz.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Regina-susurró una voz.

Apreté los labios tratando de no gritar , tratando de ser invisible.

Él no podía saber que yo estaba ahí.

Soy yo. Hey , amor, mírame por favor- susurró, la yema de sus pulgares acariciándome las mejillas- Soy yo , soy Robin.

Robin- murmuré- Robin- dije más fuerte, abrazándolo.

Paseó su mano por mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

He tenido una pesadilla murmuré al cabo de lo que parecían ser horas.

¿Quieres contármela?-preguntó suavemente.

Reprimí el impulso de decirle que no.

Él estaba ahí –murmuré acurrucándome entre sus brazos- Él iba… iba a –hice una pausa, Robin me dio un beso en el pelo- Iba a violarme-solté de repente.

Robin se tensó brevemente y me apretó aún más contra sí.

Eso no pasará nunca-dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda.- No mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte.

Pero, y si…-balbuceé.

Robin me silenció con un beso.

Nunca-murmuró contra mis labios.

Pero-volví a protestar.

Nunca, Regina-dijo antes de volver a besarme de nuevo.

Acuéstate-dijo suavemente- Me quedaré contigo toda la noche para que no tengas más pesadillas.

Robin , estoy bien , en serio- protesté.

Son las tres de la madrugada Regina ¿y ya estás dándo guerra?- dijo mientras palmeaba el hueco al lado suyo.

Bien-dije a regañadientes- Solo un rato y luego te vas- agregué mientras dejaba que me abrazara, sus manos rodeando mi estómago y acariciándomelo por debajo de la camisa del pijama.

Cerré los ojos con reticencia y esperé a que el sueño viniera de nuevo.

 _No april rain,_ _  
_ _no flowers bloom,_ _  
_ _no wedding saturday within the month of june._ _  
_ _But what it is, is something true_ _  
_ _made up of these three words that I must say to you._ _  
_ _I just called to say I love you,_ _  
_ _I just called to say how much I care,_ _  
_ _I just called to say I love you._ _  
_ _And I mean it from the bottom of my heart…_

Tarareó Robin en mi oído.

Sonreí.

Era una de las canciones que más me gustaban fue lo último que pensé.

…

Cora se paseaba inquieta , aún a pesar de que eran las tres de la madrugada por el salón principal.

¿Llamaba a Regina mañana o no la llamaba?

Suspiró.

Y sintonizó la vieja radio en una emisora en particular.

La melodía enseguida se coló en cada rincón de la casa.

 _No libra sun,_ _  
_ _no Halloween,_ _  
_ _no giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring._ _  
_ _But what it is, though old so new_ _  
_ _to fill your heart like no three words could ever do._

Cora sonrió imperceptiblemente ante el recuerdo de una pequeña Regina bailando en este mismo salón esta canción con su padre, casi le parecía verla.

Un pequeño torbellino de seis años enfadada porque no le salían los pasos y a su marido cogiéndola por la cintura mientras bailaban ante una atónita Regina que afirmaba que de mayor iba a bailar tanto o mejor que su mamá.

 _I_ _just called to say I love you,_ _  
_ _I just called to say how much I care, I do._ _  
_ _I just called to say I love you_ _  
_ _and I mean it from the bottom of my heart._

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, no hizo amago de limpiársela, se sentó en el butacón y cerró los ojos.

Mañana la llamaría.

…

 **Nota de autora: Bueno, lo primero, decir que he recibido varias sugerencias por whatsapp acerca de los nombres y también por aquí (aunque en menor cantidad).**

 **Segundo , lo siento por el DimplesQueen , lo prometí pero decidí cambiarlo en el último momento.**

 **La canción que aparece en este cap es muy importante para mí ya que fue una de las que contribuyó a que mis padres se enamoraran ( si lo sé es muy ñoña todo), si la quieren buscar se llama I JUST CALLED TO SAY I LOVE DE STEVIE WONDER.**

 **Solo llamé para decirte que te quiero, ¿bonito , verdad?.**

 **Un saludo. ;)**


	20. Yo soy el huracán

**Capítulo 20: Yo soy el huracán**

 _I woke up in tears,_

(Me desperté entre lágrimas)

 _with you by my side._

(Contigo a mi lado)  
 _A breath of relief_

(Suspiré de alivio)  
 _and I realized._

(y me di cuenta)  
 _No, we're not promised tomorrow,_

(No, el mañana no está asegurado)

 _so I'm going to love you,_

(así que voy a amarte)  
 _like I'm going to lose you._

(como si fuera a perderte)  
 _I'm going to hold you_

(Voy a abrazarte)  
 _Like I'm saying goodbye._

(como si te estuviera diciendo adiós)  
 _Wherever we're standing_

(Donde quiera que estemos)  
 _I won't take you for granted_

(y no daré por hecho)  
 _Because we'll never know when._

(Por que nunca sabemos cuando)  
 _When we'll run out of time._

(cuando se nos acabará el tiempo)  
 _So I'm going to love you_

(Así que voy a amarte)  
 _like I'm going to lose you._

(como si fuera a perderte)

 _Like I´m going to lose you ,Meghan Trainor ft John Legend_

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Me desperté con unos brazos rodeándome la cintura, Robin dormía con el rostro enterrado en mi cuello.

Mi estómago rugió.

Veo que alguien tiene hambre-susurró dándome un beso en la mejilla.

No soy yo-contesté mirándole- Es el bebé y el bebé quiere fresas.

Marchando-murmuró un somnoliento Robin mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Lo oí trajinar en la cocina y no pude evitar sonreír y pasear las puntas de mis dedos por mi vientre.

Eres un caprichoso-murmuré.

Mi teléfono móvil vibró en la mesilla de noche.

Era una llamada perdida de Ruby , fruncí el ceño y marqué su número.

¿Ruby?-pregunté a modo de saludo- ¿Qué pasa?

¡Regina! Por el amor de dios, ya podrías haberme cogido el teléfono antes , ¿no crees?-ya podría imaginármela entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Estaba… Estaba ocupada-balbuceé.

Si ya, con Robin con quien no estaría ocupada-contestó riéndose.

¡Ruby!-protesté.

¡Oh por dios Regina , ni que te hubieras suscrito a la hermandad de las vírgenes!- dijo muerta de risa.

No pude evitar reírme ante tal ocurrencia, en ese momento Robin entró en la habitación.

¿Quién es?-gesticuló.

Ruby-contesté.

Robin sonrió y levantó el pulgar mientras depositaba un cuenco con fruta variada en la mesa de noche junto con unos cubiertos y un bote de miel.

Arrugué la nariz en una muesca de disgusto al ver la miel.

Robin sacudió la cabeza divertido , mientras buscaba la ropa para hoy.

¿Regina sigues ahí?-preguntó Ruby.

¿Qué?-balbuceé- Si, sigo aquí.

Robin está ahí, ¿verdad?-preguntó risueña- A saber lo que estaréis haciendo los dos , en la cama…

¡Ruby!-la corté- Sigo siendo tu jefa- murmuré mientras picoteaba algo de fruta y me debatía entre poner o no poner miel.

Robin asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y sonrió.

En fin , te llamaba para decir que Anna me ha llamado a mí porque tú al parecer estabas ilocalizable para decir que le ha surgido un imprevisto y ha tenido que adelantar tu cita para hoy dentro de- una pausa- una hora.

¡Ruby!-exclamé , levantándome de la cama y buscando algo de ropa en el armario.

¿Qué? No podrás decir que no te avisé, te llamé tres veces-protestó.

Me coloqué el teléfono en el hueco de cuello mientras me abrochaba unos pantalones vaqueros.

Te voy a matar-murmuré con fastidio.

Mátame cuando bajes, te estoy esperando-dijo y colgó.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Robin mientras bebía café.

Ruby , pasa-dije a Robin.

Mientras me daba la vuelta he intentaba abrocharme los botones de la blusa.

Déjame-dijo mientras me apartaba el pelo y me abrochaba los botones.

Gracias-murmuré.

Robin deslizó sus manos por mi cintura.

¿Puedo?-preguntó.

C-Claro-tartamudeé conduciendo su mano debajo de la camisa.

Los dedos de Robin estaban un poco fríos en comparación con mi piel , él empezó a trazar patrones circulares cerca de mi ombligo.

Jum-tarareé de satisfacción.

Aún no se te nota-murmuró apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro.

No , aún no-contesté.

Los ojos de Robin se desviaron hacia la mesa de noche.

Regina… La fruta-sealó.

Robin-suspiré- No.

Pero no has comido casi nada-protestó él.

Comeré algo por el camino-contrarresté.

Solo quiero que estés sana-murmuró mientras seguía acariciando mi abdomen.

Y yo quiero mi ropa de vuelta-suspiré- Pero todo no se puede.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hoy tengo que ir a ver a Marian- hizo una pausa, suspiré con fuerza y me separé de él- Regina…

No estoy celosa-dije.

No era eso lo que iba a decirte-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Marian va a conseguirme un nuevo trabajo, puede que tenga que trabajar en el bosque, además de que veré más a Roland- prosiguió.

Sí, y menos a mí no pude evitar pensar.

Llego tarde- respondí poniéndome unos stilettos negros y cogiendo la americana azul marino del taburete de la silla.

Aquí-dijo Robin tendiéndome el bolso y la barra de labios.

Gracias-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Estaré de vuelta a la hora de comer-murmuró él.

¿A qué hora concretamente?-pregunté desde el umbral de la puerta.

Tres y media-contestó.

Te esperaré-dije a modo de despedida.

…

 _Veinte minutos después…_

Unos silbidos me distrajeron.

¿A dónde se supone que vas, bombón?-preguntó risueña Ruby.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

Estaba buscándote-dije.

Si claro , por eso estabas buscando tu mercedes, ¿no?-contestó apoyándose en el camaro de color rojo.

No pienso ir en eso-protesté mirando el coche.

Shh, ella no lo decía enserio , princesa-replicó Ruby acariciando el coche.- Entra , venga , a la próxima iremos en tu mercedes, lo prometo.

A regañadientes me metí en el coche, aproveché para cambiar la emisora de rock por una de pop.

¡EH!-gritó Ruby.

Mi hijo no va a escuchar música satánica-ofrecí como contestación.

( _quince minutos después)_

La doctora ya le estaba esperando , señorita Mills y….-dijo la enfermera.

Ruby , Ruby Lucas- contestó.

La miré de reojo intentando no reírme.

Oíste mi pequeña judía-dijo mirando mi vientre.

¡Ruby! No lo llames así-protesté.

¿Lo? ¿Piensas que es niño?-preguntó.

Iba a contestar cuando Anna intervino.

Bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta dentro de dos meses-contestó mientras le daba unos papeles a una de las enfermeras.- Pasen – dijo.

El mismo procedimiento que el otro día Regina pero esta vez necesito que te quites toda la ropa, ve detrás de esas cortinas- dijo señalando hacia la derecha- Quiero hacerte una ecografía y realizarte un examen del útero- añadió poniéndose los guantes.

Asentí y me cambié de ropa.

¿Ya?-preguntó Ruby.

Sí-contesté saliendo de detrás de la cortina- Ni una sola risa – amenazé al ver la cara de Ruby.

Yo tú , Lucas, ni se me ocurriría o tengo que contarle a Regina lo que pasó la última vez que estuviste en esta camilla…-dijo resueltamente Anna, mientras preparaba el material.

Ruby palideció.

No, no hará falta- murmuró.

Regina , coloca cada pie en el estribo, así – asintió.- Bien, esto va a molestar un poco , pero quiero ver la matriz y las paredes uterinas. Respira hondo-dijo- suéltalo.

Hice una mueca de disgusto al notarlo dentro de mí.

Parece que todo va bien-dijo al cabo de unos segundos- ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales recientemente?

Si, Regina. ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales recientemente?-dijo Ruby con malicia.

Ruby Lucas, strike uno, comete el mismo error dos veces más y contaré todas tus intimidades-amenazó Anna.

Jo-gruñó Ruby con fastidio.

No, la respuesta es no-dije mirando hacia Anna.

Bien, puedes mantenerlas, al bebé no le afecta en lo más mínimo- murmuró ésa.

Hice una mueca cuando Anna retiró el instrumento.

Ya puedes cerrar y bajar las piernas, vístete y procederé a hacerte la ecografía-añadió.

Ya estoy lista- dije tumbándome encima de la camilla y levantándome la camisa.

Anna miró los hematomas que aunque casi ni se notaban aún estaban ahí.

No digo nada.

La observé poner el líquido y pasar el ultrasonido.

Mira-exclamó Ruby.

Si, mira Regina-dijo Anna señalando con la punta de su dedos un punto del tamaño de una nuez.

Sentía ganas de llorar.

¿Te las imprimo?-murmuró Anna.

Si, sí por favor-dije extasiada.

Oh, mi pequeña judía ha evolucionado a nuez….- dijo Ruby mirando la pantalla- ¡Ay!-exclamo al notar mi pellizco- ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?-preguntó.

No te refieras a mi hijo por nombres de frutas, Ruby Lucas-sentencié.

….

Después de pasar una mañana tan ajetreada entre Ruby y el hospital junto con las llamadas insistentes de mi madre, volví terriblemente cansada a casa.

¿Robin?-pregunté entrando en el ático.

No habrá llegado todavía- murmuré, mirando el reloj que marcaba las dos y media.

Abrí varios gabinetes y saqué todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer pasta y de paso anoté varias cosas a comprar.

Después de 45 min y tras sentarme en el sillón durante otros quince me di por vencida y decidí comer sola.

Te odio, ¿porqué siempre tienes hambre?-pregunté en dirección a mi estómago mientras me ponía de puntillas para alcanzar un plato.

…

Iba ya por mi segundo plato cuando el tintineo de las llaves me alertó de que Robin estaba en casa.

¿Regina?-preguntó.

¡Aquí!-grité yo desde la cocina.

¡Oh! Siento haber llegado tarde-se disculpó.

Sin embargo yo no le estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo, estaba más concentrada en la mancha de carmín que estaba bien oculta en el borde de su mandíbula.

¿Regina, me estás escuchando?-preguntó él.

Tiré de mala gana mi plato en el fregadero mientras intentaba calmarme y no pensar en la diversas, eficaces y divertidas formas de matar a la zorra de Marian.

¡Hey!¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado acercándose a mí.

Tienes carmín en la mandíbula-dije cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en el fregadero.

Jum , debe de ser de Marian-contestó frotándose.

¿Y solo te besó ahí o quiso tentar a la suerte tocando algo que es mío?-repliqué con malicia.

Robin me miró confundido por un momento y rompió a reír.

No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿no?-dijo al contemplar mi cara.

Estoy hablando muy en serio Robin de Locksley , pero claro –dije mirándome las uñas- como ahora pasas mucho más tiempo en compañía de tu ex mujer.

Regina, te recuerdo que yo te encontré a horcajadas de Daniel-replicó él cruzándose de brazos ligeramente molesto.

Bum, golpe bajo.

Tú zorreabas con , prácticamente, toda la oficina Robin-repliqué enfadada.

Robin apretó la mandíbula y cogió la llaves que estaban encima de la barra americana.

Cuando te calmes y dejes esa actitud y esos celos enfermizos hablaremos, Regina- sentenció cerrando la puerta.

Estúpida-murmuré mirando la sala otra vez vacía.

….

 _Cuatro horas después…_

Me desperté al oír el agua de la bañera, Robin ya debe de haber vuelto a casa.

Sonreí.

Tenía un maravilloso plan de reconciliación en mente.

…

 _Pov de Robin:_

Suspiré y cerré los ojos por un momento rememorando lo que llevaba de día y lo frustrante que había sido todo, no había querido discutir con Regina, no de esa manera.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo con cansancio.

Un carraspeo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

¡Regina!-exclamé sorprendido.

Ella sonrió y miró tímidamente las baldosas del suelo.

Hazme sitio-murmuró.

Regina, no creo que sea prudente que dada nuestra sit…-

La bata de seda cayó al piso.

¿Vas a hacerme sitio, Locksley?-preguntó firmemente alzando una ceja.

Asentí, tratando de no mirarla fijamente dado su estado de desnudez.

Buen chico-dijo avanzando hasta mí.

Tenía la boca seca y el corazón desbocado, cuando ella apoyó su espalda en mi pecho no pude evitar respirar fuertemente.

Regina tarareó de forma distraída y apoyó su mano encima de la mía.

Robin, lo siento por nuestra discusión-susurró estirando el cuello para bordear con su índice mi barbilla-Relájate-agregó divertida al ver como mis dedos estaban blancos de apretar fuertemente el mármol de la bañera.

Regina-carraspeé-es un poco difícil relajarme si te tengo aquí conmigo, desnuda y…

¡Oh por favor, no seas tonto!-me interrumpió golpeándome juguetonamente en el pecho con el puño.

Apreté la barbilla con fastidio, esta mujer pensé.

Robin-murmuró dándose la vuelta de tal forma que ahora quedábamos frente a frente.

Jum-murmuré distraídamente tratando de no fijarme en las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuello.

Mírame-dijo con firmeza mientras levantaba mi mano y juntábamos las palmas.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y tiré de su brazo hacia mí mientras depositaba varios besos en su palma.

Está bien-dije- Te perdono-dije finalmente.

Fueron las hormonas del embarazo las que hablaron, querido-contestó.

No puedes culpar a nuestro bebé de tus prontos-dije divertido.

Regina sonrió mientras tiraba de mi otro brazo y jugaba distraídamente con mis manos.

Te necesito-susurró.

Regina , el bebé…-proseguí , aunque me moría de ganas de besarla.

El bebé es muy pequeño, Robin-protestó conduciendo la palma de mi mano en su pecho izquierdo.

Intenté retirarla pero Regina me apretó la muñeca.

No- dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía- Robin por favor, no lo notará, aún es muy pequeño-susurró conduciendo mi otra mano debajo del agua y la espuma.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos por un momento.

Cuando los abrí, no pude evitar sonreír ante esos orbes de color chocolate que me observaban con deseo.

Ven aquí-dije antes de besarla fuertemente , mientras tres de mis dedos se deslizaban en su interior.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Gemí fuertemente y enterré mis manos en su pelo , con el movimiento un poco de agua rebosó de la bañera y cayó al piso.

Robin usó su otra mano para tirar fuertemente de mi pelo y morder mi cuello, hundiendo los dientes en mi yugular, ahogué un grito.

Robin me sujetó con su otra mano mi cintura mientras aceleraba las embestidas.

Tiré más fuerte de su pelo conduciendo su boca hacia mi pecho, Robin pareció captar la indirecta y empezó a lamer y a pellizcar mi mama juguetonamente.

Robin-mascullé con impaciencia , pues desde mi reciente embarazo tenía los pechos muy sensibles.

Sus ojos azules relucían con diversión y picardía.

Robin , deja de jugar sé que quieres esto tanto co..- balbuceé.

Aunque no llegué a terminar la frase pues Robin torció su índice y su anular rozando mi punto g.

¡Sí!-chillé , sin importarme si nos oían los vecinos.

Noté a Robin sonreír contra mi pecho.

No pares-ordené meciendo las caderas.

Las pupilas de Robin están dilatadas, casi no queda nada de ese azul tan profundo y característico.

El agarré de su mano en mi cadera aumentó considerablemente a la par que añadió un dígito más en mi interior.

Dios-murmuré cerrando los ojos y clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Creo que dios no va hacerse cargo de esto-contestó haciendo presión con su pulgar en mi clítoris.

Hundí mis dientes en su hombro y arrastré las uñas por su espalda.

Robin silbó un poco por el dolor.

Ven-susurró en mi oído- Sé que estás cerca.

No contesté, solo lo abracé fuerte.

Voy a…- balbuceé.

Córrete- susurró Robin alzándome la barbilla.

Te quiero-murmuré contra sus labios antes de lanzar un profundo gemido y derrumbarme entre sus brazos.

Gemí al notar la pérdida de sus dedos en mi interior.

….

 _Pov de Robin:_

Regina gimió mientras descansaba con la frente apoyada en mi hombro, sus piernas aún me rodeaban las cinturas.

Y no pude evitar acordarme de que mi problema aún no estaba resuelto.

Acaricié con mis dos manos su cintura.

Hazlo-susurró.-Te quiero dentro de mí.-agregó.

Sonrío mientras observo su rostro aún sumido en la bruma del orgasmo. Y poco a poco entro dentro de ella.

Regina gime y se retuerce entre mis brazos.

Rápido-implora agarrando los bordes de la bañera.

Oh Regina, no pude evitar pensar al verla con la espalda arqueada y los ojos cerrados.

Beso y muerdo cada pulgada de piel de sus hombros y de su cuello , muerdo a conciencia, fuerte , sabiendo que dejaré una marca que se verá durante días y me da igual, porque ella es mía…

Con ese pensamiento en mente , embisto más fuerte sin importarme el agua que cae al piso , las futuras quejas de los vecinos…

Solo tengo ojos para Regina , para sus gemidos y sus gritos y sus no pares.

Por favor, por favor-gime apretándome los hombros con fuerza mientras se mueve.

¿Qué quieres, Regina?-pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Ven conmigo-susurra entre beso y beso.

Y la noto temblar y sé que está cerca y embisto fuerte callando sus gemidos con mi boca.

Y noto sus uñas clavándose en mi cuero cabelludo y la aprieto con fuerza entre mis brazos y lo siguiente que siento es el agua caer sobre nosotros.

Regina sigue con los ojos cerrados y el pelo mojado y revuelto.

Y más preciosa de lo que la he visto nunca.

Acarició con el pulgar la cicatriz del labio y observo como sonríe aún con los ojos cerrados.

Creo que he accionado sin querer el botón de la alcachofa-susurra divertida.

Puede ser-contesto divertido, acariciándole el pelo.

Te va a llegar una factura considerable de agua-susurra , estirando la mano para cerrar el grifo y cortar el flujo de agua de la alcachofa, que se encuentra a mi espalda.

Menos mal que mi mujer es rica-bromeo acariciándole la espalda.

¿Tú mujer?-responde alzando una ceja y apoyando ambas manos en mi pecho.

Si, esa misma-respondo.

¿Y dónde está tu mujer ahora mismo?-pregunta entrecerrando los ojos con falsa molestia.

No lo sé- contesto con indiferencia-Pero si me pillara con otra en la bañera, nada bueno sucedería.

¿Tanto miedo le tienes a la señora Locksley?-pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

Muchísimo- respondo yo , mientras jugueteo con varios mechones de su pelo.-Y más ella que no es Locksley sino Mills-agrego besándole en la comisura de los labios.

La risa de Regina inunda el baño y apoya su mejilla en mi mano.

Acompáñame a la siguiente ecografía Robin, por favor- murmura mirando el agua que queda en la bañera.

Regina-dijo en tono suave- Mírame.

Regina alza la barbilla y intenta aparentar una seguridad que no siente, sonrío sabiendo que ella es completamente ajena al hecho de que sus ojos me dicen lo que su corazón calla.

Sería un honor-susurro antes de besarla.- Nada me haría más ilusión que ir con la futura madre de mi hija-agrego.

¿Hija?-pregunta Regina colocando mi mano encima del pequeño bulto, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, de su barriga.- Será un niño , lo sé.

Sea lo que sea, será maravilloso-contesté acariciando la piel de su abdomen.

Por que es nuestro-agregó Regina tiritando de frío.

Vamos-dije ayudándola a ponerse de pie y a salir de la bañera.-Te tendré que preparar un jugo de naranja, ayudará a tus defensas-contesté mientras me enrollaba la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Si, mamá-replicó ella con sarcasmo.

No te preocupes-sonreí desde el marco de la puerta- Dentro de nueve meses tendremos a una mini Regina repitiendo esas mismas palabras para toda la vida.

Regina me miró haciendo un puchero y me tiró la toalla a la cara.

¡Será niño!-contestó desde el baño.

¡Lo que tú digas cariño!-grité desde la cocina , mientras exprimía algunas naranjas.

Sacudí la cabeza divertido, ojalá pudiéramos mantenernos así siempre pensé mientras mis ojos se posaron en la ecografía que descansaba encima de la barra americana.

Regina, Regina-murmuré.

…

 **Nota de autora: Primero y ante todo , no sé como no se me cae la cara de vergüenza al aparecer aquí sin actualizar desde el año de la patata *insertar lluvia de abucheos* , así que lo siento mucho.**

 **Peeeero , ya me empezaron las vacaciones por lo que estaré "más disponible" , todo lo disponible que se puede tener teniendo 5 exámenes a la vuelta , 4 trabajos y 2 trabajos de grado y varios proyectos en mente. ;(**

 **En fin , intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible no solo este fic sino el resto de mis fics.**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
